


Lezioni di Seduzione

by Little_Firestar84



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cops, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship, Harlequin, Male Friendship, Multichapter, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Romance, Siblings, Tropes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Voglio che tu mi insegni a sedurre un uomo.” Lei sussurrò, mordendosi le labbra e guardandosi i piedi, che calzavano modestissime sneakers che dovevano essere state un tempo bianche.Lui la fissò a bocca aperta, con gli occhi che gli uscivano dalle orbite. “Tu... tu vuoi…”[AU]Il detective Ryo Saeba stava disperatamente cercando di ripredenrsi dopo un increscioso incidente, sperando nell'aiuto e nell'accoglienza dei suoi migliori amici... ma tutto si aspettava, meno che la sua disperata ricerca di pace e quiete potesse essere interrotta da quel maschiaccio della sorellina di Hideyuki e dalla sua richiesta di aiuto per...sedurre il proprio fidanzato!
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Mick Angel, Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo, Nogami Saeko/Makimura Hideyuki
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

Kaori Makimura sospirò mentre puliva un bicchiere che di sporco aveva ben poco, dato che era almeno venti minuti buoni che lucidava lo stesso bicchiere dietro al bancone del Cat’s Eye Cafè, dove spesso e volentieri aiutava i suoi amici Miki e suo marito, Umibozu- detto Umi- quando non faceva da baby-sitter quasi full-time al suo adorato fratellastro e alla mogliettina Saeko o dava una mano all’officina gestita dalla sorella Sayuri, una ex fotografa giramondo, e dal di lei marito, un giovane ed aitante Californiano che la sorellina aveva incontrato mentre lavorava ad un reportage sui surfisti e da cui non si era più separata.

Miki, sua migliore amica già da molti anni, alzò un sopracciglio con fare interrogativo, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di chiedere alla rossa Kaori cosa ci fosse che non andava. Era da un po’ di settimane che la vedeva strana, preoccupata quasi, e più di una volta l’aveva colta in flagranza di reato a sospirare con fare sognante mentre guardava di soppiatto il fratello Hideyuki con sua moglie Saeko ed il piccolo Haru- che, proprio come diceva il suo nome, era la loro grande gioia e la luce della loro vita – o la sorella col consorte. 

Kaori non ne aveva parlato con nessuno, ma la croce della sua esistenza era _l’orologio biologico_. Era ormai fidanzata da fin troppo tempo con Mick Angel, agente dell’Interpol con cui il fratello e la cognata, entrambi detective della polizia di Okinawa, avevano più volte collaborato nel corso degli anni, ed era da quando Mick era tornato per una breve visita un paio di mesi prima che si era intestardita di convincerlo a mettere la testa a posto una volta per tutte e farsi mettere la fede al dito. Peccato che tutte le sacrosante volte che cercasse di attaccare bottone o buttare giù la questione fiori d’arancio capitasse qualcosa: il telefono che squillava, gente che suonava il campanello per andare a trovarli, appuntamenti di lavoro che si protraevano più a lungo del dovuto, una qualche crisi o al Cafè o dal fratello che richiedevano l’intervento di Kaori, che era stufa di vedere le sue amiche e tutti i membri della sua famiglia mettere su famiglia mentre lei era sempre lì ad aspettare il bello e brutto tempo di Mick.

Mick… sospirò, leggermente seccata. Il “cretino biondo”, nonché lo “Yankee” come veniva non molto amichevolmente chiamato da Umi che non sembrava tollerarlo più di tanto (per dei presunti trascorsi tra Mick e Miki, o qualcosa del genere, Kaori non lo sapeva né voleva saperlo), sembrava essere interessato ad essere l’eterno fidanzato. Stare con lei, diceva, faceva sì che lui sapesse di non dover mai cadere in tentazione, perché, parole sue, aveva “ _un porto sicuro a cui tornare_ ”.

Un porto. Ecco quello che era per lui. In poche parole, poco più di una governante.

Si chiese se fosse il caso di fare come Saeko, che aveva preso in mano le redini della situazione e, complice un corpo che anche lei poteva solo definire _da urlo,_ aveva sedotto il suo “Maki”, conscia che, avesse aspettato che lui facesse la prima mossa, sarebbe stata ancora zitella a settant’anni con lui che la guardava timido e arrossiva al primo sguardo della sua bella.

Ed ecco il tarlo della questione. Saeko, Miki, Sayuri…loro erano belle donne, e avevano sex appeal da vendere, non come lei. Alla morte dei genitori, le sorelle erano state divise, e Sayuri era andata a vivere negli Stati Uniti da un lontano parente, mentre Kaori era stata adottata dai Makimura, l’unica donna in una famiglia di tutti uomini. Nessuno le aveva insegnato tecniche di seduzione, a vestirsi, a camminare coi tacchi, truccarsi… per anni aveva indossato vecchie tute sformate del fratello, con gli uomini che, con suo eterno dispiacere, le tagliavano i capelli, per risparmiare. Loro le avevano passato l’amore per i motori, mentre imparare a cucinare, pulire, cucire era stata una necessità, per non dover vivere di take-away vita natural durante, ma erano giusto quelle tre cose a renderla un po’ più, beh, _femmina._ Per il resto, Kaori sapeva di essere un maschiaccio e di avere ben poche cose che la accumulavano alle ragazze che conosceva, quindi, nella sua mente, non aveva cose che la rendessero appetibile come moglie.

Doveva rimediare. Diventare appetibile agli occhi di Mick come Saeko aveva fatto col fratello, ma le ci erano volute settimane per capire cosa fare, o a chi rivolgersi. Poi, però, un pomeriggio, al Cafè, aveva scorto il migliore amico del suo fratellone, nonché suo ex partner ai tempi in cui Hide era in servizio a Tokyo, guardare con sguardo seducente leclienti del locale, facendole capitolare una ad una. Non era così strano: definire Ryo Saeba un bell’uomo era un eufemismo. Perfino lei, che era fidanzata, lo avrebbe comodamente definito un dio greco, con quel fisico imponente per un Giapponese, le spalle larghe, i muscoli definiti, gli occhi cupi e profondi e quello sguardo un po’ triste e malinconico… Ryo era ormai ospite di Saeko e Hide da un paio di mesi, dopo aver avuto un qualche tipo di incidente sul lavoro- non sapeva cosa fosse accaduto, ma era chiaro che non avesse lasciato conseguenze su quel bel popò di fisico che si ritrovava, che continuava ad fare colpo con tutte le donne che gli capitavano a tiro. Ogni sera lasciava il locale al braccio di una conquista diversa- Kaori ricordava di averlo visto con almeno una dozzina di ragazze diverse, quel donnaiolo impenitente.

Era stato allora che gli occhi color nocciola di Kaori avevano brillato con la luce del sacro fuoco della decisione: chi meglio di un playboy incallito come Ryo poteva consigliarla su come indurre in tentazione un uomo e farlo capitolare? Certo, lui a malapena sapeva che lei esistesse, e al matrimonio del fratello l’aveva letteralmente presa per i fondelli dandoledel travestito, talmente poco abituato era a vederla con una gonna, il che lo rendeva decisamente odioso agli occhi di Kaori, ma… beh, lui sapeva di cosa aveva bisogno una donna per conquistare il suo cavalier servente.

Era un esperto, lui.

_ Avanti, Kaori, non essere codarda, va’ da lui e chiedigli di aiutarti,  _ si disse, tentando per l’ennesima volta lo stesso discorso. Peccato che auto-convincersi non fosse facile, specie visto chetemeva che Ryo l’avrebbe nuovamente ridicolizzata per la sua totale incapacità di conquistare gli uomini, e rammentandole che, tolto per la mancanza di certi attributi e la velata presenza di altri, lei _era_ un uomo- quasi fosse stata una colpa crescere con maschi incapaci di farla sentire donna.

Sospirò nuovamente continuando a pulire il bicchiere fino a quasi assottigliarlo e consumarlo. Mick, salvo qualche nuovo caso, sarebbe tornato per fine Aprile, quando si fosse tenuto il festival Ryukyo Kaiensai, quando, dall’omino villaggio pittoresco, venivano lanciati meravigliosi fuochi d’artificio che brillavano riflettendo sul limpido mare, e Kaori era decisa a parlargli, e farlo per bene questa volta, niente giri di parole o altro.

E nel caso, avrebbe provato a sedurlo… anche se non aveva la più pallida idea di come fare. Anche se non aveva alcuna intenzione di chiedere aiuto a nessuno, specie a quell’egocentrico playboy incallito che si portava dietro tutte quelle ochette siliconate di Ryo Saeba.

Avrebbe trovato un modo. Se la sarebbe cavata da sola. Dopotutto, non era forse quello che faceva da una vita?

//////

Ryo aveva sempre adorato Sunset Beach da quando, anni prima, era andato a trovare una volta il suo ex partner durante una breve vacanza; la spiaggia dalla soffice sabbia bianca era situata proprio accanto al cosiddetto Villaggio Americano, il che la rendeva il centro della vita della zona, ma alla sera, quel posto cacofonico e affollato si trasformava, ed i chiassosi turisti lasciavano il posto ai locali, che passeggiavano al tramonto o si godevano le stelle davanti a un bel falò, il che era quello che, sotto sotto, voleva fare anche lui. Era stato considerato il migliore agente del suo distretto, aveva fatto carriera velocemente ed era pluridecorato. Apparentemente, aveva tutto dalla vita- il lavoro dei suoi sogni, una bella casa, e una donna diversa al braccio tutte le volte che usciva, ma dopo l’ _incidente_ sentiva che qualcosa era cambiato. 

Si sentiva vuoto, come se il terreno gli mancasse improvvisamente da sotto ai piedi. Non era soltanto per la ferita riportata, per essere stato colpito alle spalle dalla pallottola di un collega, un poliziotto rivelatosi marcio fino al midollo in cui Ryo aveva malriposto la sua fiducia, era stato constatare che, una volta risvegliatosi dopo tre giorni di coma, era solo in ospedale. Non aveva più una famiglia, non aveva veri amici, non una donna che tenesse veramente a lui: di reale, nella vita, aveva solo il lavoro, ma ormai, credeva di aver perduto anche quello. 

Ryo sospirò, facendo affondare i piedi nella sabbia tiepida, perdendosi in quel meraviglioso spettacolo che era il tramonto sul mare e gettandosi alle spalle pigramente il libro che aveva provato a leggere. Aveva provato a fare ritorno alla stazione di polizia, ma era rimasto pietrificato all’entrata, incapace di compiere un solo passo, terrorizzato di venire nuovamente tradito da qualcuno di cui si fidava. Il suo mentore, nonché padre di Saeko, gli aveva proposto un nuovo incarico, un lavoro d’ufficio, ma Ryo non pensava di essere pronto per lasciarsi l’azione alle spalle, pensava di essere ancora troppo giovane… amava tropo il brivido dell’indagine per lasciarselo alle spalle così presto, ma se non fosse riuscito a risolvere i suoi problemi, si sarebbe trovato costretto ad accettare quella proposta, che altro non era che il coronamento di una promettente carriera. Sarebbe stato il naturale passo successivo, ma, davvero, lui non lo voleva. Non ancora- nonostante quello che dicevano tutti.

Incluso il suo migliore amico, Maki, che un lavoro di ufficio in polizia adesso lo aveva, avendo preferito scegliere incarichi meno pericolosi dopo le nozze con la bella Saeko, loro ex compagna di accademia e squadra. Maki aveva avuto pochi dubbi quando aveva compiuto quella scelta, ed i pochi che aveva erano spariti quando aveva stretto per la prima volta tra le braccia il figlio, piangendo come una fontana e ringraziando Saeko e lodandola in modo a dir poco esagerato- _penoso e patetico,_ erano state le parole di Ryo.

Eppure, Ryo sapeva che, purtroppo, quel momento sembrava essere giunto per lui, ma a differenza di Maki, che quella scelta l’aveva compiuta di sua spontanea volontà, Ryo la stava subendo, dato che il solo _pensare_ di partecipare ad un’azione lo pietrificava. Erano quasi sei settimane che era ad Okinawa, ospite dei Makimura, ma non riusciva ad accettare che per lui fosse giunto il momento di….. di ritirarsi. Riflettere non lo stava aiutando per nulla. 

Sospirò, mogio. 

“Ehy, stai attento a dove lanci le cose, deficiente!” Sentì ringhiare da una voce ben poco femminile alle sue spalle, che rimandò al mittente il libro che aveva lanciato pochi attimi prima facendolo sobbalzare ed innervosire non poco. 

Ryo vide Kaori, la “sorella” di Maki- sorellastra, era una storia molto lunga- che lo guardava dall’alto in basso ringhiando come un cane con la rabbia, le mani sui fianchi, il corpo fasciato nel suo tipico abbigliamento da meccanico. Aveva perfino un baffetto di grasso che lo fece sorridere- era proprio un maschiaccio, quella Kaori, e non è che quei ricci ribelli- rosso fuoco, naturali, insolito colore ma carino tutto sommato- che le arrivavano alle spalle aiutassero. Erano così ispidi e ribelli che, più di una ragazza, la facevano sembrare… un camionista, o un travestito, che era poi come l’aveva chiamata al matrimonio di Maki per semplice ripicca.

Ricordava ancora quel giorno come fosse accaduto il giorno prima: Kaori all’epoca aveva diciannove anni, ed era da quando ne aveva quindici o sedici, quando il suo corpo ricordava in tutto e per tutto quello di un maschio, che lui non la vedeva più, e gli era passata di mente. Poi, al matrimonio dei suoi amici, aveva scorto una fanciulla con un grazioso abitino rosa, e l’aveva invitata a ballare, convinto di aver fatto colpo e di aver trovato compagnia per la notte… peccato che lei gli avesse risposto picche, innervosendosi oltre misura perché non credeva che lui non l’avesse riconosciuta – cosa che era accaduta, perché in tre anni Kaori era sbocciata in una bellissima giovane donna dal corpo perturbante- e che si volesse solo prendere gioco di lei, così lui, che non veniva _mai_ rifiutato, aveva detto che, non fosse stato per Maki, non avrebbe mai invitato un mezzo uomo a ballare. Ed era così che erano iniziate le ostilità tra loro. 

Pensò di ignorarla, ma lei lo guardava in silenzio, con un sopracciglio alzato, quasi volesse sfidarlo in qualche modo- come se avesse voluto vedere chi avrebbe ceduto per primo. Beh, lui non lo avrebbe fatto di certo, anche se stuzzicarla era divertente ed era una delle poche cose che lo facessero sentire vivo e che, per un attimo, gli permettevano di concentrarsi solo sul presente e non su tutto quello che stava capitando nella sua vita.

“Beh, cosa ci fa un maschiaccio come te sulla spiaggia al tramonto? Non dirmi che sotto quelle macchie di unto da motore batte un cuore romantico!” La schernì lui, che si era lasciato cadere sulla sabbia, con le mani incrociate a mo’ di cuscino dietro la testa e gli occhi chiusi.

Buttò giù un boccone a dir poco amaro, e gli occhi gli si spalancarono, quando si rese conto che sì, aveva ceduto alla curiosità e le aveva dato la sua attenzione, nonostante si fosse ripromesso di far cedere lei per prima, ma era stato del tutto incapace di resistere alla tentazione di scoprire cosa lei volesse, ma lei non rispose, e distolse lo sguardo arrossendo da capo a piedi. 

_ Vittoria,  _ pensò Ryo, sorridendo tronfio e soddisfatto, conscio dell’effetto e dell’ascendente che aveva anche su di lei nonostante quella sconfitta inflitta al suo ego sette anni prima. Kaori però si fece forza e lo guardò dritto in faccia, leggermente titubante e ancora con un lieve rossore sulle guance, cosa che stava facendo uno strano effetto a Ryo, facendogli venire strani… _pensieri_ , pensieri che partivano dalle parti basse.

“Devo fare un salto a casa. Miki mi ha chiesto se posso darle una mano al Cafè anche stasera e non posso certo presentarmi vestita così.”

“Vorrei ben vedere. Spaventeresti i clienti conciata così. Sembri un transessuale.” Sghignazzò malevolo, prima di lamentarsi per aver ricevuto un colpo in testa che lo fece trasalire, nonostante non avesse ben capito con che cosa lei lo avesse colpito.

“Brutto idiota maleducato, sono stata a lavorare sui motori tutto il pomeriggio!” Gli ringhiò contro, stringendo i pugni ai lati del corpo. E che corpo, nonostante quello che lui le diceva (e che lei sembrava credere): sì, era macchiata di grasso da capo a piedi, ma gli shorts di jeans mettevano in mostra delle lunghe gambe snelle, e la magliettina fina strizzava un seno procace in cui a lui non sarebbe dispiaciuto affondare il viso, e lascava intravedere alcuni centimetri di pancia perfettamente piatta.

Ryo ingoiò a vuoto, quasi in tralice. Ecco che di nuovo aveva quei pensieri su Kaori, la sorella del suo migliore amico nonché donna che aveva osato rifiutarlo! 

“Beh, nessuna bella al braccio stasera? ” lei gli chiesa, fredda, tentando di apparire disinteressata. Non che con lui funzionasse- nonostante tutto, di donne ne capiva, e nelle ultime settimane si era reso conto di capire bene soprattutto quella rossa tutto pepe con cui adorava bisticciare. 

“Perché, vuoi il tuo turno a provare la mercanzia?” le chiese, sapendo bene come avrebbe reagito- certo, era un maschiaccio, ma era tenera, innocente, e da come si rapportava con gli altri, Ryo era quasi del tutto certo che fosse innocente sotto _tutti_ i punti di vista. Se a ventisei anni era ancora una verginella innocente, la sola menzione del sesso per lei doveva essere a dir poco scioccante e cause di non poco imbarazzo. 

Kaori non gli rispose, e Ryo alzò gli occhi per scrutarla. Pareva… angosciata, e Kaori non si era mai permessa di farsi vedere in quello stato da lui, mai. Era troppo orgogliosa per permettere una cosa simile, non gli avrebbe mai dato un’arma in più per il suo già ricco arsenale di batture e commenti di dubbio gusto. 

“Beh, si può sapere cosa cavolo hai che non va?” Le chiese, un po’ seccato, per mascherare un… qualcosa che gli bruciava nel petto. Preoccupazione, forse? Chissà, ma non certo per quella piccola vipera- più per il fratello, probabilmente. 

Anzi, ne era certo: doveva essere così! _Sì, sì, sono preoccupato per Saeko e maki, non di certo per lei, che mi tratta come una pezza da scarpe!_

“Vorrei assumerti.” Disse lei tutto d’un fiato. 

“Assumermi? Ma per favore!” Ryo ridusse gli occhi a due fessure, non capendo dove volesse arrivare la rossa. “Spiacente, ragazzina, ma non faccio l’investigatore privato, sono un vero poliziotto, io, non un dilettante che gioca a fare l’Ispettore Callaghan.” 

Kaori si irrigidì, desiderosa di colpirlo di nuovo come una novella dea della vendetta.. “Non sai nemmeno cosa ti voglio chiedere.”

“Beh, vado per esclusione: non so fare cocktails, il caffè, cappuccino o altre bevande, e a malapena so cambiare la ruota della mia Mini se buco. L’unica cosa che potrei fare è o aiutarti a risolvere qualche mistero che passa per quella tue testolina bacata, o insegnanti a sparare, ma non ho intenzione di fare nessuna delle due, quindi… hasta la vista!” 

Lei sospirò, scuotendo lieve il capo, facendo muovere nell’aria quei ciuffi ribelli. Si era alzata una leggera brezza, e oltre all’odore di olio di motore, alla narici di Ryo giunse anche quello di vaniglia. Sentì un rimescolio nelle parti basse, segno che _qualcuno_ si stava risvegliando, e ingoiò a vuoto di nuovo, stringendo i denti per togliersi quelle dannate idee dalla testa.

_ No, no, e poi no! Non Kaori Makimura! Non la sorella del mio migliore amico!  _ Si ripeté mentalmente. Poi lei, nonostante fosse femmina \- e che femmina!- di femminile aveva poco o nulla, e a lui piacevano le _vere_ ragazze! 

“Voglio che tu mi insegni a sedurre un uomo.” Lei sussurrò, mordendosi le labbra e guardandosi i piedi, che calzavano modestissime sneakers che dovevano essere state un tempo bianche. 

Lui la fissò a boccaaperta, con gli occhi che gli uscivano dalle orbite. "Tu... tu vuoi…”

Non riusciva neppure a finire la frase. Cioè… era davvero appena successo? Davvero lei voleva che… e poi, cosa voleva dire esattamente on… cosa sia spettava che lei gli insegnasse che… che lui fosse il suo maestro nel…

Il rimescolio delle parti basse, che fino a quel momento Ryo era stato ancora capace di tenere a bada, si fece ancora più forte mentre la sua mente veniva inondate di immagini a luci rosse molto esplicite di lui e della bella rossa, il tipo di cose per cui il suo migliore amico gli avrebbe, come minimo, tagliato gli attributi, avesse mai saputo cosa pensava della cara sorellina, e Ryo si schiarì la gola, risistemandosi per rendere il rigonfiamento all’altezza del cavallo dei jeans meno evidente.

“Sì,” gli ripose, lasciandosi cadere al suo fianco sulla sabbia e drizzando le spalle, guardando dritta di fronte a se e rifiutandosi di incontrare il suo sguardo. Sbuffò, seccata, nonostante le sue guance fossero ancora leggermente arrossate. “Senti, Ryo, ho ventisei anni. Quasi tutte le mie ex compagne di liceo sono sposate, e voglio farlo anch’io.” 

“Vuoi _sposarti_?” la parola gli uscì dalla bocca quasi fosse stata un crimine: cosa c’era di bello nel matrimonio, nel legarsi per sempre ad una persona senza avere la certezza che sarebbe durato? Magari faceva per qualcuno, come Maki, ma non per lui (nonostante _tutti_ provassero in continuazione a farlo accasare): preferiva di gran lunga essere l’amico di letto di tutte. “Cosa c’è di male ad essere single?”

“Beh, scusa tanto se io non sono come te e voglio qualcosa di più di semplici avventure di una notte. Io voglio sposarmi e farmi una famiglia!”

Ryo continuava a guardarla con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, massaggiandosi il collo. Esattamente, cosa voleva da lui? Lui ed il matrimonio erano agli antipodi! 

“Quindi… cosa vuoi? Che ti insegni ad acchiappare qualche ignaro turista?” le chiese, malandrino, sul punto di scoppiare a ridere. 

“No!” Arrossì lei. “No, io… io ho già qualcuno.”

Gli occhi di Ryo tornarono a farsi due fessure, mentre scavava nei meandri della sua mente per capire se avesse potuto, nelle settimane precedenti, incontrare qualcuno che potesse essere il potenziale fidanzato di Kaori, ma non gli venne in mente nessuno. “L’ho già incontrato?”

“Uhm… forse, non ne sono certa.” Kaori si mise un dito sotto al mento e si mise a pensare, concentrata. “Mick Angel? Lavora per l’Interpol, me l’ha presentato mio fratello quando ha seguito un caso qui ad Okinawa.”

Gli occhi di Ryo tornarono ad uscire dalle orbite. 

Sì, conosceva Mick Angel, come molti nel loro settore: ex detective della Polizia di Los Angeles, aveva militato nella Prima Squadra Omicidi, ed era quasi morto per salvare numerose vite in un attentato, quando un uomo, furibondo per non essere stato ritenuto psicologicamente adeguato all’accademia di polizia, aveva approfittato del funerale di due poliziotti per tentare di distruggere l’intera struttura di polizia (e di governo locale) di Los Angeles. Mick aveva fatto così strada, ottenendo un incarico all’Interpol, che lo aveva portato fino in Giappone, dove, tra gli altri, aveva collaborato… con lui. Mick era leggermente egocentrico, ma aveva un buon cuore, tutto sommato erano buoni amici e compagni di bevute e partite a poker o biliardo in giro nei locali.

“Beh, ecco, Mick ed io siamo ormai fidanzati da un po’…” disse lei, timida, giocherellando con la sabbia con i piedi, stupendolo. Si chiese se Mick sapesse di essere fidanzato con Kaori, che sì, aveva un fisico invidiabile, ma non sapeva come sfruttarlo e aveva lo stesso sex appeal di un sacco di patate vecchie. “Abbiamo sempre detto che ne avremmo riparlato, ma credo che adesso sia il momento giusto.”

“Per sedurlo.” Ryo scandì le parole, quasi stesse parlando con un bambino. “Per convincerlo a sposarti.” 

“Il nostro rapporto dovrebbe essere appassionato, ma Mick mi tratta come se fossi una bambola di porcellana, e io sono stufa marcia dei suoi bacetti! Quel cretino deve ficcarsi una volta per tutte in quella sua zucca vuota che io sono una donna fatta di carne e sangue con dei bisogni, e non sua sorella!” Gli disse lei, stringendo i denti, risoluta e leggermente arrabbiata. Giusto leggermente. 

Ryo sospirò. Se pensava di sedurre Mick Angel con quell’atteggiamento, partiva male. Non era certo rivolgendosi a lui così che lo avrebbe conquistato! 

“E tu…” scandì Kaori, sghignazzando malevola. “Per quanto mi duole ammetterlo, tu _sai_ come si conquista qualcuno. Lo sanno tutti che ti porti a casa ogni sera una ragazza diversa! Quindi, voglio che _tu_ mi insegni cosa fare per conquistarlo una volta per tutte!”

Ryo sospirò, ripetendo quello che a Kaori pareva ormai ovvio e assodato. “Tu vuoi che io ti insegni a sedurre. Il tuo ragazzo.” 

“Voglio che quel cretino mi veda come una donna! Tra un paio di settimane verrà in vacanza sull’isola per il festival dei fuochi d’artificio di primavera, e io voglio approfittarne per fargli capire che è ora di passare al livello successivo!” 

Ryo alzò un sopracciglio, cercando di capire come diavolo stessero girando le ruote nel cervello di quella ragazza. “Ma, scusa, perché non glielo chiedi tu? Sei una ragazza moderna, al giorno d’oggi mica è uno scandalo se è la donna a proporre il matrimonio!”

“Non ho intenzione di supplicarlo di sposarmi!” Sibilò lei, convinta. “Mick _vuole_ sposarmi, lo so, ma non se n’è ancora reso conto, e io non so da che parte cominciare. Per questo mi serve il tuo aiuto!”

Ryo sospirò. “Sei leggermente pazzerella se pensi che sarei in grado di fare di te una maestra di seduzione in meno di due settimane.” 

“Hai ragione,” lei alzò il mento, con gli occhi che le brillavano. “Forse non sei in gamba come credevo. Devo essermi sbagliata.” 

“Rimangiatelo subito!” Ryo praticamente sbraitò, incapace di incassare un colpo che lo andasse a ferire là dove più contava, nelle sua arti seduttive. 

Fissò quel sorrisetto malandrino, quei grandi occhi color nocciola ed i capelli rossi ribelli, e per la prima volta da tempo, mentre litigava con lei, si sentì…. Vivo. Emozionato. Curioso. Come quando indagava su un caso particolarmente interessante.

“D’accordo,” acconsentì, quasi urlando le parole, neanche fosse stato ferito nell’orgoglio . “Ci sto!”

Al colmo della gioia, Kaori gli si lanciò addosso, con le braccia al collo di lui, _squittendo,_ cinguettando, ricoprendolo di ringraziamenti mentre entrambi cadevano sulla tiepida sabbia, in una posizione a dir poco equivocabile che li portò a cadere uno sull’altro, con i seni della rossa a diretto contatto col torace di lui, coperto solo da una maglietta rossa e lei che gli stava praticamente a cavalcioni, rischiando di rendersi conto di che effetto quello stretto contatto facesse al giovane uomo. 

Rossa in volto ed imbarazzata, Kaori si alzò, continuando a ringraziarlo, e tutta eccitata corse verso casa salterellando, mentre Ryo si coricò prono, onde evitare di mostrare _cosa_ gli era capitato quando Kaori gli era saltata in grembo a tutti quelli che passavano, ed essere arrestato per pubblica indecenza- ci mancava solo quella per rendere il suo curriculum un disastro e mettere a repentaglio il suo incarico!

Nascose il capo nella sabbia, letteralmente, e sospirò, piagnucolando, maledicendosi per il suo dannato orgoglio e per l’effetto che quella “ragazzina” aveva su di lui. 

Ma  
in che razza di guaio si era cacciato? 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non riusciva a credere di aver chiesto a Ryo Saeba di insegnarle a sedurre un uomo. Ryo- lo stesso uomo che la prendeva a pesci in faccia, le dava del transessuale, che la chiamava mezzo uomo e che al matrimonio di suo fratello aveva avuto il coraggio di fare quella sceneggiata… aveva chiesto a Hideyuki di presentargli quella bella damigella che non conosceva e che avrebbe camminato al suo braccio durante la cerimonia- a quanto pareva, conosceva invece molto bene le sorelle di Saeko, invece. Come se davvero non l’avesse riconosciuta, lei, che lui aveva il stramaledetto vizio di chiamare ragazzo mio!

Appena varcata la porta di casa, Kaori si pietrificò, e iniziò ad andare nel panico, rendendosi conto della colossale _idiozia_ che aveva fatto. Piagnucolando e maledicendosi, ripetendo _stupida, stupida, stupida Kaori_ come un mantra, si spoglio, ed entrò nella doccia. Si sentiva accaldata, con le guance in fiamme, così preferì l’acqua fredda per darsi una bella calmata.

Non riusciva a credere di aver chiesto a _Ryo Saeba_ di insegnarle a sedurre un uomo. Ryo- lo stesso uomo che la prendeva a pesci in faccia, le dava del transessuale, che la chiamava mezzo uomo e che al matrimonio di suo fratello aveva avuto il coraggio di fare quella sceneggiata… aveva chiesto a Hideyuki di _presentargli_ quella bella damigella che non conosceva e che avrebbe camminato al suo braccio durante la cerimonia- a quanto pareva, conosceva invece _molto bene_ le sorelle di Saeko, invece. Come se davvero non l’avesse riconosciuta, lei, che lui aveva il stramaledetto vizio di chiamare _ragazzo mio!_

Le guance le andarono a fuoco, nonostante l’acqua fredda… sì, lo aveva fatto! E lui, punto nell’orgoglio, quando lei aveva osato insinuare che forse era tutta una sceneggiata la sua e lui non era questo grande _tombeur de femmes_ che si auto-proclamava, aveva accettato la sfida. Non certo per aiutarla, anche perché, Kaori razionalizzò, forse lui aveva ragione, _forse_ : come poteva imparare a sedurre un uomo in meno di due settimane? Era impossibile. Avrebbe fatto la figura della cretina e Mick avrebbe riso di lei. O l’avrebbe lasciata.

Sospirò, sentendosi esposta nonostante fosse sola sotto la doccia- già, sola, come sempre. Hide aveva sposato Saeko (perché lei aveva preso l’iniziativa seducendolo), Miki si era accasata con Umi (chiedendogli _lei_ la mano- e Kaori aveva pure preso il bouquet, che adesso, secco, giaceva in una scatola in fondo al suo armadio) e adesso suo fratello era padre, e quel pargoletto era la cosa più bella che lei avesse mai visto, e aveva risvegliato in lei un istinto materno che Kaori non credeva di possedere. Adesso, tutte le volte che lo accudiva, si immaginava i suoi figli…. Sarebbero stati rossi come lei, o biondi come Mick? Avrebbero avuto occhi color nocciola o azzurri?

Era tempo di agire, non poteva né voleva tergiversare oltre. Mick, adesso cheaveva avuto un avanzamento di carriera, doveva accettare che era ora di smetterla di girovagare per il mondo per acciuffare ladri e truffatori e di occupare il suo ufficio al palazzo di giustizia in pianta stabile, non solo per qualche settimana ogni tanto. E lei… 

Lei amava la sua vita, ma adesso voleva essere qualcosa di più che la _sorella di_. Sapeva che era vecchio stampo, che non le rendeva onore quale donna moderna, ma lei _voleva_ che la gente si voltasse e dicesse “Guarda, quella è Kaori Angel”, che le facesse i complimenti per i suoi figli come li facevano a Saeko….

Emise un gemito, sentendosi un po’ sconfitta e delusa. Haru aveva risvegliato in lei quei sogni e desideri che aveva tenuto celati anche a sé stessa, ma di certo non aveva risvegliato l’istinto paterno- o, come lo chiamava scherzosamente suo fratello (una vecchia battuta di Ryo, a quanto pareva _), l’istinto di conservazione della specie_ \- del suo compagno. 

La prima volta che aveva visto il piccolo di alcuni giorni, erano circa sei mesi che non si vedevano perché lui stava svolgendo un’indagine in parallelo con un collega Britannico per acciuffare una famosa e tosta ladra, Mick aveva chiesto, nell’ordine: 

- _“Chi è?”_ al che, lei, aveva alzato un sopracciglio con tono accusatorio, chiedendogli cosa volesse dire con quell’affermazione, che l’aveva portato a chiederle:

- _“Perché non mi hai detto che eri incinta?!”_ Andando nel panico ed appiattendosi contro il muro, dimostrando a Kaori che no,non era pronto ad essere padre. Quando lei gli ebbe ricordato che le leggi della biologia non erano relative e che lui era via da sei mesi, Haru aveva due settimane, quindi difficilmente sarebbe potuto essere suo figlio, lui prese, come diceva il fratellone “Toma per Roma”, ed arrivo a chiederle una cosa che l’aveva portata a dargli una padellata in faccia, rammentandogli che la _sua amica_ Saeko era incinta l’ultima volta che lui aveva visitato l’isola…

-“ _Se non mi volevi più avresti dovuto dirmelo, Kaori, non tradirmi in questo modo!”_

Si pizzicò il naso. Sì, Mick a volte era un po’… _tonto_ , per essere gentile, ma questo valeva solo per le questioni private. Nel lavoro, era uno dei migliori del suo campo, ma se il suo superiore l’avesse visto lì, alle prese con lei, Kaori dubitava che avrebbe fatto così tanto carriera ed in così poco tempo. Il suo capo lo tempestava di domande, richieste, gli affidava casi su casi… adesso stava indagando su un trio che derubava ricchi uomini d’affari coinvolti in affari loschi e che erano riusciti ad arricchirsi lavorando tra le maglie della giustizia, a scapito di poveri malcapitati… Kaori capiva che quello fosse il suo lavoro, sapeva che sarebbe tornato a casa una volta per tutte solo quando li avesse presi, ma sinceramente, c’erano giorni in cui tifava per loro- forse perché il pirata della strada che aveva ucciso i suoi genitori non era mai stato cercato veramente? 

Sentì il campanello suonare, e ricordando improvvisamente che Saeko aveva detto che avrebbe potuto aver bisogno dei suoi servigi come tata nel pomeriggio, avvolse il suo corpo in uno striminzito asciugamano giallo pallido, i capelli rossi appiccicati alla nuca e al collo fradici, che colavano, facendo scivolale goccioline d’acqua lungo il suo corpo statuario. “Arrivo subito… tu entra pure!”

“Oh, amore mio, vieni da me!” Cinguettò, mentre scendeva le scale per andare incontro all’adorato nipotino. 

Arrivata al pian terreno, però, si bloccò, e divenne rossa come un peperone, ed iniziò a balbettare. 

Non erano Saeko ed il piccolo Haru ad essere entrati. Oh, no: nell’ingresso della sua casetta, Ryo Saeba la stava _divorando_ famelico con il suo sguardo da lupo malandrino. 

“Ma ciao, bell’angioletto. Ti sei fatta male quando sei caduta dal paradiso?” Le chiese, usando la più patetica delle frasi da rimorchio, tant’è che Kaori si chiese se si fosse dovuta ricredere sulle sue presunte capacità amatorie. Lui però, intanto, continuava ad avvicinarsi, ed aveva iniziato a scrutarla.. a studiarla… da ogni angolazione. 

“Ma che… tu… cosa…” balbettò Kaori, tentando di stringere l’asciugamano con sempre maggiore forza. Peccato che questo volesse dire tirarlo sempre più su, lasciando sempre una maggiore porzione di coscia scoperta e a disposizione dello sguardo da mandrillo in calore di Saeba.

“Ma mi hai invitato tu a entrare, Kaori cara. Hai così tanta voglia di iniziare le tue lezioni? O forse… era tutta una balla per convincermi a portarti a letto? Non c’era bisogno di tutta questa messinscena, Kaori cara,sono sempre felice di concedermi a una bella donna, io! Allora: preferisci il divano o la camera da letto?” Le disse, ormai a pochi passi di distanza da lei. Ryo aveva un tono scherzoso, ma meno idiota di prima, e lei lo sentiva… troneggiare su di sé. Era possente, maestoso, da perdere il fiato e la testa, e sì, lei aveva un fidanzato, ma lui era un bell’uomo, e la stava guardando come avrebbe voluto che _Mick_ la guardasse. E poi… E poi, lui l’aveva definita _bella_. Il respiro le morì in gola, chiedendosi se stesse scherzando o se dicesse il vero- ma no, quegli occhi scuri e profondi non potevano mentire, parlavano di desiderio, di lussuria. 

Le girava la testa. Tempo trenta secondi, se lui non se ne fosse andato o lei non si fosse data una svegliata, sarebbe stata l’ennesima oca cretina che finiva nel suo letto, e lei _non_ voleva nulla del genere: aveva bisogno di lezioni per aggiungere un po’ di pepe alla sua relazione con Mick, non di… di essere sedotta da Saeba!

“Pensavo fosse Saeko.” Ammise a bassa voce, rossa in volto, cercando di guardare ovunque ma non lui, che continuava lento a incedere verso di lei. “Potresti uscire, per favore?”

“Non credo proprio,” le rispose lui, che, se era sorpreso per lo spettacolo, non lo dava assolutamente a vedere. “Questo spettacolo è fin troppo allettante per andarmene così su due piedi, angioletto bello.”

Kaori si strinse l’asciugamano al petto- non facendo altro che enfatizzare il giovane seno sodo e pieno, su cui era focalizzata l’attenzione di Ryo, che stava _di nuovo_ litigando con le parti basse per tenerle a freno, nonostante la sua mente fosse tempestata _di nuovo_ da immaginifici scenari a luci rosse con protagonisti lui e la bella rossa- e sbuffò qualcosa, che Ryo non capì, ma immaginò essere una sequela di insulti da scaricatore di porto, di quelli che erano sempre piaciuti a Kaori, da che ricordava. 

“Sai, se conosco bene Mick, _e io lo conosco_ , se tu ti facessi trovare così al suo ritorno la smetterebbe subito di considerarti come una sorellina e ti strapperebbe quello straccetto di dosso e ti sco….” Ryo si schiarì la gola, arrossendo leggermente, cosa che fece sorridere Kaori, che lo trovò quasi buffo, a suo modo tenero- in quell’istante, almeno. “Ehm, _farebbe l’amore_ con te sul pavimento, fidati.” 

Kaori sospirò, con aria sognante, arrossendo, immaginando quella _meravigliosa_ ipotesi nella sua mente- non che lei e Mick non facessero sesso, ma era tutto molto… all’acqua di rose, e per giunta, la volte in cui era successo ci potevano contare sulle dita delle mani (senza nemmeno usarle tutte) e per quel che riguardava _i suoi_ orgasmi… beh, per quello non le serviva nemmeno _una_ mano. Quelli, erano proprio ancora una creatura mitologica, per Kaori. 

“Dici?” Gli chiese, titubante, quasi incerta, e Ryo si sentì cedere le ginocchia. Ma era… era cretina, quella donna? Ma non si rendeva conto di che effetto faceva agli uomini, soprattutto se… se si faceva vedere come mamma l’aveva fatta subito dopo una doccia con quell’ erotico profumo di vaniglia addosso che faceva venire voglia di morderla ovunque?

_ Sì,  _ pensò Ryo, grattandosi la testa e sospirando, ricacciando nuovamente via quelle dannate visioni a luci rosse e cercando disperatamente di rammentare al suo estremamente indisciplinato _amichetto_ che Kaori era la sorella del suo migliore amico, quindi off-limits. 

L’uomo si schiarì la gola, fingendo un disinteresse che era ben lungi dal provare. “Beh, se ti presentassi così, poco ma sicuro- almeno potresti _fingere_ di avere sex appeal. Lui non so, ma io, con una che sembra un travestito, non andrei _mai._ ”

Kaori digrignò i denti, divenendo livida di rabbia. “E con questo cosa vorresti dire, brutto porco?” Gli strillò contro, gettandogli contro la prima cosa che si trovò a portata di mano- un martello, di quelli di gomma ma belli pesanti, che aveva usato quella mattina per fare una piccola riparazione e che aveva lasciato in giro. **“Esci subito di qui! Fuori!”**

Coi sudori freddi, e temendo per la propria incolumità, Ryo corse fuori dalla porta senza farselo dire una seconda volta, fermandosi solo quando fu fuori dallo steccato bianco e nella strada, dove riteneva di essere al sicuro – di certo, Kaori non avrebbe _mai_ osato seguirlo solo con quello striminzito asciugamano stretto intorno al busto, dove tutti avrebbero potuto assistere alla sua scenata!

“Guarda che io volevo solo invitarti a bere qualcosa al Cat’s Eye, brutta ingrata!” Sbraitò, livido di rabbia con lei, ma soprattutto col suo amichetto, che, a dispetto della situazione, sembrava che se la stesse godendo. Se fosse stato dotato di vita propria, _il balordo,_ che non voleva saperne di ritornare al suo posto, se la sarebbe risa di gusto, poco ma sicuro.

“A chi hai dato della brutta, cafone? Ma come diavolo fa mio fratello ad essere amico di un troglodita come te?” Sbraitò lei della finestra, tentando il lancio del martello, col bersaglio la testa del _cafone troglodita,_ che, con sommo disappunto di Kaori, mancò. In pieno. 

“Cos’è, hai già avuto ripensamenti, angioletto? Hai deciso che tutto sommato una relazione all’acqua di rose da eterna fidanzatina ti va bene?” La schernì lui, tronfio, braccia consente, certo che avrebbe colpito e affondato il suo obbiettivo, ovvero l’amor proprio femminile di Kaori. Sorrise soddisfatto quando Kaori non rispose, ma continuò a guardarlo con quel _delizioso_ sguardo omicida _._

_ Dì un po’, ma da quand’è che ti si attizzano i bollenti spiriti con la violenza? A noi piacciono le donne sexy ma delicate, non gli scaricatori di porto!  _ Ryo rammentò al suo amichetto, che guizzava colmo di spirito di vita a quellavisione, con estremo disappunto del suo proprietario, che di andare in calore per quella, non ne voleva proprio sapere. _Non farti strane idee. A noi, Kaori Makimura_ NON _piace. È una semplice reazione biologica dettata dall’averla vista nuda._

“Guarda che ho un nome, puoi anche piantarla con i nomignoli!” Sbraitò lei, che tuttavia sembrava _leggermente_ più calma. Era alla finestra che incrociava le braccia, mettendo ancora più in risalto quel bel seno giovane, e ancora prima che le parti basse potessero anche solo pensare qualcosa, Ryo ricordò all’amico discolo che se _loro_ erano molto bravi a sparare, Maki se la cavava _molto_ bene coi coltelli. Meglio di un lanciatore. Poteva colpire pure bersagli in movimento con la massima precisione- e renderlo un eunuco per lui non sarebbe stato un problema. 

“E comunque,” continuò lei, imperterrita e altezzosa. “Ti avevo detto che dovevo andare da Miki!”

Ryo sospirò, tendando di apparire seccato, quasi si trovasse ad aver a che fare con una zucca dura- che poi, più o meno, era quello che stava succedendo. “Lezione numero uno: prova ad essere un po’ più gentile col tuo prossimo, specie se sono uomini. Se qualcuno ti invita ad uscire, si aspetta che tu risponda _Sì, grazie,_ non _vai all’inferno!”_

Certo, Kaori non aveva usato _quelle_ parole, ma Ryo era quasi del tutto sicuro che il significato del martello fosse stato quello. _Ah, e mi ha pure chiesto lei aiuto! Solo perché era imbarazzata che l’ho vista nuda!_

Kaori non sorrise, continuò a fissarlo con un sopracciglio alzato, come se si stesse aspettando un colpo basso da un momento all’altro. Saeba stava tramando qualcosa, e con ogni secondo che passava, il suo rimpianto per avergli chiesto aiuto cresceva in lei sempre di più- ma ora era troppo tardi, e non si sarebbe mai tirata indietro, perché lui l’avrebbe derisa e avrebbe passato le loro intere esistenze ricordandoglielo, e Kaori non aveva la benché minima intenzione di dargli quella soddisfazione. Mai.

“Cos’è? Te la fai sotto, angioletto?” la spronò lui, desideroso di vedere fino a che punto si sarebbe spinta la rossa ribelle. “Guarda che capisco se non te la senti. Non tutti sono fatti per nottate bollenti tra le lenzuola…”

“ **Sì, d’accordo, dannazione, verrò a bere qualcosa con te al Cat’s Eye!”** lei sbraitò. Sputacchiando. Ryo sospirò. Tanto bella, e zero femminilità- non era un mistero il perché Mick fosse restio a portasela a letto. Sinceramente, iniziava a essere un deterrente perfino per _lui,_ che a casa veniva soprannominato _lo stallone_ perché usciva quasi tutte le sere con una donna diversa- donne che, inevitabilmente, finivano nel suo letto. 

_ Casa.  _ Si chiese se potesse davvero chiamarla così. Erano quattro mura con un letto, un televisore, una poltrona, un frigo minuscolo perennemente vuoto e un fornello. Il suo appartamento era peggio del peggiore appartamento da scapolo. Era poco più di una stanzetta di motel. _Casa_ era qualcuno da cui tornare- amici, una donna, sorelle, fratelli, genitori… e lui, tolto un nonno impiccione che meno ci aveva a che fare, meglio stava, non aveva nessuno, nemmeno un cane o un gatto.

Scrollò il capo, maledicendosi. Non era il momento di pensare a quel genere di cose. Era a Okinawa per _non_ pensare e spassarsela un po’, non per peggiorare la sua situazione emotiva!

“Sai, detto così amabilmente faresti passare la voglia a chiunque, perfino a un babbuino in calore….” Ridacchiò Ryo, cattivello. Ma lo aveva fatto apposta: adorava vedere Kaori arrabbiata, e _voleva_ aiutarla con quel suo folle piano, perché i momenti passati con lei ad architettare questa sua… idea… erano stati gli unici in tutte quelle settimane in cui si fosse sentito bene, libero, leggero… se stesso, insomma. 

“Vai al diavolo, brutto stronzo!” ringhiò lei. Ma Ryo non si mosse. Oh, no, lui se ne stava lì, a fissarla con quel suo sorrisetto beffardo a braccia incrociate, aspettando che _lei_ capitolasse. Non se ne sarebbe mai andato, Kaori lo sapeva, amava troppo vincere e soprattutto sembrava che farla _incazzare_ fosse da sempre lo scopo ultimo della sua esistenza. 

Cedette. Come lui sapeva che avrebbe fatto. “Grazie Ryo, sarò felice di venire con te a bere qualcosa al Cat’s Eye.” Sibilò ringhiando. A sorridere non ci provò nemmeno- avrebbe visto a dieci kilometri di distanza che era falso come un paio di scarpe _Brada._

“Beh, meglio di niente, ma c’è ancora parecchio su cui lavorare.” Sospirò, incamminandosi con le mani incrociate dietro il capo. “Passo a prenderti alle otto.”

“Guarda che posso andarci anche da sola! Vado al Cat’s Eye per conto mio da quando avevo quindici anni, cosa credi!”

Ryo si fermò, e iniziò a sbuffare come un toro imbufalito. Voleva davvero fare questa cosa, ma quella testona stava rendendo tutto molto complicato. Ma voleva imparare qualcosa o no?O lo faceva apposta perché era una _sadica virago_ che ci trovava gusto a farlo uscire fuori dai gangheri ad ogni minima occasione? 

“Col cavolo che ci incontriamo là! Questo è un appuntamento, se non ti è chiaro, testa dura che non sei altro, e dato che _io_ ti ho invitato, si presuppone che _io_ ti venga a prendere!”

“Sì, e magari vorrai pure pagarmi il conto, tsè!” lo schernì lei, di nuovo altezzosa. Ryo fece per aprire la bocca e dirle di sì, che era così che funzionava, ma lei lo fulminò. “Non è un appuntamento. È una _lezione_ \- preferirei essere sepolta sotto una tonnellata di ghiaia piuttosto di uscire con uno come te per davvero!” 

“Beh, se pensi che _io_ uscirei mai con uno scaricatore di porto con le tette ti sbagli di grosso! Contrariamente a quello che ti dice tuo fratello, ho gusto, _io_!”Le sbraitò contro, attirando l’attenzione dei passanti che li guardavano chi curioso, chi sorridendo, certi di essersi trovato nel mezzo di una schermaglia tra innamorati. 

“Passo a prenderti alle otto, e vedi di essere pronta!” Terminò, sbattendo i piedi mentre girava sui tacchi e se ne andava, finalmente, per la sua strada- starsene lì davanti a lei con quel _dannato_ asciugamano stava diventando troppo anche per il suo autocontrollo.

“Benissimo, sarà un vero piacere e grazie per l’invito!” Sbraitò lei di rimando, sbattendo la finestra mentre la chiudeva e se tornava su per le scale per vestirsi, fumante di rabbiae meditando vendetta verso quell’emerito imbecille a cui aveva chiesto di insegnarle ad essere una femme fatale. 


	3. 3

Kaori si lasciò cadere sul letto, sospirando sconsolata. Era una vera cretina. Una volta che la rabbia era sfumata- per cosa si fosse arrabbiata poi, non ne era certa nemmeno lei- aveva iniziato a sudare freddo e sentire le farfalle allo stomaco- una novità, perché nemmeno Mick le aveva mai fatto quell’effetto. 

Era una stupidaggine. Non aveva senso che fosse emozionata o incerta, non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Non era un vero appuntamento, e di certo non stava uscendo _per davvero_ con quel dongiovanni incallito di Saeba. 

Emise un labile singhiozzo. Aveva passato il suo tempo a rovistare nel suo armadio, ma di decente c’era ben poco. Sospirò di nuovo, decidendo che avrebbe messo un paio di shorts neri, ed una magliettina corta a righe colorate, con un paio di scarpe da ginnastica pulite. Sì, era carina così, ma nulla di che- sembrava una _ragazzina_ , o un cucciolo, non una donna che usciva per bere vino in compagnia di un uomo affascinante.

Si vestì velocemente, legando alla meno peggio i capelli in una coda parecchio disordinata e ricordandosi che non doveva certo conquistare quel dongiovanni da strapazzo, e alle otto andò ad aprire la portaa Ryo quando lui suonò il campanello.

“Quasi quasi facevi meglio ad aprirmi con l’asciugamano.” Lui la guardò con occhio critico, chiedendosi cosa doveva fare con lei- e perché Kaori stava così dannatamente bene con quei vestiti da adolescente. Non avrebbero dovuto eccitarlo, eppure, la femminilità inconsapevole di Kaori era….conturbante. Con quelle gambe lunghe e il seno _strizzato_ da quella magliettina, era una bomba sexy, e lei nemmeno se ne rendeva conto. 

Più che tutto: come cavolo faceva Mick a non rendersi conto della benedizione divinache si trovava sotto alle lenzuola? Fosse stata la sua donna, e fosse stata leggermente più amabile, non l’avrebbe mai lasciata uscire di casa- e soprattutto, le avrebbe permesso di indossare al massimo biancheria intima di pizzo, altro che _vestiti!_

_ È la sorella di Maki ed ha un caratteraccio, quindi è off-limits. Piantala di immaginartela nuda, coglione che non sei altro!Lei e Saeko sono le uniche donne che non ti puoi fare, per nessun motivo al mondo, va bene? Quindi vedi di trovarti altro materiale per arraparti!  _

“Stai bene?” Gli chiese lei, più perché era abituata ad essere gentile che per un’effettiva preoccupazione, perché più che malato, Ryo le sembrava semplicemente…. _Strano_. Davvero non capiva come un emerito idiota come quello potesse essere così bravo nel suo lavoro, e soprattutto amico di suo fratello.

Ryo si schiarì la gola,e scacciò, o almeno ci provò, quegli inopportuni pensieri a luci rosse dalla testa, tentando di cambiare argomento. “Potevi metterti un vestito. Magari se ti facessi più carina Mick sarebbe più invogliato a saltarti addosso.”

“Faccio il meccanico, Ryo. Non mi servono vestitini frivoli. E comunque Mick è un uomo di gran lunga migliore di te. Non è certo un vestito a farlo sentire attratto da una donna. Guarda più in profondità, _lui.”_ Lo morse, di nuovo con quel dannato tono altezzoso che lo mandava in bestia. 

Ryo si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio, però, chiedendosi se Maki avesse mai parlato sul serio del caro Mick alla sua sorellina. Mick Angel che guardava alla qualità interiore di una donna? Beh, o era davvero cambiato parecchio da quando si erano incontrati la prima volta perché l’angioletto aveva fatto un qualche tipo di miracolo, o Mick era un ottimo attore e Kaori davvero troppo ingenua per il suo stesso bene.

_ Temo la seconda,  _ rifletté. Ryo si rimise la maschera da seduttore incallito, e sorridendole, le offrì il braccio- non voleva perdere più tempo del necessario dietro a quelli che, in fin dei conti, non erano problemi suoi. Kaori e Mick erano adulti, che se la gestissero da soli la loro relazione. “Andiamo, madame?” 

“È davvero necessario? Non vorrei che qualcuno pensasse che siamo una coppia…” Gli chiese lei, titubante, mentre arrossiva e guardava quel braccio nemmeno fosse stata un anaconda pronta a stringerla fino a farla soffocare. “E poi, Mick ed io non camminiamo mai a braccetto, o mano nella mano….”

Ryo alzò gli occhi al cielo. 

Quei due erano un caso a dir poco disperato, e non capiva come fosse possibile che Kaori, che andava in crisi a dare il braccio ad un uomo, potesse anche solo _immaginare_ notti focose. Era così innocente, che si meravigliava che lei e Mick avessero giù fatto sesso.

_ Di sicuro l’avrà lasciata insoddisfatta. Lo sapremmo noi, come farla godere per bene, vero Ryo?  _ Ryo strinse i denti e scosse il capo, cercando di rammentare alle sue parti basse chi comandava, e che comunque, si presupponeva che il cervello dell’operazione fosse _lui,_ e che per quanto fosse carina, Kaori era una vipera senza stile e per giunta _la sorella di Maki. Non si portano a letto le sorelle dei propri migliori amici!_

_ Beh, mica dobbiamo portarla a letto per forza. Ci sono tanti altri posti… _

_ Stai zitto, idiota! Kaori non si tocca! No e poi no! Quindi piantala! _

“Guarda che se non stai bene possiamo rimandare….” Kaori gli chiese. Ryo ingoiò a vuoto, si schiarì la gola, e decise che no, non stava bene, perché avere una conversazione con il suo pene –seppur mentale -era la cosa più demenziale che gli fosse mai capitata, e tutto perché si era messo in quel dannato casino per una questione di orgoglio. O curiosità. O noia. Non lo sapeva bene nemmeno lui, in fondo.

“Okay, va bene, niente braccetto, ma dobbiamo lavorare sul vestiario, e fare qualcosa per quel nido che hai in testa. Quando vado con una donna mi piace sapere che _è_ una donna.”

Kaori si incamminò al suo fianco, con le mani dietro la schiena, che si torturava le dita. “Ma non è una visione un po’ datata? Cheuna donna debba avere la gonna per essere femminile?”

“Beh, forse, infatti io non dico che tu debba metterti microgonne o che. Ognuno si mette le cose con cui si sente più a suo agio. Guarda me: io in camicia e cravatta vado in crisi, mi sembra di soffocare, ma metto comunque la giacca di un completo per avere quel tocco di stile. Una donna può essere femminile e sexy anche con un completo pantalone, tutto dipende da come si sente lei, da come si comporta. Il fatto è che i tuoi vestiti ti fanno sembrare una ragazzina appena uscita da una sala giochi, non fanno pensare ad una donna che vuole essere sicura della propria sessualità.”

“Capisco,” mormorò lei, quasi fosse sovrappensiero. “Andrò a fare spese dalla mia amica Eriko. Sono certa che avrà qualcosa che potrebbe fare al caso mio.”

“Ti accompagno io, ti serve un’opinione maschile. E poi chissà che cosa avrà in negozio questa ragazza, per essere amica tua.” Disse scuotendo il capo, quasi le stesse criticando entrambe.

“Guarda che la mia amica ha una boutique, ed è una bravissima stilista. Ha anche disegnato gli abiti della pubblicità di quei cioccolatini col cuore alla ciliegia, per lo spot ambientato alla serata di gala.”

Ryo fece un suono di stupito assenso. Rammentava quello spot- difficile dimenticasse qualcosa quando c’erano di mezzo delle belle donne- e la protagonista aveva un vestito che riusciva ad essere elegante ed eccitante alo stesso tempo, senza tuttavia cadere nella volgarità.

Non riusciva a credere che Kaori fosse amica con una donna che era riuscita a creare una tale opera d’arte, e lei invece fosse così… così… _così_.

“Saeba, cosa credi di fare adesso?” alla domanda della giovane rossa, Ryo cadde dalle nuvole e si fermò imbambolato. Poi, seguì gli occhi infervorati di lei, ed il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene mentre andava nel panico. 

La stava tenendo _per mano,_ e nemmeno si era reso conto di aver intrecciato le sue dita a quelle di Kaori!

Il giovane uomo ingoiò, prima di fare una risata isterica, sperando di potersi salvare in extremis. 

“Ehm, volevo mostrati dei piccoli gesti d’affetto che puoi ripetere con Mick. Sai, per comunicare.” Spiegò, senza tuttavia mai lasciare andare la mano della donna, che, per motivi che non si voleva spiegare e non voleva sapere, si era intanto messa a fissare avidamente la bocca di Ryo. 

Leccandosi le labbra.

Chiedendosi se le avrebbe insegnato anche ad usare la bocca per baciare ed esplorare ogni centimetro del corpo maschile. 

Ryo assistette alla scena come se stesse avendo un’esperienza extra-corporea, e la sua mente andò di pari passo con quella di Kaori. La voleva: era una strega isterica, manesca, priva di gusto, ma porca miseria, lui la voleva. 

Non andava bene. Per nulla. Niente affatto. 

“Okay, vedo che hai capito. Bene. Andiamo.”Lasciò andare la mano di Kaori quasi fosse incandescente, e mise le sue in tasca onde evitare tentazioni. Una parte di lui voleva disperatamente cercare una scusa per tirarsi indietro, ma troppo era il desiderio di dimostrare che poteva farlo, trasformarla, senza che nessuno subisse conseguenze.

_ Sarò come Higgins in My Fair Lady, che deve trasformare Eliza in una vera signora,  _ pensò, scordando che i due, al termine dell’opera- per lo meno, nel musical- finivano insieme.

Arrivarono al grazioso caffè, che dava su una spiaggia dalla sabbia bianca, e Kaori, saltellando su quelle snelle gambette, lasciò il fianco di Ryo e si diresse immediatamente dietro al bancone, dando un tanto veloce quanto casto bacio sulla guancia ad Umibozu, che divenne rosso come i carboni ardenti, prima di mettersi al servizio di Miki. 

“Saeba ti da fastidio, Kaori? Perché se vuoi posso occuparmene io…” il suo amico le disse, fiero e serio, studiando Ryo attraverso le spesse lenti degli occhiali da sole che servivano a rallentare il decorso di una malattia degenerativa che lo avrebbe eventualmente portato alla cecità.

“Ma che fastidio e fastidio, siamo usciti insieme, brutto scimmione!” Replicò Ryo, sedendosi al bancone, lievemente annoiato, guardando le bottiglie di whisky esposte e chiedendosi quale ordinare. “Comunque Miki, se mai ti venisse voglia di lasciare questo brutto polipo, sai dove trovarmi.”

Ryo non si limitava a flirtare. Sembrava che, con Miki, stesse _cinguettando,_ constatò Kaori, seccata, spremendo un limone per un cocktail con una mano. Il balordo, l’emerito cretino era lì con lei, eppure aveva la faccia tosta di fare il carino con un’altra donna lì, sotto il suo sguardo!

“Dì un po’, ma tu non dovresti concentrarti su di me?”gli chiese, piccata, lanciandogli una piccola saliera (vuota) in testa. 

“Non guardare me, la colpa è solo tua! Appena entrati mi hai mollato qui tutto solo e sei andata dietro al bancone senza nemmeno dirmelo!”le replicò, seccato, con lo stesso tono di un bimbetto petulante. 

“Guarda che te lo avevo detto che io venivo qui perché Miki mi aveva chiesto aiuto, idiota!” 

Miki osservò il litigare dei due sbattendo le palpebre, quasi non potesse ritenere possibile uno scenario del genere. Suo marito, invece, si stava tenendo lo stomaco e aveva le lacrime agli occhi, tanto si stava sbellicando dalle risate. Ryo non era esattamente la sua persona preferita sul pianeta- avevano una specie di rapporto nemici/amici – e adorava saperlo in difficoltà. E adorava ancora di più che, in Kaori, avesse trovato pane per i suoi denti. 

“Ehm, ragazzi, calmatevi, perché non vi prendete un tavolo? Tanto c’è meno lavoro del previsto, stasera sono tutti all’imbarcadero, apparentemente…” Miki disse, leggermente imbarazzata, alzando le mani in aria. 

“Eh?” Fu la sola risposta di una a dir poco in shock Kaori. Ryo invece non se lo fece ripetere due volte, e con sguardo trionfante afferrò la giovane donna per il polso e la trascinò ad un tavolino lievemente appartato. 

“Altra lezione, Kaori. Ogni coppia è un mondo a sé, quindi, se esco con una donna, non voglio che vada a sedersi al bancone del bar per godere della compagnia di altri uomini.” Le disse con tono leggermente canzonatorio, da professorino, con tanto di indice alzato quasi ad enfatizzare il concetto. “Bene, e adesso l’altra parte della lezione: conosciamoci!”

“Ryo, sinceramente, non ho alcuna voglia di conoscerti più di quanto non faccia già ora.” Lo guardò, leggermente piccata. “E comunque, conosco già Mick.”

Ryo voleva sbattere la testa sul tavolo, per la disdetta e per la disperazione.Non sapeva chi fosse più senza speranza tra i due, se lei che era così innocente o lui che si era imbarcato in questa folle operazione.

“Torno subito.” Si alzo,sospirando, e tornò qualche minuto dopo con due bicchieri- in uno aveva whisky on the rock, nell’altro un cocktail _rosa_ con tanto di ombrellino di carta tono su tono. Se voleva finire quella serata con la sua serenità mentale intatta- o comunque simile a quando l’aveva iniziata- un drink avrebbe fato al caso suo. O magari due. O tre. O quanti ne fossero serviti. “Bene, e adesso approfondiamo la nostra conoscenza.”

“Ma per favore, ti conosco fin troppo bene!” Abbaiò, tracannando il drink in un solo sorso nemmeno fosse stata uno scaricatore di porto. “Fai tanto il santerellino, ma sei solo un egocentrico balordo!”

Ryo alzò gli occhi al cielo, pregando in tutte le lingue che conosceva per invocare l’aiuto di una qualsiasi forza superiore. 

C’era _molto_ su cui lavorare.

“Beh, almeno _provaci,_ dato che questa buffonata è stata idea tua!” sibilò, con gli occhi stretti come due fessure, mentre, nervoso, faceva scorrere le dita della mano libera dal bicchiere tra i capelli scuri. “Fai delle domande. Appari interessata. Dimostra che sei interessata alla persona che ti sta davanti.”

Kaori sbattè le lunghe ciglia di quegli occhioni da cerbiatta che si trovava, e ebbe la malaugurata idea di leccarsi le labbra, provocando un abbondante afflusso di sangue nelle parti basse di Ryo, che si morse la lingua nel disperato tentativo di darsi un contegno. 

Lei lo guardò dritta negli occhi, innocente, giocherellando con l’ombrellino del suo cocktail. “Perché non parli mai di lavoro con Hide e Saeko?”

“Eh?” La fissò, stupito; tutto si aspettava meno che una domanda del genere. Una domanda _seria._ Che significava effettivamente qualcosa, non una sciocchezza da chiacchierata leggera da bar.

“Saeko dice che ti ha chiesto se ti andava di fare da consulente su un paio di casi ma tu hai rifiutato. Se sei tanto bravo, perché lo hai fatto?”Continuò, reiterando la dose.

“Non mi andava, sono in vacanza.” Le rispose, secco, sorprendendo Kaori, non per il tono, ma per la motivazione.

“Io non ti capisco. Lo so che come uomo sei quello che sei, ma sei davvero bravo nel tuo lavoro. Potresti fare la differenza.”

“Perché…” Ryo esitò. Non se la sentiva di proseguire, spiegare cosa fosse successo o cosa gli passava per la testa, forse, in realtà, non era nemmeno certo di sapere cosa gli stesse succedendo.

“Scusami. Sono stata indiscreta.” Gli disse, candida, timida, arrossendo, e Ryo sorrise, un po’ mesto, perché nonostante tutti i suoi difetti, Kaori era una brava ragazza dal cuore d’oro che non si meritava di essere presa in giro da un buzzurro come lui.

“No,” Ryo bevve un sorso, poi riprese a respirare normalmente, ed il suo cuore si placò un po’. “Il fatto è che se mi metto a parlare di lavoro, mi verrà in mente quello che mi è capitato, e ci saranno persone che ne vorranno parlare, e a me non piace. Sono tutti così rigidi, imbarazzati, non sanno cosa dire, e quando mi chiedono qualcosa, beh, a volte non so nemmeno io cosa dire.”

Guardò Kaori di sfuggita, quasi di sottecchi, pensando che gli avrebbe detto, come tutti d’altro canto, quanto fosse stato fortunato ad uscire dal coma, a non avere danni permanenti, ma lei lo stupì. Di nuovo. 

“È terribile quando non sai se ti puoi più fidare delle persone che ti stanno attorno.” Ryo annuì. Leiaveva gli occhi lucidi, e stava guardando l’ombrellino di carta, che le cadeva a pezzi tra le dita. “Quando avevo circa diciotto anni ho scoperto di essere stata adottata, e che avevo una sorella di cui non ricordavo nulla.E né Hide né mio padre mi avevano mai detto nulla, anche se io avevo sempre detto loro di sentirmi diversa… gli avevo fatto tante di quelle domande, sul perché non ci fossero foto della mamma incinta, di me da neonata, o perché non assomigliassi a nessuno della nostra famiglia, ma non mi dissero mai nulla.”

Lui la guardò, con gli occhi colmi di comprensione. “Quando vieni tradito, perdi una parte di te. La migliore, forse.” 

Era stato freddo, stoico e determinato, e solo ora si rendeva conto della crepa che il tradimento del suo partner aveva scavato nel suo io più profondo, solo ora che quel maschiaccio lo metteva davanti alla verità nuda e cruda. 

Lui _voleva_ tornare, ma non sapeva se sarebbe di nuovo stato in grado di fidarsi di chi gli sarebbe stato messo accanto, se avrebbe mai smesso di guardarsi le spalle con il dito sul grilletto della sua fidata Phyton. 

Sparare al poligono di tiro, quello sì, ci riusciva, e lo faceva spesso e volentieri. Si metteva le cuffie, si isolava, si concentrava, esplodendo colpo dopo colpo, facendo sempre centro, _sempre_ , perché lì lui era solo, con l’unica persona di cui si potesse davvero fidare, sé stesso. Ed era arrabbiato e teso, ed era stufo. Voleva che le cose tornassero come prima, ma sentiva che sarebbe stato impossibile, e che presto o tardi sarebbe stato messo davanti ad una scelta: sforzarsi e tornare, o lasciare e trovare altro, in polizia o altrove.

“Credo che Miki voglia chiudere,” gli disse lei, risvegliandolo e riportandolo alla realtà. Gli fece un lieve sorriso, e solo in quel momento Ryo si rese conto di aver parlato, sempre, tutto il tempo, come un fiume in piena, tutta la sera… perché era lei. Le aveva confidato cose che non aveva detto a nessuno, nemmeno al terapista da cui il dipartimento aveva insistito lui vedesse.

“Scusa se ho monopolizzato la conversazione,” ammise un po’ a disagio. Non era abituatoparlare, ad aprirsi. Non ci sapeva fare con le parole, o almeno così gli era sempre apparso. Lui era un uomo d’azione, che parlava con i fatti, non la voce.

“Non ce n’è bisogno, Ryo. Sono una brava ascoltatrice. Mi piace farlo.” Gli rispose lei, con un sorrisetto un po’ timido. “E poi, lo hai detto anche tu, devo imparare a ricevere le confidenze di Mick, e fare in modo che lui voglia aprirsi con me.”

Ryo si sentì mancare la terra da sotto i piedi. Un esercizio. Era stato un _dannato_ esercizio per lei.

_ Beh, almeno mi ha riportato alla realtà _ … “Mi fa piacere renderti felice,” le rispose sarcastico. Si chiese se lei avesse percepito la nota di disappunto e rimprovero nella sua voce. Uno sguardo in quegli occhi, che si rivelarono colmi di una tristezza malcelata, gli rivelò che così era stato. “Scusa.”

“No, hai ragione tu.” Scrollò le spalle con finta nonchalance, e quando lasciarono il tavolo, istintivamente, con un timido sorriso, allacciò il braccio a quello del suo compagno della serata. “Mi vuoi accompagnare a casa?”

Il viso di Kaori arrossì, e Ryo si sentì spaesato. Lei era forse ancora un diamante grezzo, ma era molto brava, e stava imparando alla grande.

“Non trovi che la luna piena sia davvero bellissima, stasera?” osservò lei. Ryo non rispose, si sentiva come un ragazzino alla prima cotta. Lei lo stava facendo impazzire, e lui non vedeva l’ora che arrivassero davanti al suo cancelletto per lasciarla, poi sarebbe tornato alla sua vita e sarebbe tornato di nuovo padrone di sé stesso. 

Kaori sospirò, come se il suo silenzio la stesse seccando, e nessuno dei due aggiunse più nulla fino ache non giunsero davanti all’abitazione della donna. Ma Kaori, invece di entrare in casa, si voltò verso di lui, col cuore in gola. 

“Io… credi che farei bene ad invitarti ad entrare?”

_ Sì, sì, sì e poi ancora sì! Invitami!!!! _ Si disse Ryo, pur sapendo che fosse una pessima idea. Se avesse oltrepassato la soglia, avrebbe perso il controllo, avrebbe preso Kaori tra le sue braccia e l’avrebbe fatta sua sul pavimento dell’ingresso, proprio come aveva immaginato di fare quel pomeriggio. 

Ma lei era Kaori. Ed era off limits per lui. E se fosse capitato qualcosa tra loro, sarebbe stato un errore. 

Senza bisogno che lui aprisse bocca, Kaori capì l’antifona. 

“Buona notte, Ryo,” gli disse, dolce, anche se il sorriso leggermente triste gli spezzava il cuore e lo colmava di rimpianti. 

“Buona notte a te,” le rispose. La sua voce era bassa, roca, poco più di un sussurro nel silenzio della notte, in cui solo il canto dei grilli faceva loro compagnia.

“Ryo… non mi merito il bacio della buona notte?” gli chiese, facendogli mancare il fiato. Era… era troppo. Non riusciva a capire cosa volesse fare Kaori, se volesse che lui davvero le strappasse i vestiti di dosso. 

“Kaori!” Sibilò a denti stretti, mascherando la sua eccitazione, il desiderio e la rabbia per non poter avere quella donna dietro una malcelata indignazione.

Kaori si limitò a fargli la linguaccia, sorridendogli sbarazzina. “Tranquillo Ryo, lo so che tanto non sono il tuo tipo…”

Ryo tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Grazie al cielo, ci aveva pensato lei a rimettere le cose in chiaro, riportandole al loro stato naturale- lui aveva scordato quali fossero i loro ruoli nella grande commedia della vita, preso com’era dal bruciante desiderio di spogliarla per assaporare ogni centimetro di Kaori per scoprire se sapesse davvero di vaniglia come immaginava.

“Buona notte, Ryo!” gli urlò dietro, felice e leggera. Lui non rispose, si limitò ad alzare un braccio in segno di saluto mentre si incamminava verso casa di Maki.

Ryo sospirò. Sapeva che lo attendeva una _lunga_ doccia gelata per raffreddare i bollenti spiriti…


	4. 4

Kaori non aveva dormito tutta la note, tanto si sentiva su di giri e confusa. Era elettrizzata, eccitata, masoprattutto, era _confusa_. Sentiva che questa storia della seduzione le stesse già scappando di mano, e, per la miseria, avevano appena cominciato con… con quelle _lezioni_.

E la colpa era tutta di quel dannato Ryo Saeba. Quell’uscita sarebbe dovuta essere una cosa leggera, divertente, invece lui le aveva _parlato_. Si era _confidato_. Le aveva dimostrato di essere di più di un estremamente attraente faccino (nonostante fosse fidanzata e non lo sopportasse, gli occhi li aveva ancora), ma una persona che, (molto) sotto, sotto, sapeva essere profonda ed estremamente… _umana_ , nonil solito dongiovanni cretino/superpoliziotto a cui si atteggiava.

Nel letto, si era girata, rigirata, aveva provato tutti i rimedi della nonna per prendere sonno, ma nulla. Continuava a ripetere quella dannata conversazione come se fosse stata intrappolata in un loop, e quando non era quello, la sua mente le faceva degli odiosissimi scherzetti, presentandole immagini in cui era nuda ed affaccendata in erotici e proibiti amplessi non tra le braccia di Mick, ma in quelle del bel Saeba. 

Alla fine, quasi all’una di notte, il sonno era sì arrivato, ma allo scoccare delle tre la rossa si era nuovamente svegliata, cadendo quasi dal letto mentre piagnucolava disperata, sotto shock a causa di ciò che aveva sognato. 

Aveva già avuto sogni a luci rosse in passato? Oh, sì, certamente, soprattuttoquando, nei primi tempi, quel _cretino_ con cui si era fidanzata aveva deciso che, il fatto di averlo portato sulla retta via, significasse che lei fosse più o meno La Madonna scesa in terra, per cui intoccabile almeno fino alla prima notte di nozze. Kaori non ci era però stata, e aveva tentato di traviarlo in ogni modo, e aveva finito col guardarlo in malo modo quando lui aveva avuto il coraggio di allontanarla dopo che lei aveva provato un primo approccio (rammentandogli inoltre che le donne moderne non avevano certo bisogno di un uomo per provare piacere). Mick aveva infine deciso di andarle incontro, quasi fosse stato esasperato, ma durante i loro primi tentativi di amplesso aveva insistito per _tentare_ di portarle piacere solo con bocca e mani, solo dopo settimane e settimane si era infine deciso a concedersi in tutto e per tutto alla sua donna. Tuttavia, quelle poche volte in cui avevano combinato qualcosa, Kaori era rimasta frustrata, senza raggiungere il tanto agognato orgasmo, e si era abbassata a fingere che lui l’avesse soddisfatta, per non ferirlo nell’orgoglio. E Mick non aveva mai battuto ciglio, cascandoci ogni. Sacrosanta. Volta. 

La giovane donna sospirò. Non riusciva a credere di aver fatto un sogno a _luci rosse_ con l’uomo che meno sopportava sulla faccia della terra. Nella sua mente, Ryo le dava il bacio della buona notte, quello che lei gli aveva scherzosamente offerto giusto per farlo innervosire, e poi la schiacciava con il suo corpo contro la porta,procedendo a esplorare le sue forme, palpandole il seno attraverso il sottile tessuto della maglietta per poi sollevarla, mentre la mano premeva sulla sua femminilità attraverso il denim, e poi… e poi...

Kaori strinse i denti e si diede una bella scrollata alla testa, sperando di tornare abbastanza lucida da potersi concentrare su quello che l’aspettava in giornata; doveva andare fino a Naha, nella parte più a sud dell’isola, per accaparrarsi un pezzo originale per una vettura storica di un amico di Hide. Il viaggio in macchina le avrebbe fatto bene, poi, arrivata lì, magari sarebbe potuta passare da Eriko e chiederle consiglio su capi che le stessero bene e fossero un po’ civettuoli. Capi che facessero risaltare il corpo di donna adulta a matura.

_ Meglio lasciar perdere per oggi,  _ si decise. Dopotutto, aveva detto che per quella giornata voleva prendersi una pausa, e cercare di togliersi il bel tenebroso dalla testa, no? Non poteva averlo intorno 24/7, non quando _lui_ le scatenava quelle emozioni che _lei_ voleva disperatamente provare, e _far_ provare,ma ad un altro uomo.

Si diede una mossa, e una volta vestita con un semplice jeans e una canotta, Kaori lasciò la sua casetta per andare a prendere la macchina, quando, appena fuori dalla porta d’ingresso, avvertì chiaramente lo sguardo di qualcuno su di sé- era una sensazione stranissima, eppure stranamente piacevole, come se quello sguardo caldo la coccolasse proteggendola.

“Vai da qualche parte, bell’angioletto?” Lei si voltò verso la direzione da cui proveniva la voce, e il cuore smise di batterle nel petto. Appoggiato allo steccato, con quella faccia da schiaffi, c’era Ryo. All’improvviso, il cervello di Kaori fu bombardato da _tutti_ i pensieri sconci che aveva avuto dalla sera precedente, e lei arrossì, quasi fino a svenire. 

“Ma… ma cosa diavolo…” balbettò, cercando di farsi piccola, piccola e sfuggire a quello sguardo che sembrava volerla divorare -altro che cacciatore, Ryo era un predatore, un lupo famelico che aveva appena trovato Cappuccetto Rosso sulla sua strada. 

“Sayuri e Brian mi hanno detto che dovevi andare a prendere un pezzo a Naha, dove la tua amica mi risulta avere la sua boutique. Ho pensato chepotevamo approfittare per andare avanti con le nostre lezioni, approfondendo, in particolare, il capitolo _stile,_ in cui ti trovo parecchio lacunosa.” La guardò con aria di sfida, ben sapendo quale sarebbe stato il risultato. A Kaori non piaceva perdere, ma meno ancora le piaceva perdere _con lui!_

“Maki mi ha prestato la Mini. Dice che non si fida a farti andare in giro con quella vecchia bagnarola che è la tua Panda.” Ryo riprese a parlare dopo una breva pausa, indicando il veicolo alle sue spalle, la macchina di Hide: una Mini Cooper S a cinque porte, rosso fiammante, praticamente nuova perché, da quando Saeko aveva scoperto di essere incinta, avevano usato una macchina famigliare. Hide però non aveva saputo rinunciare a quella macchina, iconica per un patito _di The Italian Job_ come lui (il classico, non il remake), e l’aveva tenuta parcheggiata in garage prendendosene amorevolmente cura nemmeno fosse stata una reliquia sacra.

Lui, col sorriso sulle labbra, le lanciò le chiavi, poi andò a sedersi nel lato passeggiero. Con la sua presenza, riempiva l’intero abitacolo- a dirla tutta, ci stava leggermente stretto, e le creava non pochi problemi di visibilità – ma quello che colpì Kaori fu lo sguardo dell’uomo mentre osservava il paesaggio scorrergli di fianco mentre guidavano lungo la costa. Ryo sembrava… felice, rilassato, come se in quel momento non dovesse avere nessun problema, nessun rimpianto. 

Kaori avvampò, col cuore in gola, cercando di concentrarsi sulla guida e non sull’uomo accanto a lei- il cui ginocchio sfiorava il suo, maledetto gigante del cavolo- tentando di riportare alla mente che non solo quell’uomo era completamente sbagliato per lei, ma lei aveva _un altro._

Lei _non stava_ con Ryo Saeba. Lei _non voleva_ Ryo Saeba. Lei stava _con Mick Angel_ ed era _lui_ che lei voleva sposare, dannazione! Sospirò, attirando la curiosa attenzione di Ryo, preparandosi alla più lunga mezz’ora della sua vita, perché era un fascio di nervi. 

Quando parcheggiò la Mini, non aveva un solo muscolo che non le facesse male ed invidiò il modo in cui Ryo si stiracchiava placidamente, quasi pigro, nemmeno fosse stato un gatto. _Sapeva_ di aver avuto un minimo di effetto su di lui, quando l’aveva vista con solo l’asciugamano, quindi, perché diavolo era così tranquillo? Perché non poteva essere teso, nervoso, camminare sui tizzoni ardenti come lei?

Digrignò i denti, furibonda. Avrebbe voluto colpirlo con qualcosa per fargliela pagare! 

“A che ora hai appuntamento col tuo amico per quel pezzo?” Le chiese tutto tranquillo, mentre ancora si stiracchiava. Aveva una maglietta rossa sopra dei jeans scuri, e mente si allungava, il tessuto si alzò, lasciando scoperti una porzione di addominali scolpiti ad arte che nemmeno una statua Greca poteva vantare, e Kaori avvampò _di nuovo_ , e poco ci mancò che le venisse la bava alla bocca. Cosa che sembrava stesse succedendo pure a un bel po’ delle ragazze che sembravano essersi radunate intorno alla macchina per godersi lo spettacolo, nemmeno fosse stato un soft-porno. 

“Eh? Prima di pranzo. Pensavo di andare a trovare Eriko prima di…” si tappò la bocca troppo tardi, conscia che ora le sarebbe toccato fare compere con lui che la guardava, studiava e soprattutto _la criticava,_ lui, quello che la chiamava ragazzo mio, il travestito, il mezzo uomo… Si sentì sprofondare. Non era dell’umore giusto per le frecciatine di Saeba, non quando nei suoi sogni lui l’aveva trattata come il più sublime degli esemplari del genere femminile, venerando le sue forme sull’altare della lussuria e del piacere.

“Benissimo, allora hai tempo per la seconda lezione. Andiamo!” La prese per mano e la trascinò, senza mai lasciarla andare, per le vie del quartiere commerciale in cui si trovavano, guardando a destra e manca, fino a che non vide quello che stava cercando, e, con una Kaori imbarazzata, reticente e con un lieve rossore sulle gote, la portò a forza all’interno del locale commerciale, un luogo mitico in cui lei non aveva mai messo piede fino ad allora: _un salone di bellezza_. 

Kaori, spaesata da quelle distese scintillanti e sberluccicose di vetro, acciaio e specchi, rimase imbambolata mentre Ryo flirtava con una delle ragazze, fasciata in un bellissimo vestito tradizionale cinese verde smeraldo che le arrivava alle ginocchia. Kaori si fece piccina, e alle spalle di Ryo, gli tirò, come fosse una bambina, la maglietta, come per attirare la sua attenzione, come fosse stata una bambina. 

“Ryo, si può sapere cosa ci facciamo qui?” gli chiese a bassa voce, sussurrando. 

“Ci sbarazziamo di quel nido di avvoltoi che hai in testa, ecco cosa facciamo. Sei una donna adulta, non puoi continuare a farti spuntare i capelli da tuo fratello o da sola. In più, sono certo che la signora qui presente saprà trovare un taglio che ti faccia sembrare meno un travestito.” 

Ryo scoppiò in una perfida risata, ma fu congelato all’istante dallo sguardo freddo della giovane hair stylist, che lo fulminò mentre invece aveva quello che poteva apparire come una calda carezza per Kaori. 

Snobbando l’uomo, prese la rossa per mano, delicata come una fata, e la accompagnò al lavandino, soddisfatta. “Lascia fare a me, so esattamente cosa fare per far risaltare la tua bellezza, e dammi retta, non stare a sentire quel cafone! Fidati, tesoro: gli uomini che ne capiscono di donne, li puoi contare sulle dita di una mano!” 

Mentre Kaori veniva intrattenuta dalla bellissima e arcigna donna, Ryo se ne stava spaparanzato in sala d’aspetto, con le gambe allungate e le caviglie incrociate, e le braccia a mo’ di cuscino dietro alla testa. Sospirò, tirando finalmente un sospiro di sollievo.Kaori, con la sua inconsapevole bellezza e quel sex appeal dirompente quanto imprevisto, era come un vulcano in fiamme- anzi, no, era… era come una candela che avrebbe potuto bruciarlo da un momento all’altro, radendo al suolo il suo proverbiale autocontrollo. 

Era come una ventata d’aria fresca, dopo tutte quelle vuote sciacquette che di solito si portava a letto. A parte il fatto che era sicuro al 100% che non ci fosse nulla di artificiale in Kaori Makimura, lei era vera, viva e soprattutto, a differenza di tutte le oche che di solito frequentava, era sveglia e con un coraggio da leone. Nemmeno Maki aveva avuto la sfrontataggine di chiedergli esattamente cosa fosse successo per portarlo lì dov’era, e soprattutto _perché_ fosse così reticente a tornare al lavoro, ma lei no. Aveva sparato al bersaglio colpendolo in pieno. 

Sì, ammise, con un lieve sorriso amaro, lei era una piacevolissima sorpresa- una piacevolissima sorpresa con cui aveva fantasticato per tutta la notte di fare sesso, mentre, nel proprio letto, con il solo chiarore della luna come compagnia e una leggera brezza che non era stata in grado di raffreddare i suoi bollenti spiriti, aveva raggiunto l’apice del piacere aiutato dalla sua sola mano, per ben tre volte.

Perché quello era tutto ciò che gli veniva concesso: fantasie, molto spinte, ma pur sempre fantasie. Perché lei amava un altro, e non avrebbe _mai_ tradito colui che custodiva il suo cuore, non lei che a malapena tollerava la sua presenza. Ma soprattutto, Ryo non avrebbe permesso che accadesse nulla tra di loroper Maki, non sarebbe mai stato capace di fare un torto simile al suo migliore amico. 

“Allora, vogliamo andare?” Ryo fu svegliato da quell’oceano di riflessioni interiori dalla calda voce di Kaori. Lui, tentando di apparire distaccato, magari anche ancora leggermente addormentato, alzò svogliatamente gli occhi, incrociando quelli di lei, ed il respiro gli morì in gola. 

Era morto. Era morto ed adesso era in Paradiso- quella era l’unica cosa che fosse possibile, perché la creatura che aveva innanzi… quella era la donna più bella che avesse mai visto, con quel caschetto rosso scalato che addolciva i suoi lineamenti, facendo risaltare quel meraviglioso collo latteo che lui voleva _mordere e leccare._

Arrossendo, Kaori si portò un ricciolo dietro alle orecchie, e l’attenzione di Ryo fu focalizzato su quella deliziosa manina- o meglio, sulle unghie. Non si era limitata a tagliare i capelli, aveva fatto anche la manicure! 

Con un sorriso da provetto seduttore, Ryo le presa la mano libera, e fece scorrere il pollice sulla pelle, delicata, tracciando piccoli cerchi. Osservò quella bella pelle delicata nonostante il lavoro che faceva, quelle mezze lune di un bianco candido che sovrastavano la parte lucida, rosa chiaro, e si portò la mano alla bocca. Inalò il profumo di fiori, e posò le labbra sulle nocche, assaporandone la delicatezza. Erano soffici, quasi come i petali dei fiori con cui condividevano il profumo, e Ryo si chiese se Kaori fosse così soffice ovunque, se anche quel paradiso in mezzo alle sua gambe che bramava di assaporare fosse come ambrosia. 

Digrignò i denti, maledicendosi per quell’ultimo pensiero, conscio che lei era l’unica donna che mai e poi avrebbe potuto toccare, e furioso, con sé e con il destino. 

Di scatto lasciò andare la mano di Kaori, che se la portò al cuore e lo guardò, ferita, chiedendosi cosa gli avesse fatto, quali pensieri gli avessero percorso la mente per scatenare una tale reazione collerica: quella reazione non l’aveva seccata, ma stupita. Aveva dovuto ricordare Mick, i suoi occhi azzurri, i soffici capelli biondi, il sorriso smagliante, ma non… non le era spiaciuto come Ryo aveva reagito. L’aveva fatta sentire bella e potente, per un attimo. Almeno fino a che non l’aveva mollata lì, brusco, uscendosene dal salone con le mani in tasca ed il muso.

_ Riprenditi _ , si diceva lui, intanto. _Calmati_. Poteva flirtare, poteva fare lo sdolcinato, il cretino, ma null’altro. Doveva smettere di essere così consapevole di lei, di quelle sensazioni e del bruciante desiderio che gli scatenava. _Lei è off limits. Lei non fa per te,_ si ripeté, scandendo le parole una ad una.

“Grazie,” Sussurrò lei quando finalmente lo raggiunse, riuscendo a malapena a tenere il passo con lui, ed arrossì. “Non credo che sarei mai entrata in un posto del genere se non fosse stato per te.”

Ryo borbottò qualcosa, e guardando avanti, le dette il braccio, a cui le si allacciò mentre, con una Kaori sbarazzina, felice come una bimbetta a Natale, giravano per le stradine, alla ricerca del negozio dell’amica della giovane donna. 

Eriko era un ex compagna di scuola di Kaori, dei tempi in cui viveva a Tokyo con il padre ed il fratello e frequentava il liceo.Dopo una visita all’amica, era rimasta incantata da quei luoghi da favola, e aveva scelto la città, cuore ardente di quella prefettura, come sede del suo atelier, dove faceva tappa quando non girava a fare sfilate in giro per il mondo o a occuparsi dei costumi di qualche spot o di qualche mega-produzione.Era carina- ma non bella quanto Kaori, Ryo realizzò, ma soprattutto era un vulcano di energia, sprizzava gioia da tutti i pori. Aveva praticamente stritolato l’amica in un abbraccio, ed era saltata al collo di Ryo piangendo lacrime di gioia perché finalmente qualcuno si era svegliato e l’aveva trascinata a comprarsi qualcosa di decente. 

Sotto i loro sguardi inquisitori e talvolta confusi, una profusione di abiti, top, gonne e pantaloni, camicette e dolcevita comparvero e scomparvero, con Ryo che, da vero esperto di donne qual era, girava per il negozio studiando ad uno ad uno i capi, cercando quelli che avrebbero fatto risaltare meglio la discreta femminilità di Kaori che lei aveva bisogno di far esplodere per far capitolareil suo uomo una volta per tutte.

La rossa a malapena trattenne un risolino. Il fratello a malapena riusciva a rimanere impassibile se sulla lista della spesa compariva la parola _assorbente_ , figurarsi andare in giro per boutique a caccia di scollature e spacchi!

“Rimani seria. Guarda che sto lavorando per te, sai?” Le disse, un po’ acido, studiando Kaori da ogni angolazione dopo che lei fu uscita dal camerino. Aveva un semplicissimo vestito, con le spalline incrociate sulla schiena, che lasciava una grande porzione di pelle scoperta. “Lo prende!” Urlò ad Eriko, che batté le mani tutta contenta. Erano anni che provava a far fare un cambio look all’amica, ma nulla. E adesso, era arrivato questo _gran bel pezzo d’uomo_ , che stravedeva per lei- perfino un cieco se ne sarebbe reso conto- e l’aveva convinta a fare il grande passo! Mettersi una gonna! 

“Brava Kaori, così si fa, ascolta il tuo uomo! Sei divina così!” Kaori fece per replicare che quello _non_ era il suo uomo,e rimase stupita che Ryo non ebbe nessuna risposta acida, del tipo _io non esco con mezzi uomini,_ quando Eriko scomparve _di nuovo_ come una saetta, per ricomparire subito dopo con, tra le mani, un delicatissimo capo di seta verde smeraldo. “Prova questo! Il colore è perfetto per i tuoi capelli… l’ho disegnato pensando a te!”

Kaori si limitò a fare come le fu detto, ormai consapevole che sia Ryo, ma soprattutto la sua amica, sapessero di cosa parlavano: Eriko aveva proprio ragione. Il semplice tubino di seta verde la avvolgeva, non stringendola, ma accarezzandola, ed il colore si sposava con i suoi capelli, facendola sembrare una creatura mitica di una qualche leggenda celtica. Si guardò allo specchio, e a malapena si riconobbe, e si chiese se avrebbe fatto quell’effetto anche a Mick- se anche lui sarebbe rimasto senza fiato nel vederla così, diversa, nuova…

“Carino. Ti sta bene. Semplice, focalizza l’attenzione al punto giusto.” Sorrise malizioso, Ryo, appena lei uscì dal camerino con tanto di scarpe prestatele dall’amica, ed il di lui sguardo ricadde tra i seni, che quel capo faceva apparire ancora più alti e sodi nonostante in quel momento lei non avesse indosso alcun reggiseno. “Vedi che non hai bisogno dell’asciugamano per sedurre? Basta che non ti metti in tuta ed il gioco è fatto!”

Kaori, leggermente arrabbiata, si coprì il petto con le mani, infastidita. “Non riesco a capire se ti stai comportando da porco o mi hai fatto un complimento.”

Lui, con nonchalance, scrollò le spalle, e andò a fumarsi una sigaretta fuori dal negozio, maledicendosi per aver avuto quella stupida idea dello shopping.

“Beh, cos’hai da ridere?” Kaori chiese alla sua migliore amica, che se la stava ridendo sotto i baffi, fallendo però miseramente a nascondere il suo buon umore davanti a quello spettacolo di schermaglie amorose.

“Niente, niente, mi chiedevo solo dove avessi trovato un tale bell’uomo…è molto carino, sai? E sembrate stare davvero bene insieme…” _Molto più che con Mick,_ Eriko pensò sbuffando leggermente, mentre passava altri capi di abbigliamento all’amica, che borbottò qualcosa nella privacy del camerino, un qualcosa che, Eriko immaginò, decretò la fine della discussione sul bel tenebroso sconosciuto. La stilista quindi decise di cambiare argomento, scegliendo un terreno meno impervio- il guardaroba di Kaori. “Senti, ho un completo che sarebbe perfetto per te- pantalone, ma molto femminile. Il giacchino che ho disegnato addosso a te starebbe da urlo. Vuoi provarlo?”

Kaori mormorò di nuovo qualcosa, sibilando tra i denti, mentre Eriko le passava i capi da provare, promettendosi di mettere nella borsa anche quello che Kaori non volesse ma che lei, con il suo occhio da stilista, decretasse necessario alla trasformazione dell’amica da crisalide in splendida farfalla- con tutti i favori che le aveva fatto negli anni, regalarle qualche capo non era certo un problema. E poi, Eriko conosceva la sua amica. Sapeva che c’erano cose che da sola Kaori non si sarebbe mai comprata, e ancora di meno in compagnia, sua o di un uomo non aveva importanza. Aveva già preparato un’elegante shopper ti carta lucida, con manici di stoffa tartan ed il suo logo, con delle deliziose scarpine ma soprattutto alcuni capi di biancheria intima che, seppure di grande gusto, gridavano peccato- lei stessa aveva soprannominato quella collezione _fammi tua_ , e sperava che il bel tenebroso avrebbe avuto l’occasione di spogliare Kaori nello stesso modo in cui si scarta un pacco regalo… ridacchiò maliziosa, tentando di immaginarsi la scena. Dio solo sapeva se la sua migliore amica non aveva bisogno di qualcuno che ci sapesse _davvero_ fare tra le lenzuola, e quell’uomo sembrava uscito direttamente da _American Gigolo_. 

Il bel tenebroso, intanto, era fuori che sospirava, grattandosi il capo. _Doccia fredda, arrivo,_ pensò, certo che anche quella notte si sarebbe ritrovato a rincorrere il piacere supremo pensando a quelle succose rotondità a lui proibite.

Lo aveva stregato. Non c’era altra spiegazione. O forse, si chiese quando Kaori uscì dal negozio, dopo essersi profusa in saluti e promesse con Eriko, _lui_ aveva stregato lei, perché quella bellissima donna, per un semplice vestito, sembrava più felice, più sicura… e sembrava che anche chi le stava intorno se ne accorgesse. 

Gli uomini la guardavano, e lui odiò ognuno di loro- perché loro _potevano_ farlo, ma non avrebbero dovuto, dannazione! Avrebbe voluto che solo a lui, che aveva compiuto quella magia, fosse permesso di starle accanto, osservare la linea marmorea del collo, l’incavo tra i seni, la rotondità soda delle sue natiche… ma invece no. Lui _non_ poteva sbavarle dietro e doveva fare il bravo, dannazione! E lei? Lei era così innocente che nemmeno si rendeva conto di quello che faceva, o del desiderio che accendeva in tutti quelli che avevano la sfortuna di incrociarla!

E, ciliegina sulla torta, quella donna aveva _osato_ prendere un cono gelato mentre camminavano diretti verso la macchina. E leccarlo. E fare… fare… fare versi di _piacere_ mentre lo faceva! Ma si rendeva conto? Perché lo voleva torturare in questo modo?Possibile che non sapesse dove stesse andando la mente di Ryo- che si immaginava seduto sul bordo del suo letto, nudo con la calda lingua di Kaori che stuzzicava il suo sesso prima di farlo sparire tra quelle labbra piene, assaporando la sua essenza d’uomo, mentre lui faceva scorrere le dita tra quei setosi capelli?

Ryo strinse i denti, guardò altrove, pensò al suo “amico” Umi vestito da coniglietta di playboy per scacciare quella paradisiaca, peccaminosa eppure fastidiosa sensazione, ma il sul amichetto giù in basso non ne voleva sapere di dargli retta. Appena lui pensava a qualcosa di idiota, l’altro lo tempestava di immagini di Kaori a luci rosse, peggio della notte prima- perché adesso aveva sentito quei versetti e tutto sarebbe stato molto più realistico, e avrebbe avuto molto più materiale per ingegnarsi. 

_ Chissà se urla quando viene, se tiene gli occhi aperti o chiusi,  _ si chiese, _magari le piace piantare le unghie nella schiena mentre fa sesso…_

“Lo vuoi?” Lei gli chiese, e Ryo la guardò, stupito in primis che lei avesse percepito quali fossero le oscenità che permeavano la sua mente, e che addirittura le condividesse. Stava per mettersi a saltare di gioia- perché, va bene, non l’avrebbe sedotta, ma se fosse stata lei a sedurre lui, nessuno avrebbe avuto nulla da ridire, no?- ma Kaori lo spiazzò, offrendogli _… il gelato_.

Le ginocchia gli cedettero, e la mascella quasi toccò terra. Logico che lei non volesse fare sesso con lui- per tutti gli ovvi motivi che già sapevano tutti e due- cosa aveva creduto? _Che idiota!_

Lui stava per dire qualcosa, quando Kaori si leccò le labbra per pulirsele, e lui si sentì irrigidirsi nelle parti basse ancora di più. Non riusciva a smettere di guardare quella maledetta lingua. Il suo controllo stava per andare a farsi benedire. Tempo trenta secondi e l’avrebbe portata di forza nel primo hotel che avesse trovato, per sbatterla sul letto e scoparla per talmente tanto tempo, e talmente bene, che si sarebbe tolta Mick dalla testa per il resto dei suoi giorni e avrebbe voluto solo più lui. 

_ Perdonami Maki, ma al diavolo! Io a questa tortura non resisto più! Prenditela con lei!  _ Ryo decise, stringendo i denti, mentre stava per prenderla per mano e fare l’impossibile, l’impensabile, cedere al desiderio consumando quella passione proibita seduta stante.

“Dobbiamo sbrigarci!” Kaori urlò, all’improvviso, e Ryo la guardò, come una avvoltoio che stava per planare su una preda, soddisfatto e deciso, avendo capito che dovessero sbrigarsi onde evitare di dare spettacolo ed essere arrestati per atti osceni in luogo pubblico- ma una volta nella camera d’albergo, si sarebbe preso il suo tempo, e le avrebbe fatto vedere cosa doveva fare un vero uomo per far godere la sua donna!

“Accidenti, ho appuntamento con il mio fornitore tra dieci minuti… porta tu le cose alla macchina!” Mentre lui cadeva in ginocchio, incapace di credere di non essere stato in grado di portare a termine una conquista, le braccia di Ryo furono riempite di sacchetti, sacchettini, borse e borsette, e lui sospirò, sconsolato, mentre guardava Kaori correre verso il luogo dell’appuntamento. 

Chissà, forse era un bene che lei fosse così innocente. Almeno, lo aveva riportato alla realtà prima che capitasse l’irreparabile. La sua vita era già incasinata di suo, non voleva peggiorare le cose perdendo il suo unico punto fermo, i suoi amici. Lei lo faceva impazzire, lo faceva ardere di desiderio come non capitava da molto tempo, ma Ryo aveva bisogno di tenere la testa sulle spalle.

“Grazie per il passaggio. E per il gelato.” Kaori gli disse quando Ryo posteggiò la Mini davanti alla sua casetta. Lui non rispose nulla, preferendo non proferire parola come aveva fatto da quando Kaori era tornata dall’appuntamento col fornitore, e si limitò a grugnire qualcosa in una lingua intellegibile, forse quella propria dell’uomo di Neanderthal. “Dì un po’, si può sapere cos’hai? Sei tu che hai voluto trascinarmi a fare shopping, e adesso fai l’offeso! Chi ti capisce è bravo!” Sbuffò lei, incrociando le braccia di fianco alla macchina. 

Ryo stava per ripartire, quando notò un tizio che guardava Kaori dall’altra parte della strada, a bocca aperta e con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite- poco mancava che si mettesse pure ad ululare come il personaggio di un cartone animato. Anche una signora che stava portando a spasso il cane le fece i complimenti, come pure un bimbetto che giocava a palla, e tutti la fecero arrossire. Ma a fare impazzire il detective erano gli uomini. Quelli stessi uomini che fino a quella mattina neanche sapevano che lei esistesse, e adesso se la mangiavano con gli occhi.

Ryo strinse i denti. Quelli non avevano alcun diritto di fare così. Solo lui poteva rivolgere quegli sguardi lussuriosi, solo lui poteva… poteva….

Già, solo lui poteva _cosa?_

Senza pensarci, scese dalla macchina sbattendo la porta, e giusto per chiarire la situazione- a lei ma soprattutto a quegli zoticoni che la stavano guardando come fosse un pezzo di carne diventato improvvisamente succulento-prese Kaori fra le braccia e la baciò, e fu come… come un’esplosione, mentre lei cadeva arrendevole tra le sue braccia, sospirando con gli occhi chiusi mentre fuochi d’artificio riempivano la visione di Ryo ed il fuoco gli scorreva nelle vene, l’adrenalina a mille, proprio come quando si ritrovava in un conflitto a fuoco e sparava quel singolo colpo perfetto che metteva fine ai giochi. 

Ryo fece per approfondire il bacio, lasciando che la sua lingua stuzzicasse quella arrendevole di Kaori,e la sua mano destra andò a stringere uno di quei glutei solidi e sodi della donna, quando si sentì mancare l’aria nei polmoni e cadde all’indietro, sbattendo gli occhioni per capire cosa fosse successo e perché non fosse in procinto di spogliare Kaori per assaporare quella candida pelle che appariva deliziosa. 

“Tu… brutto _porco_ maledetto… come _osi_ mettere le tue manacce addosso _alla mia sorellina_?”

Vedendo gli occhi rossi di rabbia di Maki, che lo aveva appena preso _a pugni,_ Ryo, sotto lo sguardo incredulo e stupito di Kaori, fece l’unica cosa che parve saggia in quel momento. 

Scappò a gambe levate. 


	5. 5

Ryo era sotto casa di Maki dalle tre di notte, e andava avanti e indietro facendo un solco nell’asfalto come un ossesso, mugugnando e brontolando, provando e riprovando le frasi da dire al suo migliore amico per provare a sistemare la situazione. 

_ Mi spiace, ho fatto una cazzata. No, meglio so che non avrei dovuto, ma Kaori era così irresistibile… mi ha irretito! Forse però dare la colpa a lei non è una grande idea… e se provassi con un semplice per un attimo ho dimenticato che fosse tua sorella? _

Alzando gli occhi al cielo, sospirando, si passo una mano sull’addome, ancora dolorante dopo il colpo inflittogli dall’occhialuto sbirro. Le cose erano due: o lui, a poco più di trent’anni, stava invecchiando, oppure col passare del tempo Maki era migliorato e si era fatto un macho. _Oppure, ha semplicemente difeso la sua sorellina dalle mire di un donnaiolo impenitente come me…_

Appena vide una lucina accendersi in cucina, Ryo si fece forza e bussò, un po’ intimorito, nonostante avesse le chiavi, perché sapeva che in quel momento si sarebbe dovuto comportare da ospite e presentarsi a capo chino, non fare il cafone menefreghista a cui tutto era dovuto. 

“Maki? Maki? Maki?” Ryo chiamò, bussando tante volte quante aveva chiamato il compare(1), che gli aprì, in boxer azzurri con corvetti neri e una semplice maglietta bianca, la porta digrignando i denti- Ryo era quasi del tutto certo che avesse pure la bava stile cane con la rabbia, tanto era furibondo.

“Ma si può sapere che cazzo vuoi a quest’ora, Saeba? Non sono nemmeno le cinque!” Maki sbraitò- svegliando il figlioletto che scoppiò a piangere, che fece svegliare Saeko che, col pargolo gracidante in braccio, guardò l’ex compagno di accademia con uno sguardo che dire omicida era poco.

Ryo si appiattì contro un muro, e si guardò intorno, terrorizzato, conscio che Saeko era una con cui non scherzare, e si pentì immediatamente di non aver almeno guardato l’orologio- non gli era nemmeno passato per l’anticamera del cervello che la coppia potesse essere ancora addormentata, o che il piccolo avesse potuto tenerli svegli per buona parte della notte. 

“Ma con che coraggio ti fai vedere da me? Tu, come hai potuto…io ti strozzo, brutto porco pervertito!” Maki lo accusò, con occhi fiammeggianti. Aveva alzato le braccia, protese verso quello che era quasi fosse il suo ex migliore amico. Le dita gli pizzicavano, tanto era forte il desiderio di strozzare quell’emerito imbecille che andava in giro a sedurre le sorelle altrui! 

Ryo fece per scappare, ma nella foga inciampò, e Maki gli fu addosso, sotto gli occhi sbigottiti di Saeko, che era ignara dei fatti traspirati la sera precedente tra il marito, l’amico e la cognata, ma che aveva sentito diversi pettegolezzi in merito al curioso appuntamento intimo dell’amico e di Kaori. 

I due uomini iniziarono a fare a pugni, darsi ginocchiate, fare sgambetti, tirare i capelli, e lei sospirò. _Quello,_ si disse, non era un combattimento di lotta greco-romana: no, sembrava più la baruffa di due mocciosi dell’asilo che litigavano per l’attenzione della carinissima compagna dai capelli rossi.

E poi, come tutto era iniziato… scoppiarono a ridere e a darsi pacche sulle spalle, seduti nel bel mezzo del giardino, come due vecchi pazzi. Le facevano venire il latte alle ginocchia, e all’improvviso fu colta da un’emicrania che le perforava il cervello: digrignando i denti, sbattè la porta, li chiuse fuori e andò a prepararsi. (2) 

Che si aggiustassero per il caffè, la birra o qualsiasi altra cosa. Lei preferiva starsene per conto suo piuttosto che con due cretini! 

Poco dopo quegli eventi di cui era ancora inconsapevole, Kaori andò in officina, e scorse, dietro alla scrivania, la sorella e la cognata che parlavano fitte, fitte, e ridacchiavano, spensierate. Insieme a Sayuri e a Saeko, c’era anche il suo uomo preferito, Haru, che appena vide la zia alla porta allungò le braccine per farsi prendere in braccio dalla sua persona preferita al mondo. 

“Il mio ometto! Cosa ci fai qui a quest’ora?” gli chiese, mentre lo teneva in braccio con una naturalezza che fece intenerire Saeko. Lei adorava suo figlio, ma essere madre era ancora… strano per lei. Non c’era nulla che le venisse naturale, ogni cosa l’aveva studiata ed approfondita, aveva letto libri su libri su tutti i possibili argomenti, Kaori invece si destreggiava con il neonato come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo. 

Sospirò. Era meglio che qualcuno si desse una sbrigata e facesse di lei una donna onesta, perché Kaori era sprecata a guardare i figli degli altri. 

“Sono dovuta scappare da casa, perché Ryo è venuto a buttarci giù dal letto all’alba per fare pace con Maki per non so quale motivo, e prima si sono ricoperti di insulti, poi hanno fatto a botte come due bambini di cinque anni… e alla fine sono scoppiati e ridere e si sono messi a darsi pacche sulle spalle e si sono seduti in giardino a bere birra!” Saeko sbuffò, annoiata, guardando un po’ di traverso la cognata. “Non è che tu ne sai qualcosa, Kaori, perché sai, girano delle voci…”

Sayuri appoggiò i gomiti sulla scrivania, e fece gli occhioni alla sorellina, sbattendo le folte ciglia scure. Chiunque avesse visto le due donne l’una accanto all’altra, le avrebbe scambiate per gemelle, tanto si assomigliavano nonostante gli alcuni anni di differenza- l’unico tratto che le differenziava erano i capelli, rossi e ricci per Kaori, e ora corti, e lunghi e più tendenti al castano e lisci come la seta quelli della sorella maggiore.

“Sai,” cinguettò la giornalista, “girano voci. Dicono che l’altra sera vi siete appartati al Cat’s Eye e sembravate molto… intimi. E a quanto pare ieri sei andata in giro a fare shopping con Ryo….”

Al pensiero di Ryo, Kaori arrossì. Era dal momento in cui aveva risposto al suo bacio che non riusciva a toglierselo dalla testa, sentendosi male, quasi al limite del voltastomaco… si sentiva come una ladra, una traditrice, per giunta stupida, perché riteneva di aver ceduto alle lusinghe di un donnaiolo che voleva solo dimostraredi poter avere ogni donna, anche la più reticente. Aveva passato l’ennesima notte insonne, chiedendosi fino a che punto avrebbero osato spingersi se Hide non li avessi fermati con quel gancio ben assestato a Ryo… 

Sospirò, ripromettendosi di chiamare il fratello o andare a trovarlo per spiegargli la situazione, o inventarsi qualche frottola. La sera prima se n’era andato dopo aver preso a pugni Ryo, limitandosi a guardarla con un’aria truce, come se avesse commesso qualche crimine… gli avrebbe detto che era un gioco, una scommessa, che… non lo sapeva esattamente, ma qualcosa si sarebbe inventata.

“Dì un po’ non è che tutto questo astio che provi per Saeba nasconde in realtà un filino di attrazione?” Saeko la prese in giro, sorseggiando un po’ di caffè, colpita da quei sospiri che erroneamente percepì come pene d’amore. “Dopotutto, chi disprezza compra, alla fine… e secondo me nemmeno lui è così indifferente come vuole farti credere…”

Kaori inorridì. “Ma che diavolo ti passa per la testa? Io e quel…. Trombone pomposo? Manco morta! E poi io ho già un fidanzato!” Sbraitò, facendo spaventare il neonato che teneva in braccio che iniziò a piangere a dirotto, e che solo il caldo abbraccio della madre poté placare. 

Le due amiche alzarono un sopracciglio, senza dire nulla. Già, purtroppo Kaori si era scelta un cretino come fidanzato. Uno per cui lei era scontata, e che se ne andava in giro per il mondo per lavoro una cosa tipo dieci mesi all’anno- rincorrendo principalmente le temibili Occhi di Gatto- e che, conoscendolo, Saeko poteva ben immaginare fare il donnaiolo con tutte. 

Altro che Ryo. Ryo, in confronto a quello Yankee biondo, era un santo. Correva dietro a tutte? Assolutamente sì, ma non aveva mai avuto due relazioni contemporaneamente. Era monogamo- seriale, ma pur sempre monogamo.

E, secondo quello che diceva Reika, la sorellina di Saeko, a letto ci sapeva fare, e anche _parecchio_. Ryo Saeba era il tipo d’uomo a cui piaceva soddisfare in primis la sua dama, e poi concentrarsi su sé stesso, e la poliziotta aveva la netta sensazione che, se qualcosa fosse ben capitato tra Mick e Kaori, non l’avesse certo portata a provare i fuochi d’artificio davanti agli occhi e le farfalle nello stomaco. Già, per calmare tutta quella rabbia e quel nervoso, un bell’orgasmo era quello di cui la cara Kaori aveva bisogno. 

Kaori arrossì, e borbottando qualcosa a proposito di un’auto storica a cui doveva assolutamente lavorare, lasciò le due donne da sole, che si guardarono, complici, pronte a spettegolare e capire se si potesse fare qualcosa per spostare l’attenzione di Kaori verso qualcuno di più… degno.

Mezzi incerottati, con taglietti, lividi e pure un occhio nero ciascuno, Ryo e Maki erano seduti su due sdraio in giardino, con occhiali scuri per patire meno i raggi del sole, sorseggiando birra ghiacciata direttamente dalla bottiglia. Se ne stavano in silenzio a guardare il vuoto, ognuno di loro incapace di dire la sua o chiedere scusa, qualunque fosse stata la colpa, quando Maki, quello che dei due era più in contatto coi propri sentimenti, si mise dritto, e facendo un sospiro guardò il vecchio amico, che si stupì del gesto. 

“Mi spiace, Ryo. Credo di aver esagerato. Non avevo diritto di attaccarti in quel modo. Tu e Kaori siete abbastanza adulti da saper fare le vostre scelte. È solo che…” Si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, arrossendo. “È solo che sono molto protettivo di Kaori dal giorno in cui mio padre la portò a casa. Non mi spiegò mai bene cosa fosse successo, disse che c’era stato un incidente e che quella bimba non aveva più nessuno, perciò da quel giorno noi saremmo stati la sua famiglia.”

Ryo non disse nulla, forse non volendo fermare quel flusso di coscienza; si limitò a posare la birra ed accendersi la sigaretta, stringendo tra i denti il filtro fino a morderlo, una vecchia abitudine che sembrava non riuscire a perdere. (3)

“Mio padre avrebbe voluto dirle la verità quando fosse stata maggiorenne, voleva darle un anello che portava al collo quando la trovò, ma non ne ebbe il tempo. Mi ripromisi di farlo io, ma un giorno Sayuri bussò alla nostra porta, pretendendo di vedere sua sorella… io nemmeno sapevo della sua esistenza, ed il mondo mi crollò addosso. Mi ero preso cura di lei da quando aveva pochi mesi, e in quel momento, fui certo che l’avrei perduta. Che, insomma, avrebbe preferito la sua vera famiglia.” Maki sorrisi lieve, sospirando. “Credevo si sarebbe arrabbiata perché non le avevamo detto la verità, ma lei aveva già capito tutto.”

Ryo continuò a non dire nulla. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, e appena vide un aereo passare, gli vennero i sudori freddi. Si chiese se la reazione spropositata dell’amico ad un semplice bacio fosse dovuta alla paura che Kaori decidesse di lasciarlo, seguire un uomo altrove, lasciandosi alle spalle il mondo da cui proveniva. 

“Sai, Mick non ha mai accennato ad una fidanzata…” disse, per tentare di rompere il ghiaccio- anche perché, da buon detective, il tarlo della curiosità aveva iniziato a morsicarlo, e doveva, _voleva_ sapere il maggior numero di cose possibili. In particolare, perché Mick, con cui aveva saltuariamente collaborato nel corso degli anni,non gli avesse confidato che era stato assegnato all’ufficio Giapponese dell’Interpol, e soprattutto, che lì aveva una bella donna ad attenderlo.

“Bah. Secondo me, sta talmente tanto in giro per il mondo a correre dietro ad Occhi di Gatto ed a Nathan Ford e la sua allegra cricca di truffatori (4) che a malapena si ricorda di essere fidanzato.” Digrignò i denti, sbuffando. “Tra l’altro, ho sempre avuto l’impressione che Mick fosse una meraviglia come amico, ma che come compagno potesse lasciare un po’ a desiderare… sai, un po’ troppo…”

“Donnaiolo egocentrico e impenitente?” Ryo ridacchiò. “Mi ricorda qualcuno di nostra conoscenza.”

Dietro gli occhiali da sole, Maki si voltò a scrutarlo, in silenzio. Ryo non poteva vedere i suoi occhi, ma l’amico aveva un sorrisetto lieve, enigmatico, e si chiese a cosa stesse pensando- se stesse complottando qualcosa alle sue spalle. 

“Non capisco cosa ci trovi tua sorella in uno così. Non mi sembra il tipo da mettere su casa, sposarsi e fare figli.” Ryo rifletté, soppesando attentamente le parole. Conosceva Mick, la sua ambizione, e davvero non capiva come Kaori potesse anche solo lontanamente pensare che uno come lui potesse fare al caso suo- potesse darle quello a cui aspirava, amore, una casa, famiglia.

Sospirò. In realtà, non capiva nemmeno cosa la attirasse tanto in quello scenario bucolico. Forse, si disse, ciò di cui Kaori era innamorata non era il biondo americano, ma _l’idea stessa dell’amore_. 

“Dì un po’, dongiovanni, com’è che sei così interessato alla mia sorellina e al suo fidanzatino? Mica avrai deciso di metterti in mezzo…” Maki gli fece l’occhiolino. Ryo non sapeva il perché, ma la cosa era leggermente… agghiacciante. 

“Cosa? No! Le sorelle dei migliori amici sono sacre! Non si toccano!” Ryo si irrigidì, seduto leggermente in avanti. 

“Uhm. Però siete andati a bere qualcosa insieme. E l’hai portata a fare shopping.” Inarcò un sopracciglio, beffardo. “E ieri sera l’hai pure baciata…e se non ti avessi preso a pugni, chissà cosa sarebbe successo…”

“Era… uh… solo…” Ryo si guardò intorno, a destra e sinistra, poi si alzò in piedi e scattò verso la stradina. “Oh, hai sentito? Qualcuno mi chiama! Devo andare!”

Maki non gli disse nulla. Sorrise compiaciuto, risistemandosi sullo sdraio e godendosi il sole, con la bottiglia di birra in mano e gli occhiali calati sul viso. 

Kaori detestava che i suoi amici tenessero così tanto a lei da continuare ad impicciarsi nella sua vita, chiedendole di Ryo e se le sue intenzioni verso il giovanotto fossero onorevoli. 

_ Onorevole, bah,  _ sbuffò, due giorni dopo che era successo quello che era successo e a cui lei non voleva assolutamente pensare. Ryo Saeba e “onorevole”, rifletté, nella stessa frase c’entravano come… come… non centravano nulla, ecco. 

Emise un leggero lamento, lasciandosi sprofondare nella poltrona. Eccola lì, di nuovo a pensare a Saeba, quando lei un ragazzo lo aveva. Eppure… eppure… quello che era successo tra loro continuava a passarle davanti gli occhi, incessantemente. Era la prima cosa a cui pensava al mattino, il suo pensiero ricorrente durante la giornata, la sensazione delle sue labbra sulle sue la accompagnava quando cadeva addormentata e fantasie di loro due, avvinghiati in erotici amplessi, la perseguitavano la notte…

Era a pezzi. Non sapeva cosa fare, ma sapeva che se voleva toglierselo dalla testa doveva fare qualcosa. Sapeva che era moralmente sbagliato, deprecabile, ma se le cose fossero andate secondo i suoi paini, Mick non avrebbe mai scoperto. Sarebbe stato il suo _dirty little secret_ , come avrebbe detto il suo fidanzato. Se voleva togliersi Saeba dalla testa, l’unica soluzione era…

_Chiodo schiaccia chiodo!_ Si disse alzando un pugno in aria, sollevando la cornetta telefono, sperando che lui fosse ancora a casa e soprattutto che fosse _solo-_ ci mancavano solo le battutine di Saeko o quell’iperprotettivo del fratello per renderle ancora più complicate le cose. 

Senza dargli la possibilità di ribattere, gli ordinò di presentarsi a casa sua alle sette precise- era una cena, avrebbero mangiato lì, insieme, e lei avrebbe cucinato, perché sì, _nessuna battuta, so cucinare, e anche bene. Ho anche fatto un corso all’accademia culinaria del Cordon Bleu, per tua informazione, e mi sono diplomata a pieni voti._

Ryo aveva deciso di accontentarla, anche perché Kaori sembrava essere un generale quando parlava con lui, dimenticandosi ogni qualsiasi riferimento alla femminilità, alla grazia e al savoir faire, ma a lui, tutto sommato, non dispiaceva. Forse era solo attirato dalla novità, si disse, dall _’idea_ di cacciare una donna che non lo trovava poi così irresistibile e non cadeva ai suoi piedi come una pera matura al primo languido sguardo.

E poi, _lei g_ li aveva chiesto aiuto per scoprire la sua femminilità, per diventare la pantera che sapeva nascondersi sotto quell’aspetto da gattino coccoloso. Con un mazzo di fiori in mano, Ryo alzò gli occhi al cielo, strinse nella mano destra il crocefisso che portava al collo e lo baciò, facendo una veloce preghiera mentale a qualsiasi entità superiore esistesse nell’universo per dargli la forza di _non_ fare sciocchezze con la sorella del suo migliore amico. 

_ Certo, fosse lei a fare la prima mossa, e se si dimostrasse disponibile a una semplice avventura, non ci vedo nulla di male… anche Saeko e Maki capirebbero… Insomma, lo ha detto pure lui, Kaori è adulta ed è libera di fare quello che le pare con chi le pare e piace, s _ i disse, sogghignando, immaginandosi Kaori che gli apriva la porta coperta solo con un body di pizzo nero che lasciava poco o nulla all’immaginazione- o magari con una vestaglia di seta, lasciata slacciata, drappeggiata sul corpo coprendole giusto i capezzoli, che, appena chiusa la porta, lasciava cadere a terra… non avrebbe nemmeno disdegnato che lei gli aprisse la porta come quel primo giorno, con il corpo umido e fragrante coperto solo da uno striminzito asciugamano, anche se così non avrebbero potuto esplorare il suo feticcio preferito… i tacchi alti. Ryo andava letteralmente in visibilio per il modo in cui i tacchi facevano risaltare le gambe delle donne, le slanciavano, le rendevano ancora più seducenti. Kaori, con quelle gambe lunghe a affusolate, con indosso un body e tacchi sarebbe stata una visione erotica degna del miglior film erotico d’autore. 

_ Dio, nuda sotto di me, con solo un paio di Manolo Blahnik ai piedi, le gambe allacciate alla mia vita, lo stiletto che mi affonda nella carne mentre io affondo in lei… ci può essere un’esperienza più paradisiaca di questa?  _ Ryo si chiese, usando non il cervello me le parti basse. Scosse il capo, cercando di tornare alla realtà. Nessuno avrebbe sedotto nessuno. Doveva… dannazione, doveva togliersela dalla testa, una volta per tutte! 

Peccato che fosse quasi del tutto certo che l’unico modo per togliersi Kaori Makimura dalla testa potesse essere quella di togliersi _lo sfizio_ e trascinarla in camera da letto per almeno tre giorni.

Sospirò, quasi del tutto certo di essere passato dalla padella alla brace, e bussò nel suo stile unico- chiamandola tre volte per nome e battendo il pugno chiuso sul legno ad ogni richiamo di quel nome che bramava di urlare perso in un oasi di piacere mentre affondava dentro di lei.

Gli disse di entrare, che la porta era aperta, e Ryo si rabbuiò- avrebbe avuto una bella discussione con lei sulla criminalità, i pericoli e sul perché le donne sole non dovessero lasciare le porte aperte e far entrare perfetti sconosciuti in salotto- ma ogni coerente pensiero che avesse avuto fino a quel momento lo abbandonò appena la vide a piedi nudi in cucina, che camminava delicata e lieve sulle punte di quei delicati piedini con le unghie coperte da uno smalto di un lieve rosa con il vestito che aveva scelto per lei solo alcuni giorni prima. 

La mascella gli cadde per terra, i buoni propositi volevano andare a farsi benedire, e tutto quello che Ryo voleva fare era caricarsela in spalle e trascinarla a letto e non farla riemergere più per giorni, al diavolo tutti, Maki, Saeko, Angel e tutti quanti, perché a quanto pareva, Kaori scalza era una tentazione ancora più forte di Kaori con i tacchi alti.

Poi, però, il suo naso annusò un delizioso profumino che riempiva l’aria, ed il suo stomaco brontolò, ricordandogli che tutto sommato non è che a pranzo avesse mangiato chissà cosa, e che quindi, un pasto gratis… abbondante… e se poi era buono quanto era profumato…

“Tieni.” Le praticamente mise in faccia il mazzo di fiori che le aveva acquistato, tenendosi a distanza di sicurezza onde evitare di cadere in tentazione e provare a farla sua sul tavolo della cucina. “Per te.”

_ Ma va? Chi lo avrebbe detto! Dici che credeva che le dessi i fiori perché potesse darli a qualcun altro?  _ Ryo voleva sbuffare e dire al suo ego, il suo io interiore o qualsiasi altra entità che lo aveva appena redarguito di chiudere il becco. Lui, con le donne, ci sapeva fare. Era _quella donna_ che lo mandava in confusione!

“Oh, grazie, Ryo, non dovevi…” Arrossì, e Ryo fu quasi del tutto certo che quel cretino patentato di Mick Angel i fiori, a lei, non li avesse mai regalati.

_ Punto per noi!  _ Il suo io interiore gli disse. 

_ Non è una gara e lei non è un premio!  _ Si rammentò Ryo, sedendosi a tavola mentre la bella rossa serviva la cena. Aveva preparato un piatto a base di riso, verdure, carne e spezie, piccante quel che bastava da renderlo leggermente afrodisiaco, cosa che incuriosì Ryo, che si chiedeva se la scelta fosse stata casuale, servito con un vino che si sposava alla perfezione con il piatto. 

Chiacchierarono apparentemente amabilmente, del più e del meno, ma la cosa stava mandando in bestia Ryo, che si stava facendo mille e mille viaggi mentali, senza prendere una sola scorciatoia. 

Perché diavolo non parlava di quel bacio che gli si era impresso a fuoco nel cuore e nel corpo, e che anelava di ripetere? Perché era così tranquilla? Possibile che solo lui fosse stato scosso da quello che era successo?

La stava osservando con un sopracciglio alzato, soppesando azioni e parole, quando saltò dalla sedia e quasi cadde a terra. Strisciò sulla schiena, andando ad appiattirsi contro un muro, con goccioloni di sudore che gli imperlavano la fronte. 

“Guarda che non c’è bisogno di reagire così solo perché ti ho fatto piedino!” Kaori lo redarguì, leggermente seccata, desiderosa di spaccargli qualcosa in testa- doveva avere il martello in uno dei cassetti della cucina. “Che c’è, non ti è piaciuto? O forse l’ho fatto male?”

Gli occhi sgranati gli uscivano dalle orbite,Ryo si strinse il crocefisso che portava al collo, dimentico di tutte le promesse che si era fatto, e ingoiò mentre imprecava e pregava in tutte le lingue che conosceva- Giapponese, Inglese, Cinese, Spagnolo e Portoghese- più il Francese, l’Italiano e il Tedesco (di cui conosceva solo le imprecazioni).

“No, no, è solo che….” Ryo ingoiò nuovamente, a vuoto, e si mise ad ansimare, mentre il suo corpo gli si ribellava e gli suggeriva di insegnare alla piccola Kaori _dove_ quel piedino adorabile si sarebbe dovuto strusciare addosso a lui, di preciso. “Ecco, non me lo aspettavo. Però è stato molto… piacevole.”

Già, la studentessa lo stava superando. Che poi, Kaori era davvero certa di aver bisogno di lezioni? Forse il problema non era lei, ma quel cretino di Angel…

Lei lo raggiunse, e si sporse su di lui, mettendo bene in evidenza il seno, e lasciando intravedere un roseo capezzolo- quella tentatrice non aveva addosso il reggiseno!- e Ryo agì come poté, per salvare il suo amor proprio, la virtù di Kaori e salvaguardare la sua amicizia con Maki.

“I piatti! Se non li mettiamo a mollo si incrosteranno!” Urlò, correndo in cucina, così veloce che continuava ad inciamparsi nei suoi stessi piedi. 

Le spalle di Kaori si abbassarono, mentre guardava Ryo Saeba, dongiovanni extraordinaire, lavare i suoi piatti- mentre lei era lì, truccata alla perfezione, con un vestitino scollato e senza reggiseno, con la pelle che ardeva di desiderio.

(1) Sì, questo comportamento è ispirato a Sheldon Cooper di The Big bang Theory. Chi ha letto Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty sa che amo sheldon e ancora di più TBBT...

(2)Se avete conosciuto il manga, il riferimento visivo a questa scena è la "lotta" di Ryo con Mick Angel quando questi arriva in Giappone con l'incarico di uccidere l'ex socio: prima lotta, poi si siedono sul balcone a bere birra dandosi le pacche sulle spalle...

(3)L'immagine di Ryo che stringe tra i denti il filtro della sigaretta viene sempre da un manga, non City Hunter ma il "what if" (sorry people, io nasco come nerd marvel ;) quindi con quel termine vado) Angel Heart in cui si "vedeva" Ryo seduto al Cat's Eye che fumava e il persoanggio femminile principale (non faccio spoiler) che rammentava questa sua pessima abitudine.

(4)Che Occhi di Gatto, alias Cat's Eye sia un altra opera di Hojo, di cpooc precedente City Hunter, in molti lo sanno. Nathan Ford e la sua cricca di ladruncoli e truffatori braccati dall'interpool sono invece un omaggio allo show "Leverage-consulenze illegali", in cui Nathan Ford( investigatore assicurativo a cui la compagnia per cui lavorava e a cui aveva fatto risparmiare milioni negli anni rifiuta di pagare al figlio un trattamentio sperimentale che lo avrebbe salvato) fonda una banda che truffa e deruba soggetti (riccono balordi) che attraverso escamotage e scappaotie legali se la prendono con i più deboli.


	6. 6

“Non riesco a credere che tu voglia lavare i piatti sul serio!” Grugnì Kaori, mentre, in perfetta sintonia, nemmeno fossero stati nuotatori di nuoto sincronizzato, pulivano, asciugavano e mettevano a posto le stoviglie. “Ho fatto davvero tanto pena?” Gli chiese, tirando su con il naso come fosse una bambina piagnucolosa. 

“Cosa? No! È solo che…” A Ryo vennero i sudori freddi. “Ecco, è stato… strano. Non me lo aspettavo. Ecco tutto.”

“Uhm. Immagino che Cosmopolitan non sappia tutto, allora.” Disse ad alta voce, quasi fosse sovrappensiero, mentre le sue stranamente delicate manine asciugavano con un telo giallo tenue un piatto da portata.

“Kaori, guarda che leggere quella roba è la cosa peggiore che tu possa fare. Non tutto funziona per tutte, e poi”, a Ryo venne, come diceva sempre suo nonno, la _pellagra-_ e alzò gli occhi al cielo, invocando tutti i santi del Paradiso perché dessero una svegliata a quella povera ragazza. “Mica vorrai passare da maschiaccio a oca giuliva nel corso di una settimana, no?”

Avrebbe voluto aggiungere altro, ma non poté, perché dovette mordersi la lingua quando _casualmente una_ Kaori inflessibile e a dir poco algida diede una leggera gomitata al batticarne, facendolo finire diritto sul suo piede. Ryo considerò l’idea di nominare qualcuna di quelle divinità che implorava ogni tanto, poi pensò che forse sarebbe stato più opportuno dare qualche epiteto alla cara ragazza che gli aveva lanciato quel tiro mancino. Alla fine, strinse i denti, consapevole che sì, dopotutto, se l’era cercata. E poi…

E poi, c’era il fatto che Kaori fosse così dolcemente e irresistibilmente inconsapevole del proprio fascino e della propria sessualità e sensualità. Non aveva bisogno di mosse studiate, di un copione o altro, sapeva stendere un uomo benissimo, senza neanche bisogno di provarci- l’asciugamano, il gelato, e quando gli si era gettata tra le braccia per ringraziarlo, erano tutte riprove che non aveva bisogno di orpelli per sedurre, perché lei era una seduttrice _nata._

Al suo fianco, Kaori sorrise, e le sue guance si imporporarono, e Ryo si perse in quella visione. Si chiese a chi o cosa stesse pensando- ad Angel, magari?- e _odiò_ in un modo a dir poco sviscerale quello che, in altre circostanze, avrebbe potuto definire un amico. Desiderava essere lui al centro dei suoi pensieri, farla accendere di desiderio, lui… lui la voleva. _Voleva fare l’amore con lei_ , lentamente,prendendosi tutto il tempo del mondo e…

Solo grazie ai suoi riflessi felini, ed ad una pazza danza, Ryo riuscì ad afferrare il piatto che gli era scivolato di mano quando era andato in shock completo. Non riusciva a credere a quello che aveva appena pensato- non era semplicemente _possibile_. Andava contro ogni legge della fisica, della chimica, e probabilmente della morale. 

Ryo Saeba non faceva l’amore. Lui faceva _sesso._ Lui era un dongiovanni, e uno stallone, e un seduttore ed il fidanzato di tutte, e, e…

“Dannazione!” Sbraitò, asciugandosi le mani sulla camicia. “Ci vediamo!”

Sbattendo i piedi, Ryo si diresse alla porta, ma quando la raggiunse, si fermò, e si voltò in direzione della cucina, e della bella rossa che stava canticchiando e continuavaa mettere a posto i piatti come se nulla fosse accaduto. 

“Non provi nemmeno a fermarmi?” Le chiese, alzando un sopracciglio, un po’ sorpreso. Prima gli faceva piedino, gli diceva che aveva letto come sedurlo, e poi cosa, faceva marcia indietro?

_ Tecnicamente  _ tu _hai fatto marcia indietro, cretino. Io sarei stato ben contento se con quel bel piedino fosse salita su oltre il ginocchio per far diventare le cose_ davvero _interessanti… scommetto che sarebbe stata un vulcano!_

** “TACI, DANNAZIONE!” ** Urlò, senza nemmeno rendersi conto che lo aveva fatto ad alta voce, e non interiormente, ricordandosi di nuovo che _le sorelle dei migliori amici sono intoccabil_ i perché, nella sua mente, erano sorelle sue. O almeno così sarebbe dovuto essere. E poi, lui non faceva mai il terzo incomodo. Mettersi in mezzo a relazioni già avviate era sempre, sempre, _sempre_ un colossale, enorme sbaglio ed un gran casino…

“Guarda che non ho detto niente, cafone. E comunque,” continuò, altezzosa, guardando davanti a sé. “nessuno ti ferma o ti obbliga a fare qualcosa che non vuoi.” 

“Qualcosa che…..” Ryo sibilò a denti stretti. Il problema non era che non voleva, perché lui voleva, eccome… la questione è che lui _non poteva!_

Perché per lei, quel loro rincorrersi e cercarsi era solo un esercizio per incastrare un altro uomo- il suo vero ed unico amore.

Perché lei era la sorella del suo migliore amico. 

Perché lui _sembrava_ una persona normale e composta, ma in realtà era perennemente incasinato, incapace di rapportarsi agli altri, di portare avanti una relazione seria, di prendersi le sue responsabilità, era egocentrico, egoista, e con un _lievissimo_ problema di gestione della rabbia ed il grilletto facile. Quella ragazza era la purezza fatta persona, era un fiore delicato, e se l’avesse toccata… l’avrebbe imputridita. 

Ma soprattutto, nella vita, aveva ormai perso quasi tutti- della sua famiglia, dopo l’incidente aereo, restava solo il nonno, e un giorno se ne sarebbe andato anche lui, presto o tardi. Maki e Saeko, _loro_ erano la sua famiglia, quella che si era scelto, e gli si spezzava il cuore all’idea che si sarebbero potuti allontanare da lui solo perché non era riuscito a resistere ai suoi istinti animaleschi e si era fatto la piccola Makimura. 

Se ne andò sbattendo la porta talmente tanto forte che i bicchieri di cristallo tintinnarono nella credenza. Camminò curvo, con le mani in tasca, verso il Cat’s Eye, deciso a trovare una donna disponibile con cui passare la notte. Gli serviva qualcosa di semplice, sesso bollente e vagamente acrobatico con qualcuna di disponibile, non un’ingenua seduttrice che voleva fare pratica su di lui per accalappiare un altro… _porca miseria, ce l’ho anch’io il mio orgoglio!_

Si guardò intorno, sospirando. 

Le spiagge erano piene di belle donne con poco addosso, bikini striminziti che sarebbero stati meglio addosso a delle bambine piuttosto che su quelle prorompenti forme. Eppure… eppure, lui non era interessato. Nessuna di loro attirava la sua attenzione o sembrava eccitarlo. Anche il suo io interiore se ne stava zitto- ricompariva solo ogni tanto, rammentandogli che se non fosse stato un cretino patentato a quell’ora sarebbe potuto essere a rotolarsi tra le lenzuola con una Kaori nuda e compiacente.

Il cellullare emise un _bip,_ la notifica che gli era arrivato un messaggio. Grattandosi la fronte, si chiese chi potesse essere- il novanta percento delle persone che avrebbero potuto volergli parlare erano sull’isola, eil restante preferiva, nella stragrande maggioranza dei casi, usare le mail o servizi di messaggeria istantanea come Whatsapp. 

C’era solo _una persona_ che era ancora abbastanza antiquata da usare gli SMS: Michihiko Jinguji, suo nonno materno. [*nda: sì, tecnicamente era _l’ipotetico_ nonno paterno di Ryo, e che comunque effettivamente difficilmente lo sarebbe potuto essere facendosi due conti, ma… Universo alternativo, baby!]

Ryo sgranò gli occhi alle poche parole che gli apparvero davanti, e si sentì come se un macigno di una tonnellata gli fosse caduto sulla testa.

_ Vengo a stare nella dependance del tuo amico Makimura. Arrivo giovedì! Ciao, ciao, Ryoichi! _

“No, perché!” Ryo si lasciò cadere inginocchio sul selciato, con grossi lacrimoni che gli solcavano il viso. Era furibondo: non riusciva a credere che Maki avesse ceduto dello spazio a quel vecchio balordo brontolone! Voleva bene a suo nonno, ma era la classica persona da prendere apiccole dosi, anzi, da _non_ prendere. Erano troppo simili in alcuni aspetti, e agli antipodi in altri, per poter andare d’accordo. 

E poi, c’era quel piccolo problema: suo nonno _detestava_ che lui fosse un poliziotto _._ Avrebbe potuto accettare un incarico in un ufficio, qualcosa di importante, ma che il suo unico nipote di sangue lavorasse sul campo, sparasse, quello per lui era inaccettabile. Fondatore di un impero economico, desiderava solo vedere il suo _Ryoichi-_ nome per esteso che Ryo detestava dal più profondo del suo essere- accasato e a capo delle industrie famigliari.

Senza aspettare tanti se e tanti ma, Ryo chiamò Maki, ormai conoscendo il suo numero di telefono a memoria e appena sentì che dall’altra parte avevano tirato su la cornetta, si mise a sbraitare, senza attendere la certezza che ci fosse effettivamente il suo amico dall’altro capo del telefono. 

“Ma ti ha dato di volta il cervello? Si può sapere perché hai detto a mio nonno che poteva usare la dependance?!”

Maki allontanò la cornetta dell’orecchio. Anche con la distanza, non solo sentiva più che bene- ma gli si rompevano i timpani.“Senti, la colpa non è mia. Tuo nonno ha detto al padre di Saeko che voleva venire in città qualche giorno, e lui ha telefonato a noi dicendoci che _dovevamo_ accettarlo perché il tuo caro nonnino è uno dei maggiori filantropi del Paese!”

Il sangue dette alla testa a Ryo, che impallidì. Se conosceva suo nonno, e lui lo conosceva molto bene, il vecchio balordo avrebbe trascorso le ferie cercando di fagli mollare il suo lavoro e rammentandogli come sia lui che i suoi genitori alla sua età fossero già stati sposato e con figli. E come minimo, si sarebbe messo alla ricerca della futura ex moglie numero…. Cos’era, otto, nove? E se lo conosceva bene, e lui lo conosceva molto bene, il suo tipo ideale era…

Scrollò il capo, non voleva pensarci. Tuttavia, c’era una cosa che gli premeva sapere. “Senti… non è che ti ha detto se si porta dietro anche, sai…”

“L’adorabile Haruka?” Maki sospirò, pizzicandosi il naso. Detestava che Ryo lo mettesse in mezzo alle sue baruffe amorose. “Sì, il nonnino ti porta la fidanzatina!”

Ryo alzò gli occhi al cielo, maledicendo tutte le stelle del firmamento ed i suoi avi. Avrebbe tanto voluto avere una famiglia normale come tanti altri, e invece no, si ritrovava con un nonno balordo che voleva farlo sposare con chi voleva lui. A parte che lui non si sentiva tagliato per il matrimonio, ma poi, perché non poteva fare come tutti i suoi amici? Perché non poteva trovarsela da solo una moglie? Tutti quelli che conosceva che erano accasatisi erano incontrati per i cavoli loro e stavano tanto bene! Lui no. Suo nonno voleva vederlo sposato con Haruka, e credeva che Ryo dovesse accettare per forza. Nonostante fossero almeno dieci anni che il giovane uomo ripetesse allo stremo che non era quello che voleva. 

“Ma davvero non ti vuoi sposare, Ryo?” Gli chiese l’amico, che nella sicurezza della sua casa sorrideva sereno, guardando sua moglie allattare il loro bambino. “Guarda che tutto quello che credevo avesse importanza quando ero scapolo, nel momento in cui Saeko ha detto _sì, lo voglio_ è diventato solo un brutto ricordo….scommetto che anche tu, con la _donna giusta_ , saresti felice…”

Ryo non lo degnò nemmeno di una risposta. Brontolando, chiuse la comunicazione e spense il cellullare. Non aveva voglia di parlare con nessun altro. Né chiedersi perché, appena l’amico aveva detto la parola _matrimonio_ , a lui fosse venuta in mente la piccola, dolce, intoccabile Kaori…

Molti, troppi, giorni dopo, Kaori era sola, soletta in officina, a trafficare su una vecchissima autovettura a cui l’anziana proprietaria avrebbe dovuto prima o poi dire addio. Ormai, in tutta l’isola, c’era solo più lei disposta a riparagliela, sempre con ottimi sconti- ed in cambio ci guadagna gustosi manicaretti e carinissime opere d’artigianato -la signora Susuke le aveva anche ricamato un intero servizio da tavola e cucina l’anno prima, dicendole che prima o poi ne avrebbe avuto bisogno, quando si fosse sposata e avesse fatto un esercito di marmocchi coi ricoli rossi… 

_ Il matrimonio, già… _ se non si fosse intestardita a farsi sposare da Mick, non sarebbe stata in quella situazione, con la testa che le diceva una cosa- ovvero che lei e Mick facevano una bella coppia- ed il _cuore_ che le diceva di lasciarsi andare alle avances di Ryo.

Si impietrì, terrorizzata da quello che aveva appena pensato. 

Si rifiutava di ammettere che fosse il suo cuore a parlare- il suo corpo, sì, lo poteva accettare, ma _il cuore?_ No, lei non si era presa una sbandata per Saeba, era fuori questione, mai e poi mai, non quel cafone che non perdeva occasione per rinfacciarle la sua mancanza di stile ed il suo cattivo gusto. Quell’emerito cretino che aveva osato scambiarla per un maschio quando era adolescente, marchiando il suo cuore con una ferita nell’orgoglio che ancora a volte le bruciava. 

E poi… erano davvero avances le sue, se tutte le volte che sembrava dovessero andare al sodo, lui scappava a gambe levate, letteralmente?

Sospirò, cercando di fare ordine nei suoi pensieri, desiderosa di scacciare Ryo dalla sua mente. Erano giorni che era chiusa in officina e aveva anche rifiutato di andare ad aiutare Miki o a trovare suo fratello per evitarlo. Sentiva di avere bisogno di spazio, se non voleva cadere in tentazione di nuovo. 

“Oh, Mick, perché non torni?” Si chiese, ad alta voce, nello stesso momento in cui il cellullare suonò. Si pulì sugli short di jeans le mani, e rispose, arrossendo, ma sentendosi colpevole come una ladra, quando vide che era _lui_ a chiamarla.

“Mick, amore! Hai già risolto il caso?” Gli chiese, civettuola, cercando di sembrare allegra. Non sapeva se avesse funzionato, fatto sta che Mick non sentì alcun cambiamento nella sua voce, né ebbe alcun dubbio. 

“Macché, quel cretino di Sterling si è preso tutto il merito dell’operazione, e tanto Ford non lo abbiamo beccato nemmeno stavolta! Quel suo dannato hacker riesce sempre a cancellare ogni traccia del loro passaggio, e dove non arriva lui, ci pensa quell’energumeno del suo braccio destro a far sparire prove e testimoni!” Kaori alzò un sopracciglio. Sinceramente, a lei quella banda non dava alcun fastidio- per l’amor del cielo, truffavano degli _squali_ che aggiravano la legge! Gli avrebbero dovuto dare una medaglia, non cercare di arrestarli! “Comunque, torno questo fine settimana, anche se sabato sera sarò impegnato con un party a casa del capo della polizia…” 

Sbuffò, un po’ seccato. Non che Kaori ci credesse- Mick adorava le feste, quello era il suo ambiente naturale. 

“Posso venire con te?” Gli chiese d’istinto. E perché, dannazione, voleva far vedere a Saeba che non pensava a lui, che era padrona del suo destino e delle sue azioni!

Immaginò, dall’intonazione della voce, Mick che alzava un sopracciglio con fare interrogativo. “Sei sicura? Tu odi questo genere di cose.” 

“Cos’è, ti vergogni di presentarmi al tuo capo?” lo accusò, desiderando di potergli spaccare qualcosa in testa. “Ti informo che mi sono anche comprata un vestito per l’occasione!”

Mick non disse nulla. Era chiaro che fosse sorpreso, se non proprio sconcertato. “Sai che ti dico? Perché non vieni da me quando arrivi? Abbiamo così tanto tempo da recuperare!”

C’erano un mucchio di carte da guardare. Documenti e rapporti che aveva lasciato indietro, mail di colleghi che chiedevano la sua opinione, articoli di giornale e pubblicazioni che leggeva per tenersi sempre al passo… e poi, c’era la sua grande passione, il suo amore forse più grande, dopo le donne: il poligono, dove poteva passare anche ore a sparare al bersaglio con la sua amata Phyton 357… ma niente. Nemmeno quello sembrava essergli d’aiuto, ormai non riusciva più a concentrarsi. 

Si tolse le cuffie, appoggiandosi al muro e guardò colleghi e amatori che si esercitavano, sperando che il profumo della polvere da sparo, gli echi dei colpi, il rumore dei bossoli che cadevano a terra dei pochi che sparavano ancora con un revolver- come lui- potesse portare un po’ di quiete in quella tempesta che era la sua mente, ma nulla.

Ormai, c’era una sola cosa nella sua mente, anzi, una persona. 

_ Lei.  _

Kaori.

Mise la pistola nella fondina e riconsegnò occhiali e cuffie, firmò un paio di carte e si mise in cammino, per andare dove, non lo sapeva nemmeno lui. Aveva evitato tutti i posti che sapeva che lei frequentava, faceva in modo di arrivare quando sapeva che Maki e Saeko non c’erano e se stava con loro, lo faceva per il minor tempo possibile, terrorizzato dall’idea che _lei_ potesse varcare la soglia di quella casa.

Con le mani in tasca, fece un sorrisetto, schernendo se stesso. Già, proprio così: Ryo Saeba aveva paura di una donna che era… cosa, venti, trenta centimetri più bassa di lui? Che sembrava un cardellino?

Già, era davvero caduto in basso. Si sentivaa terra, in tutti i sensi. Ed era… combattuto. Perché sapeva che doveva evitarla come la peste, se non voleva trascinarla in camera da letto, eppure lei gli mancava come l’acqua.Gli mancava perfino la sua indole violenta, il modo in cui, quando faceva una battutina a doppio senso o qualche proposta indecente per farla arrossire, lei minacciava di prenderlo a martellate… 

Camminò, camminò, camminò, e poi si fermò, d’istinto, rendendosi conto solo all’ultimo che era davanti all’officina. Ingoiò, e come trasportato da una forza soprannaturale, fece prima un passo, poi un altro. Vedeva un luccichio rosso, e sentiva una risata melodiosa, che lo stregavano, lo incantavano come il canto delle sirene. Capì cosa aveva provato Ulisse, perché, pur di godere di quella meravigliosa stregoneria, si fosse legato all’albero maestro della sua nave…

C’era solo lei. Dimentico di tutto e tutti, dei loro ruoli nel grande gioco della vita, Ryo sorrise triste, ma rassegnato, conscio che qualcosa doveva essere fatto, e che non aveva alcuna intenzione di dimenticare gli ultimi giorni: per anni aveva dato per scontata quella ragazzina dai capelli ribelli che si atteggiava a maschio perché non aveva avuto altri esempi, e adesso lei era la sua droga.

Si era rassegnato ad arrendersi a quel desiderio e alla strega che lo aveva conquistato quando sentì provenire dall’arenile un suono che conosceva fin troppo bene: spari. D’istinto, impugnò la pistola che teneva sotto alla sottile giacca, e corse in direzione del frastuono, senza rendersi conto che la bella Kaori aveva notato la sua presenza e, forse preoccupata per la sua incolumità, lo aveva inseguito, correndo col cuore in gola. 

“Presto, chiamate un’ambulanza!” Riconobbe in quell’urlo strozzato, colmo di lacrime amare, la voce di Saeko, e oltrepassando le fila di colleghi che facevano scudo con il loro corpo, la cercò; era inginocchiata a terra, con la camicetta bianca macchiata di sangue, che piangeva disperata, grosse lacrime che cadevano sul tessuto mischiandosi al vitale liquido rosso. 

Ryo le si avvicinò alle spalle, e la sfiorò, pensando, temendo, che fosse suo il sangue, ma poi, lo vide, la massa di capelli castani troppo lunghi per poter essere ordinati, gli occhiali rotti, schiacciati forse da dei colleghi, per terra… In grembo, Saeko cullava il capo del suo Maki, pallido come un fantasma, immobile salvo un lieve tremito delle labbra che sembrava richiedere uno sforzo enorme per le sue poche forze.

Ryo non riusciva a muoversi. Era diviso tra il desiderio di vendetta e di giustizia, ed il terrore che gli scorreva nelle vene, un terrore che accompagnava le martellanti immagini che sembravano non voler più abbandonare la sua mente, ricordi che lo avrebbero forse perseguitato fino a che non avesse esalato l’ultimo respiro.Fu come se stesse rivivendo quel giorno: i dolore lancinante nel momento in cui una persona che credeva amica, di cui si era sempre fidato, si dimostrava ciò che era, un poliziotto corrotto, e gli sparava alle spalle, tra le scapole. Era stata pure fortuna che non lo avesse centrato al cuore, perché il traditore era scivolato su una catenina persa da una fanciulla. Tuttavia, era quasi morto, e quel dolore lancinante- quella sensazione di una scarica elettrica che percorreva tutto il suo io, i suoni che si facevano sempre più ovattati, sempre più lontani, il freddo che lo avvolgeva, che gli entrava dentro proprio come quando era bambino e si buttava ne la prima neve solo col pigiama…

Voleva rimanere. 

Voleva scappare. 

Voleva perdersi, perché, forse, si sentiva già perduto. 

E poi, arrivò la sua luce alla fine del tunnel. La sua voce. Kaori. Il suo urlo disperato, mentre, bianca come un cencio, scorgeva Maki privo di sensi, steso sul freddo cemento del marciapiede. 

Perciò, Ryo Saeba fece l’unica cosa che voleva e poteva fare in quel momento: scelse la vita, e l’azione, e la prese nelle sue braccia, stringendola, affogando il naso nella marea di ricci rossi, mentre lei prendeva il suo torace a pugni, e piangeva, bagnandogli la camicia, sporcandola con quel lieve trucco che si era applicata. 

Ma non gli importava. Perché c’erano solo due cose importanti in quel momento: il bene di Maki… e quello della sua Kaori.


	7. 7

Dopo la corsa in ambulanza in ospedale, il gruppo era rimasto fuori dalla stanza di Maki, dove un medico lo aveva visitato a lungo, lasciandoli in trepida attesa di novità, rassicurandoli però infine sulle condizioni del loro caro: la ferita da arma da fuoco si era rivelata meno grave del previsto; tuttavia, cadendo, l’uomo aveva battuto la testa, procurandosi una leggera commozione cerebrale per cui il neurologo aveva deciso di tenerlo in osservazione per le successive ventiquattro ore. Nonostante tutto, i primi segnali erano buoni, ed era ottimista sul fatto che il poliziotto avrebbe avuto un pieno recupero in buoni tempi.

Dopo aver ricevuto la buona notizia, Ryo aveva accompagnato una stranamente silenziosa e cupa Kaori a casa del fratello, dove li attendeva la babysitter. Ami, dopo essere stata avvisata da Saeko che avrebbero ritardato a causa di un “incidente”, si era dichiarata disponibile a passare la notte col bambino se fosse stato necessario, ma Kaori aveva assicurato alla cognata che si sarebbe presa cura lei del piccolo. Sentiva il bisogno di distarsi e rendersi utile in qualcosa, e la sua presenza in ospedale in quel momento non era più necessaria. Inoltre, aveva bisogno di tenere la mente occupata: amava sua sorella, ma a crescerla era stato Hide, che le aveva fatto da fratello, madre e padre per tanti anni. L’idea di perderlo, di provare di nuovo quel vuoto che aveva sentito anni prima alla scomparsa dell’uomo che aveva creduto suo padre, l’aveva atterrita. Era rimasta come bloccata mentre guardava la cognata tenere fra le braccia il marito esanime, e se Ryo non fosse stato lì con lei, a stringerla, rassicurarla, a darle quelle carezze sulla fronte con le sue calde labbra…

Scosse lieve il capo. Non sapeva cosa pensare. E forse, avrebbe fatto meglio a _non_ pensarci proprio.

Era ormai mattina, e Kaori prese il nipotino tra le bracciainiziando a sospirare, seduta sul divano col televisore acceso, senza neppure seguire il programma che veniva trasmesso in quel momento, quando il telefono squillò. Prima che potesse alzarsi e rispondere fu battuta sul tempo da Ryo, che, con immenso stupore e shock della donna, stava bellamente gironzolando per casa con solo un asciugamano striminzito legato in vita, grondante acqua da ogni muscolo e dai folti capelli scuri.

Ritornò a cullare il nipotino. Si rifiutava di ammettere di volere rimanere in contemplazione di quegli addominali scolpiti, di quelle spalle larghe, di quei bicipiti che sembravano in grado di sollevarla e tenerla fra le braccia con la schiena contro il muro mentre lei gli allacciava le gambe alla vita e lui guizzava tra….

_ No, no, no, no e poi noi! Hai Mick, ricordi brutta cretina? Tu. Stai. Con. Mick! Tu non vuoi divertirti! Tu vuoi sposarti! Vuoi dei figli! Ryo Saeba non vuole niente del genere, e soprattutto non da te! _ Si sbraitò contro, stringendo i denti- uno spettacolo che, col pollice in bocca, il nipote sembrava osservare come in contemplazione. 

Pochi minuti dopo, Ryo la raggiunse, stravaccandosi accanto a lei sul divano come un pascià, piedi sul tavolino da caffè e braccia incrociate dietro il capo. 

Ancora completamente bagnato, pressoché nudo e con la sigaretta accesa piantata tra i denti.

Kaori era talmente imbarazzata che divenne rossa come un’aragosta in cottura, e si chiese se, come quelle aragoste, lei anche stesse fumando. Nonostante avesse in braccio un neonato, nonostante si dovesse rammentare che aveva _un fidanzato,_ lo sguardo le si era focalizzato su una singola goccia d’acqua, che, scivolando dalla punta dei capelli, aveva percorso il collo, la spalla, la scapola, il petto, e poi, giù, fino al bacino, per scomparire sotto l’asciugamano che a malapena lo celava…

Strinse gli occhi, incapace tuttavia di trattenere un lussurioso gemito di piacere, mentre la sua fantasia, incalzata da anni di letture osé e da romanzetti Harmony acquistati di nascosto nelle edicole lontane da casa (Hide l’avrebbe presa in giro a vita), le mostrava cosa il bel Ryo avrebbe potuto donarle- il tanto agognato _orgasmo_. Doveva solo cedere ai suoi istinti, portando a termine ciò che poche sere prima aveva iniziato a tavola: dopotutto, se era vero che la via per il cuore di un uomo era attraverso il suo stomaco, con Ryo era già a ben oltre metà dell’opera, visto come aveva _divorato_ il delizioso piatto orientale che aveva preparato con le sue sante manine.

_ Non voglio il suo cuore,  _ si ripeté, tuttavia chiedendosi se ci credeva davvero, o se non stesse solo provando a tenere se stessa al sicuro, consapevole e certa che lui non condividesse i suoi sogni. 

“Avresti potuto almeno asciugarti prima di sederti sul divano, troglodita!” Lo redarguì, come per rammentarsi che tipo d’uomo fosse, e lui, in tutta risposta, si scrollò, nemmeno fosse stato un cane appena lavato, facendo squittire Kaori che si fece piccina nell’angolo opposto del divano, e ridere il bambino. “Cretino!”

Ryo ridacchio, facendo un tiro di sigaretta. Il fatto era che aveva bisogno di schiarirsi le idee e concentrarsi sull’opposto di ciò con cui il suo cervello lo martellava in modo instancabile: se non fosse stato per quello sparo, sarebbe entrato nell’officina e avrebbe _preso_ Kaori, nel più carnale senso della parola, sul cofano di uno di quei pezzi da museo su cui si ostinava a lavorare. E adesso era su un divano con lei, che al solo vederlo a petto nuda arrossiva. Quella donna era una vera minaccia per la sua sanità, e Ryo davvero faceva fatica a capire se fosse un bene o un male, visto e considerato che per lei sembrava tutto un gioco.

E poi…. E poi, c’era stata quella richiesta da parte di Saeko, a cui non sapeva se poteva sottrarsi, che lo trovava combattuto. _Aiutarla o non aiutarla, questo è il problema_ , rifletté. 

“Beh, si può sapere cos’hai che non va?” Lei gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio. Ryo si voltò a guardarla, onestamente stupito che si fosse accorta che era perso nei suoi pensieri, e sospirò, mentre la sigaretta continuava a bruciare, lenta, ed un filo di fumo saliva verso il soffitto. 

“Saeko mi ha chiesto di darle una mano col caso, visto che Maki è allettato e lei vuole stargli accanto il più a lungo possibile.” Il suo tono era apparentemente calmo, distaccato, eppure, dentro, Ryo ribolliva, imprecando contro l’amica che non si rendeva conto di cosa gli stesse chiedendo. 

“Guarda che nessuno ti obbliga,” lei precisò. “Anche se sarebbe solo educazione, dato che sono due mesi che stai qui a sbaffo!” 

_ E poi, sembri molto bravo a negarti,  _ una parte di lei si rammentò, piccata _._ Forse, _forse,_ non sarebbe mai andata fino in fondo con Ryo, ma il fatto che, al suo approccio, lui fosse scappato terrorizzato, era destabilizzante ed umiliante, e la faceva sentire meno donna- come se avesse fallito nella sua ricerca della femminilità. Aveva voglia di singhiozzare, certa che tutti suoi sforzi fossero stati inutili, e che, dopotutto, Saeba aveva visto lungo: lei, era solo un maschiaccio mezzo uomo, che nel migliore dei casi poteva sembrare un travestito.

“Ma… dai, Kaori, non piangere!” Ryo ingoiò, andando nel panico, guardando le smorfie di dolore sul dolce e delicato volto di Kaori, trasfigurarla in una creatura ricolma di dolore e sofferenza, e la affrontò, cercando di essere il più bonario possibile. “Dai, su, non fare così, hai sentito il dottore, Maki si rimetterà in men che non si dica!”

Lei, in risposta, scoppiò a piangere, il che portò il piccolo che teneva in braccio a fare lo stesso, in una sinfonia il cui unico scopo pareva essere quello di rompere i timpani del giovane uomo e metterlo ancora più a disagio. 

“Piango a causa tua, cretino! Non mi vuoi!”

“Eh?” Ryo la fissò, accigliato e stupito, sentendosi come se un masso gli fosse caduto in testa all’improvviso, dal nulla. Davvero lei credeva… stava male per….

** “Guarda che non è stato per niente facile fermarmi, cosa credi?” ** le sbraitò contro, proteso verso la giovane donna. Non era certo del perché, però la sua reazione- esagerata, ma lui era sempre così quando qualcuno lo colpiva nell’orgoglio- fece smettere di piangere Haru, che lo afferrò per il naso e glielo tirò. Il gesto del bambino servì ad alleviare la tensione che pesava tra i due, eKaori sorrise, con le guance rosee, nascondendo una lieve risata dietro la mano. Risata a cui anche Ryo si unì presto. 

Haru gli ridette il naso, ma Ryo rimase voltato verso il piccolo, offrendogli un dito che afferrò e strinse, giocando come se fosse la cosa più bella ed interessante del mondo. Kaori li guardava, con le lacrime agli occhi, estremamente intenerita, colpita nel profondo dalla dolcezza di Ryo, un lato di sé che l’uomo pareva celare anche a se stesso. Era chiaro che adorava i bambini, che ci sapeva fare e che era un amico leale e fedele… sarebbe potuto essere un ottimo padre di famiglia, un buon marito, perché si ostinava a giocare al cascamorto?

“Ryo… davvero mi volevi?” gli chiese con il capo appoggiato alla spalliera del divano e la voce che era poco più di un sussurro. Lui si limitò a sospirare, incapace di rispondere. Che cosa le voleva dire? Sì, la voleva, ed era ormai palese, ma non avrebbe mai ceduto, c’erano troppi fattori che gli remavano contro. 

“Va bene.” Sospirò Kaori, vedendo che le cose non stavano procedendo. Non le voleva spiegare perché facesse tanto il reticente, uno che saltava da un letto all’altro e che cambiava donna più frequentemente che le mutande, né sembrava intenzionato ad aiutare Saeko al commissariato. Si alzò, e gli sbattè tra le braccia il neonato, che sembrava interessato a quel curioso scambio.

“Tieni. Il biberon è in frigo, devi scaldarlo prima di darglielo. I pannolini sono nel fasciatoio.”

“Eh?”

“Beh, io un lavoro ce l’ho, e dato che tu non hai intenzione di dare una mano a Saeko con il suo caso…” Spalancò la porta, uscì sbattendola, prima di terminare la frase urlando. “Tanto vale che fai almeno questo!”

“Ma… Kaori…. Io…” guardò la porta chiusa, aspettandosi che potesse riaprirsi da un momento all’altro, sperando che fosse tutto uno scherzo, ma dopo quindici minuti in cui teneva Haru in braccio, Ryo capì che la donna era stata seria. Guardò il piccolo, sospirando, chiedendosi cosa fare di e con lui. 

Provò a metterlo a sedere, ma scoprì che, a pochi mesi, i bambini a quanto pare facevano fatica a starsene dritti per i cavoli loro. Girò per tutta la casa fino a che non trovò il seggiolone e lo portò in bagno, mettendolo davanti allo specchio dal lavandino, emettendo un sospiro di sollievo quando si rese conto che il piccolo avrebbe collaborato: poteva radersi!

Ryo era vecchia scuola- niente diavolerie elettriche od elettroniche con settanta settaggi e centododici modelli di taglio disponibili, lui aveva un vecchio rasoio a lametta, in metallo intarsiato, non quelle stramberie a cui cambiavi la testina. Mise la schiuma da barba col fedele pennello, e col sorriso ne mise anche un po’ sul visino del bimbetto, che lo guardava affascinato, e sorrise, vedendo Haru che giocavaa togliersi la soffice schiuma quasi volesse imitare i gesti dell’adulto- un’assurdità, perché era davvero _troppo piccolo,_ però era davvero tenerissimo. 

“Beh, dopo cosa vuoi fare, amico? Un giro in spiaggia? Scommetto che le ragazze impazzirebbero per un papà single…” Ryo ridacchiò, fingendo di prendere il piccolo per il naso. Il bimbetto se la stava godendo alla grande: sorrisi, risate, giochi… e a Ryo tutto sommato non dispiaceva nemmeno troppo. E poi, era una questione d’orgoglio: Kaori gli aveva affibbiato il poppante pensando che non sarebbe stato in grado di cavarsela e avrebbe preferito andare a salvare Saeko, ma lui le avrebbe dimostrato che poteva dare filo da torcere a un moccioso.

Un’ora, ventisette minuti e quarantacinque secondi dopo, più o meno, Ryo decise che no, avere a che fare con un neonato non era poi così facile, e che sì, si sarebbe abbassato ad andare a chiedere aiuto… a chiunque, Sayuri, Kaori, Miki, non importava. Perché era _davvero_ stressante prendersi cura di un bambino: non capiva perché piangesse, cercava di mangiare la sabbia, la crema solare lo aveva reso scivoloso e a momentigli era scappato di mano quando lo aveva portato in mare-facendolo piangere ancora di più, tra l’altro, perché gli era andata l’acqua negli occhietti. E l’aveva già cambiato tipo quattro volte, facendo andare tipo mezzo pacco di pannolini perché non capiva come andassero allacciati né quale fosse il davanti o il dietro o il dentro ed il fuori. E le donne non erano impazzite per lui, anzi: ad ogni pianto del piccolo lo avevano guardato giudicandolo, quasi fosse stato un genitore degenere incapace di prendersi cura del suo piccolo o un qualche tipo di mostro insensibile che se ne infischiava delle urla di un povero neonato. 

Perciò, un’ora, quarantasette minuti ed una manciata di secondi dopo che Kaori gli aveva messo il piccolo in braccio, Ryo spalancò (con un calcio) la porta dell’officina, dove le due sorelle stavano tranquillamente prendendo un caffè come se niente fosse- cosa che lo mandò in bestia. Si voltarono verso l’uomo, stupite, ma non dissero nulla, e lui non dette loro nemmeno il tempo di farlo: si limitò a mettere il piccolo in braccio alla zia. 

** “Pensaci tu, io vado ad aiutare Saeko!” ** sbraitò, con somma gioia e delizia del neonato che, quando uno di loro aveva un attacco di rabbia, se la rideva della grossa nemmeno fosse stato davanti ad uno spettacolo comico. 

Ryo arrossì, impacciato davanti a quella curiosa dimostrazione d’affetto- se così si poteva chiamare- e fissò la donna davanti a sé, stralunato e terrorizzato, come nemmeno davanti ad un proiettile: Kaori teneva in braccio un neonato dai capelli neri ribelli, e lo faceva con una tale naturalezza che era a dir poco disarmante. Ryo si sentì morire il fiato in gola, rendendosi improvvisamente conto che quella donna aveva assolutamente ragione a volersi accasare: lei era fatta per avere una famiglia, per fare la mamma. Le veniva come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, ed il suo sguardo ricolmo d’amore mentre guardava quel bimbetto paffutello, era così intenso che gli si stringeva il cuore. 

Desideroso di allontanarsi da quel piccolo mondo e dal modo in cui il suo cuore perdeva un battito ad immaginarla con un altro bimbetto dai capelli neri in braccio, Ryo mormorò un _allora vado_ , grattandosi il collo, lo sguardo fisso su qualsiasi cosa non fosse Kaori, e si incamminò verso il commissariato. Non aveva poi tutta questa voglia di aiutare col caso- il terapista del dipartimento che era stato costretto a incontrare l’aveva rincuorato spiegandogli che attacchi di panico dovuti allo stress post traumatico nei casi come il suo erano frequenti, ma che doveva affrontare la realtà se voleva continuare ad essere un poliziotto, ed affrontare le sue paure di petto – e aveva ancora meno voglia di stare a sentire Saeko che gli diceva che lo sapeva lei che non avrebbe retto mezza giornata con un bambino appresso, ma tra le due cose, il commissariato era il male minore, e poi, forse, essere lontano dal _suo_ distretto avrebbe potuto fargli bene.

Lì, ad Okinawa, non aveva brutti ricordi, non doveva temere di essere tradito da persone di cui credeva di fidarsi: conosceva Saeko, e Maki, il loro buon cuore, le loro capacità, e che non si sarebbero fatti abbindolare da qualche parolina o da un leccapiedi, circondandosi solo del meglio del meglio.

E poi, si ripromise, solo lavoro d’ufficio.

Era talmente perso nei suoi pensieri che a malapena si rese conto di essere arrivato, e che i suoi piedi lo stavano portando attraverso quelle mura che aveva creduto di temere. Il suo cuore batteva un po’ più forte del solito, i muscoli erano più tesi, ma ci stava riuscendo. Stava facendo il primo passo per guarire, e forse, una volta tornato a casa, sarebbe finalmente riuscito a ritornare al suo vero lavoro. 

“Oh, guarda chi si vede… credevo che Kaori avesse detto che ti occupavi tu del mio pargolo, oggi!” Ryo si limitò a sbuffare, decidendo che appena possibile sarebbe andato a fumarsi una sigaretta _strozzando_ il filtro con i denti come era solito fare,per alleggerire un po’ la tensione ma soprattutto il nervoso dato dalle battutine della vecchia compagna d’accademia. 

Tuttavia, Saeko, anche in memoria dei vecchi tempi andati, dovette presto ricredersi. La gente che lo conosceva superficialmente tendeva a non dare credito a Ryo, vedendo solo il donnaiolo sciupafemmine ed egocentrico, ma quando si metteva al lavoro, era inarrestabile, cocciuto, resiliente; sapeva che non si sarebbe fermato fino a che non fossero riusciti a sbrogliare il bandolo della matassa, e come lei i suoi uomini, che potevano avvertire lo spirito di sacrificio e lealtà che permeava tutto il suo essere. Ryo era un leader nato. Migliore forse anche di lei, che a volte tendeva a piegarsi ai giochetti di potere, forse troppo influenzata da una vita vissuta a fianco del padre.

E poi, Ryo era molto perspicace ed aveva un’ottima memoria. 

“Dì un po’… questi spacciatori che avete preso…” le disse mentre guardava i fascicoli degli uomini arrestati durante l’operazione che aveva portato al ferimento di Maki, che venivano interrogati in quel momento. “Sono tutti pesci piuttosto piccoli, giusto? Allora com’è che si possono permettere Nakada Munemitsu come avvocato, che, secondo tuo marito e l’Okinawa Times, è uno squalo senza scrupoli? Quelli come lui non prendono certo casi pro bono. Se sta curando gli interessi di quei pezzenti…”

“Forse…” continuò Saeko, pensierosa. “Forse in realtà il suo _vero_ cliente è qualcun altro. Il vero cervello dietro la produzione e lo spaccio di droga…”

“Già…” Ryo sorrise, compiaciuto, incrociando le braccia. “Sai, sarebbe interessante controllare i registri del tribunale e vedere chi in passato Nakada abbia difeso, o vedere all’agenzia delle entrate a chi ha fatturato negli ultimi due o tre anni. Potrebbe essere un lavoro un po’ lungo ma mi sembra che hai parecchia gente a darti una mano… e sia mai che qualche nome salti alla nostra attenzione!”

“Nostra, eh?” Sorrise lei beffarda, mentre si mise al computer e scrisse veloce un’email per richiedere tutte le autorizzazioni del caso.

Continuarono a passare al vaglio quei dossier, che effettivamente dicevano ben poco, e cose che, bene o male, sapevano già tanto lei quanto Ryo: nell’ultimo anno c’era stato un aumento del traffico di droga sull’isola, causato dalla sempre più massiccia presenza di giovanissimiin vacanza che affollavano i locali trendy in primavera ed estate, e alcuni mesi prima avevano iniziato a scapparci i morti; prima c’erano stati molti giovani che erano deceduti a causa di una partita tagliata male, poi quelli che si erano scoperti essere stati i loro spacciatori. Ad uccidere questi ultimi non era stato però il loro prodotto, ma, probabilmente, l’organizzazione per cui lavoravano: avevano commesso l’errore di “assumere” come spacciatori e corrieri dei consumatori che non potevano più permettersi le dosi, col risultato che avevano tenuto parte della merce per sé, allungando il prodotto destinato alla vendita con delle porcherie nella speranza che i capi non scoprissero il loro trucchetto. Peccato che avessero usato delle sostanze tossiche, causando morti, i quali avevano attirato l’attenzione delle forze dell’ordine- cosa che non doveva essere piaciuta all’organizzazione che aveva fatto piazza pulita.

Molte ore dopo, erano chini sui fascicoli, alla luce fioca delle lampade da tavolo mentre ormai fuori iniziava a farsi buio. Saeko sospirò, e, alzandosi, si stiracchiò la schiena, dolorante per le tante ore passate seduta alla scrivania a spiluccare carte, con esiti incerti: l’idea di Ryo era, di base, buona, ma purtroppo, il tribunale non aveva fatto sapere ancora nulla, e il talentuoso e _topo di fogna_ avvocato più che a persone fisiche fatturava a società di capitali, che facevano capo ad altre società che avevano sede nei caraibi con a capo prestanome residenti da tutt’altra parte del mondo. In poche parole, era un gran casino. 

“Non so fin dove arriveremo se uno degli spacciatori non parla… Siamo già stati fortunati a beccarli questa volta. In realtà avevamo agenti disseminati per la maggior parte dei locali del quartiere americano nella speranza di coglierli in flagranza di reato. Se non si fosse scatenata quella rissa quando un ragazzo si è accorto che uno degli spacciatori ha cercato di drogare il drink della sua ragazza, forse non li avremmo presi nemmeno adesso.” La donna, con voce bassa, spense con un lieve tocco la lampada, e si voltò a guardare l’amico di vecchia data, che, con una sigaretta spenta in bocca, stava continuando a cercare il bandolo della matassa, certo che la soluzione potesse essere lì da qualche parte.

“Non parlano perché sanno comunque che rischiano pene lievi in confronto a quello che l’organizzazione potrebbe fargli.” Ryo le sorrise, placido. “Ma quando si uccide un poliziotto, la storia è ben diversa…. Quanti criminali conosci che vogliano finire in un carcere pieno di guardie e agenti di polizia dopo aver ucciso un collega di quelle stesse persone che hanno la loro vita in pugno?”

Saeko si risedette, e appoggiò il mento sulle mani incrociate, guardando il vecchio amico con un sorrisetto. “Mi stai dicendo che dovremmo interrogare di nuovo l’uomo che ha sparato a mio marito e fargli credere che l’agente Makimura abbia avuto un improvviso peggioramento?” 

“Bah, la legge dice che possiamo usare qualsiasi mezzo _non fisico_ per ottenere una confessione, e mentire e manipolare sono tra le opzioni disponibili. Scommetto che il ragazzetto rinuncerebbe subito all’avvocato e canterebbe come un uccellino.”

“Forse potrebbe funzionare. Ma credo che lascerò l’ingrato compito a qualcun altro. Non so se riuscirei anche solo a _fingere_ che mio marito sia morto. Per ora, mi limiterò ad andare a fare un salto in ospedale e vedere come se la cava. E magari cerco di convincere i dottori a tenerlo ancora un po’ sotto osservazione, per rendere la cosa un po’ più credibile.” Sospirò, e si alzò nuovamente in piedi, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Ryo e stringendola con affetto. “Mi accompagni?”

Ma Ryo scosse la testa. Per quanto gli mancasse il suo amico, e volesse bene a Maki, non se la sentiva. Era andato in ospedale più per essere di sostegno a Kaori, ma adesso che sapeva che era tutto a posto, era dell’idea che meno sentiva quell’odore di disinfettante che impregnava l’aria e che gli ricordava il giorno che era uscito dal coma, e meglio stava.

“Voglio controllare ancora una cosa. Mi ricordo che in un articolo si faceva riferimento al tentativo di Nakada di entrare in politica ad un alto livello. I registri dei donatori alle campagne elettorali sono pubblici, però spesso si fa meno attenzione ai nomi che si lasciano e a come vengono registrati i donatori negli elenchi. A volte la disattenzione scappa, e si sa… avere un politico che ti appoggia e può dare una mano a risolvere i problemi fa sempre comodo alla criminalità…” 

“Non sei cambiato per niente. Sempre con la testa china sui fascicoli, concentrato e cocciuto fino a che non risolvi il caso.” Saeko sparì per pochi minuti, e riapparve poco dopo con una tazza di caffè fumante, preso dalla macchinetta automatica che avevano in corridoio. Ryo lo trangugiò in un solo sorso, un po’ controvoglia, sentendo la mancanza di quello di Miki ed Umi del Cat’s Eye, ma soprattutto quello che, la sera a cena, gli aveva offerto Kaori, quando non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa la ragazza avesse voluto fare di e con lui. “Piaci molto anche ai miei uomini, abituati come sono a lavorare con me e Maki non pensavo che ti avrebbero dato retta così facilmente, eppure…”

Ryo non rispose, si limitò a sorriderle, e rimasero in silenzio, fino a che non fu di nuovo lei a romperlo. Si era di nuovo alzata dalla sua scrivania, e aveva messo la giacca. Si chinò su Ryo, dandogli un leggero bacio sulla guancia. E gli scompigliò i già ribelli capelli. “Sembra quasi di essere tornati ai vecchi tempi. Non lo immaginavo, ma un po’ mi mancava. Lavorare con te…. Chissà, magari potrei cercare un motivo per farti restare… ci farebbe comodo uno come te. Sempre che tu non lo abbia già trovata per conto tuo, una ragione per stare qui.”

“Non iniziare anche tu, Saeko. Sono pieno di gente che mi dice cosa dovrei o non dovrei fare, ci manca solo che tu e Maki facciate piani al posto mio!” Ryo si limitò ad alzare le spalle, chiedendosi però cosa avesse voluto dire la donna con quell’affermazione sibillina.. “E poi, ho già un lavoro che mi aspetta a casa, quindi non metterti strane idee in testa.”

Mentre lo guardava allontanarsi e tornare in ufficio, la donna sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo: forse il bel tenebroso pensava di non avere motivi che lo tenessero lì, ma lei non la vedeva così. Non era una stupida, aveva visto il modo in cui i suoi occhi si accendevano ogni volta che battibeccava con Kaori, il sorriso che lo illuminava quando teneva in braccio il suo “nipotino”… ma la scelta, si disse, non spettava a lui. Lui era single, ed era un buon amico, e non avrebbe fatto un torto simile né a Mick né a Maki. 

La  
palla era, forse, o dopotutto, nel campo di  
Kaori… 


	8. 8

A volte, Ryo detestava essere un uomo di parola e d’onore. 

Per l’onore e l’amicizia, seppure estemporanea e flebile, che lo legava a Mick, e la fratellanza che lo legava a Maki e Saeko, aveva rifiutato la bella Kaori che gli si offriva su un piatto d’argento. 

Per onore e amicizia, aveva accettato di aiutare Saeko e Maki al commissariato, seppure gli si spezzasse il cuore e avvertisse un leggero formicolio ogni volta che varcava le porte dell’anonimo palazzo in calcestruzzo grigio topo- anche se, una volta seduto alla scrivania a spulciare cartelline, registri e rapporti, si dimenticava di tutti i problemi, immergendosi del tutto nel caso.

Per onore e rispetto, accoglieva suo nonno con il più falso e pretenzioso sorriso possibile, nonostante il vecchio non volesse altro che fargli mollare il lavoro in polizia, metterlo a capo dell’azienda di famiglia (cosa che non avrebbe mai accettato, nemmeno se ne fosse dipesa la sua vita) e farlo maritare con la bella e giovane Haruka, di cui il nonno era tutore da quando i di lei genitori erano periti nello stesso incidente che aveva causato la morte dei genitori di Ryo. 

Haruka non era come tutte le giovani donne della sua età: più o meno coetanea di Kaori, vestiva con abiti tradizionali, teneva il capo chinoe la voce bassa, ed arrossiva facilmente. Ricordava un po’ le geishe deiracconti tradizionali, nello stile e nell’umiltà. 

E credeva di essere innamorata di lui. 

Lui ed Haruka erano cresciuti praticamente insieme, allevati dal nonno, con la consapevolezza che erano stati promessi dai rispettivi genitori prima ancora che lei venisse al mondo. Ryo, tuttavia, non aveva mai accettato questo desiderio della famiglia: Haruka era l’unica ragazza che non gli interessasse da quel punto di vista, perché nella sua mente lei era la sua sorellina. La giovane, invece, si era sempre fatta dei castelli in aria, immaginandolo come il principe azzurro, come Milord, e non aveva ancora smesso, nonostante il giorno in cui aveva tentato di rubargli il suo primo bacio lui le avesse detto che la liberava da quell’assurda promessa e che poteva amare chi volesse. 

Solo “l’incidente” sembrava aver sorbito da deterrente per quell’insana cotta che la giovane donna aveva per lui: nei giorni di coma e in quelli del ricovero successivo, al nonno, ormai anziano, il personale medico aveva impedito di vederlo, e Haruka non si era mai presentata al suo capezzale. Era rimasta al fianco dell’anziano capofamiglia, vuoi per fedeltà, vuoi perché era terrorizzata all’idea di vedere Ryo pieno di tubi, vuoi perché aveva compreso cosa comportasse una relazione con un poliziotto ed i rischi che correva.

Da allora, i sentimenti della giovane sembravo essersi leggermente raffreddati, o forse era semplicemente divenuta consapevole della mortalità di Ryo, che non fosse perfetto ed invincibile come lei aveva creduto fino ad allora. Nonostante non avesse ancora dato voce a quei pensieri, soprattutto per gratitudine verso chi l’aveva supportata e cresciuta per tutta la vita, Haruka sembrava aver finalmente _dei dubbi…_ il che era un bene per Ryo, perché significava che l’unica persona che ancora volesse quelle nozze a tutti i costi era…

“Ah, Ryoichi, eccoti qui! Ti vedo in forma! Allora, cosa ci dici? Non fai i complimenti ad Haruka? Guarda che bella figliola è diventata, eh, eh!”

Ryo emise un flebile lamento. _Odiava_ essere chiamato con il suo nome per esteso. Preferiva di gran lunga quello con cui lo chiamava La mamma da piccolo, il semplice “Ryo” con cui si presentava a tutti.

E comunque,Haruka non era assolutamente cambiata da quando l’aveva vista l’ultima volta, nemmeno tre mesi prima, e lui, contrariamente a quanto asseriva il nonno, non si sentiva assolutamente informa, per niente. Solo un emerito imbecille che sembrava prendere tutto alla leggera come il vecchiardo poteva pensare una cosa del genere.

Ryo stava per aprire bocca, dire al nonnino caro una volta per tutte che se si fosse mai sistemato lo avrebbe fatto per conto suo, e che era ora che quel balordo lasciasse in pace la povera Haruka, che vide il suddetto vecchio alzare un sopracciglio con sguardo interessato mentre qualcosa alle spalle del nipote attirava la sua attenzione. E Ryo conosceva quello sguardo fin troppo bene- era quasi del tutto certo che anche lui lo avesse avuto stampato in faccia in ben più di un’occasione. Era lo sguardo di malcelato interesse per un esemplare del cosiddetto gentil sesso: suo nonno, che aveva talmente tante ex mogli che perfino suo nipote aveva perso il conto, aveva adocchiato una nuova preda.

Il giovane detective, come al rallentatore, si voltò, e fu colpito al cuore (di nuovo) dalla _gustosa_ visione di Kaori con in braccio il suo nipotino, con Saeko che le camminava a fianco a passo spedito su quei trampoli che si ostinava a mettere.

Il vecchietto, nonostante l’età, accelerò il passo, camminando a passo spedito senza bisogno del bastone, che roteava in aria neanche fosse stato un novello Fred Astiare in versione ottuagenaria, e, stringendo le mani di Kaori, iniziò a giocare col bimbetto, facendogli le boccacce- nonostante Ryo fosse quasi del tutto certo che il vecchio stesso solo tentando di guardare nella scollatura di Kaori, che aveva indosso uno di quei deliziosi capi che lui le aveva fatto provare da Eriko. 

“Oh, ma guarda un po’ qui, che piacere vederla, signora Makimura! E chi abbiamo qui? Ma tu devi essere il piccolo Haru! Che bel bimbo che sei…. Non che ci si potesse aspettare altrimenti, con una mammina così, eh, eh…. Anche il mio Ryoichi, scommetto che anche lui avrà dei pargoletti meravigliosi…anche se avere una bella moglie aiuta, eh, eh, eh...” Il vecchietto continuò imperterrito, nonostante lo sguardo sbigottito di tutti i presenti- tranne di Haruka, che sembrava esserci quasi abituata a quelle scene, e di Ryo, che invece stava contemplando l’omicidio. 

Poi, l’uomo si fece improvvisamente serio e composto, con lo sguardo penetrante che lo stesso Ryo aveva ereditato, e quasi chiuse la distanza tra lui e Kaori, nonostante la ragazza si sentisse a disagio. 

“E dimmi, Saeko, chi è questa bella figliola? Una tua amica? Le andrebbe di cenare insieme? Sa, sono un uomo ricco e potente e con molta esperienza… con me si che ci sarebbe da divertirsi! Ih, ih, ih! Eh, le cose che la mia generazione potrebbe insegnare a voi giovani fanciulle! Ih, Ih, ih!” Sghignazzò il vecchio, sotto lo sguardo attonito di Kaori che stava per andare nel panico. Ryo, che adesso, a discapito dei legami di sangue, aveva deciso di _strozzare_ suo nonno, lo afferrò per il colletto della giacca e lo trascinò verso di se, per sussurragli nelle orecchie con un tono che lasciava ben poco all’immaginazione.

“Senti vecchio, guarda che quella è la sorellina di Makimura! Vedi di tenere gli occhi e le mani lontano da Kaori, altrimenti…” Ryo non finì la frase, perché non ne ebbe bisogno. Sentì il nonno che diventava teso come una corda di violino e, con gli occhi sgranati, fece cenno di sì con la testa, quasi nel panico.

“Guarda che so badare benissimo a me stessa. Non ho bisogno di te per difendermi da un ottuagenario!” Kaori lo fulminò a braccia incrociate, ora che Haru era ritornato dalla mamma che chiacchierava amabilmente con Haruka.

Ryo, che stava ancora tenendo lievemente alzato da terra il nonno, le fece il muso, quasi stesse abbaiando; no, non pensava che lei potesse difendersi da nessuno, e sì, pensava che lei avesse bisogno del suo aiuto. 

Lui _voleva_ che lei avesse bisogno di lui, per dirla tutta. E non certo solo per capire come irretire un uomo al punto da convincerlo a portarla all’altare.

“Ah, la famosa Kaori! Tuo fratello mi parlava sempre di te, eh, eh, eh… Diceva che non fosse stato per te, sarebbe morto di fame e la casa sarebbe caduta a pezzi da parecchio.” Il vecchietto provò a dire, con i piedi che gli penzolavano in aria. “Fai il meccanico, giusto? Lavoro azzeccato per una donna pratica come te!”

Ryo lasciò andare il nonno, e si aspettò una scenata da parte di Kaori, che si infervorasse perché la sua presunta mancanza di femminilità le era stata nuovamente rammentata, ma questo non avvenne. Il poliziotto notò però il suo sguardo triste, e gli occhi spenti, mentre faceva cenno di sì con la testa, e lanciava un’occhiata furtiva alla cognata ed Haruka, soppesando le loro differenze, arrivando a conclusioni palesemente sbagliate e, se il suo intuito non si sbagliava (e di rado lo faceva), Kaori si stava probabilmente sminuendo da sola, ripetendosi frasi _come meccanico, maschiaccio, mezzo uomo, travestito_ e via dicendo.

E la colpa era anche sua. Solo perché avevano iniziato a litigare al matrimonio di Maki perché lui si era inorgoglito perché lei non aveva voluto ammettere che le sarebbe piaciuto ballare con lui, perché voleva a tutti i costi che lui fosse un cretino balordo che la prendeva in giro, e così erano caduti in un circolo vizioso da cui adesso non sembravano poter uscire. 

“Sono onorata di fare la sua conoscenza, signor Jinguji.” Rispose lei abbassando il capo in segno di rispetto verso l’anziano ospite, dimostrandosi, seppure ferita, forte e coraggiosa, come una leonessa, il che inorgoglì Ryo oltre misura. “Ora spero mi vorrete scusare, ma ero solo passata per lasciare Haru a Saeko. Purtroppo vado di fretta e non posso intrattenermi oltre…”

“Già, Kaori deve tornare a lavorare. Ed in più deve sistemare casa. Mick torna a casa prima e si ferma da lei, mentre gli ritinteggiano l’appartamento.” Saeko lo fulminò, e Ryo cercò di capire il perché fosse così arrabbiata con lui, dato che la stava aiutando al lavoro. A meno che l’amica non volesse che lui e Kaori…

Scosse il capo. No, non era possibile. Nessuno sano di mente avrebbe mai tentato di farlo mettere con una donna, specie una normale, delicata, sensibilee romantica come Kaori. Qui non si parlava di trovargli compagnia per una notte, un appuntamento al buio, Kaori era una _compagna…_ e quale persona avrebbe mai potuto concepire di far mettere insieme la propria sorellina con un tipo come lui? Nessuno…quindi doveva aver preso un abbaglio. Per forza.

A meno che… a meno che il piano di Saeko non fosse quello di fare cedere Kaori al fascino di Ryo per non farle mettere la testa a posto con Mick! Sì, doveva essere così. Saeko probabilmente voleva solo che la presenza dell’amico scatenasse un alito di dubbio nella cognata, in modo che capisse se era vero amore il suo per Mick o solo un’infatuazione passeggera, un’ossessione amorosa, e che non facesse scelte sconsiderate come accasarsi con un girovago giramondo e seguirlo nel suo peregrinare all’eterna caccia di Occhi di Gatto.

Comunque fosse, a lui non piaceva assolutamente l’idea che Kaori fosse sola in casa con Mick, nossignore. Specie ora che era così vulnerabile per lo spavento preso con Maki, e lo espresse digrignando i denti all’indirizzo della bella ragazza, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Saeko, a cui nulla scappava. 

Kaori, che di quello che lui voleva o pensava non poteva interessarle meno, alzò il naso, altezzosa, e se ne tornò per la sua strada, senza nemmeno salutare. Era vero, aveva tanto da fare, anche se tanto aveva già fatto, e si sentiva le spalle pesanti. 

E adesso, che aveva incontrato la _fidanzatina_ di Ryo si sentiva ancora più stanca- anzi, ora si sentiva piccola, stupida e ferita. Logico che Ryo non fosse stato interessato a quel suo patetico tentativo di seduzione e non ne fosse stato nemmeno impressionato, lui aveva quella bambolina di porcellana! Certo, non era il suo solito tipo, ma Kaori avrebbe scommesso che il nonno lo avrebbe convinto a fare la cosa giusta- e che, come aveva detto, i loro figli sarebbero stati bellissimi. 

Invece che in officina, tornò a casa per mettere a posto in vista del ritorno di Mick, ma era svogliata e stanca, e non aveva nemmeno voglia di mettersi a cucinare, voleva solo piangere anche se si era ripromessa che non lo avrebbe fatto mai più- non per un uomo, almeno - peccato che fosse sempre e solo _lui_ a farle versare lacrime amare e a farla arrabbiare, dal primo giorno in cui si erano incontrati.

Non aveva fame, però si versò comunque un bicchiere di vino rosso, un Imamura Katsunama di circa quattro anni prima, che solo ora dava il suo pieno sapore, desiderando goderselo per bene, ma il sobbalzo che fece quando sentì bussare alla porta le fece versare il prezioso liquido scarlatto sulla maglietta. 

“Ah, dannazione!” sbraitò, innervosita, mentre andava ad aprire, ripromettendosi di calmarsi, perché, con la sua fortuna, poteva solo essere Mick che arrivava prima e la sorprendeva che puzzava d’alcol. 

Si ravvivò i capelli con le dita, si morsicò le labbra per dar loro un po’ di tono, e si disegnò in faccia il suo migliore sorriso, aprendo la porta deliziata, dando il benvenuto…

…A Ryo.

“Eh? E tu che ci fai qui?” gli chiese, guardando fuori come se davvero si aspettasse che Mick sarebbe potuto comparirle davanti. Ma vide altro, una cosa che le mise addosso un terrore senza pari. Sgranò gli occhi, mentre vedeva il sorriso comparire sulla faccia di Ryo. “Ho paura a chiederti a cosa ti servono quelle valigie…”

“Ma che razza di domanda! Mi trasferisco qui, ovvio! Anche Saeko ha detto che posso!” Le disse, tutto d’un pezzo, scoppiando a ridere.

“Eh?” Fu l’unica cosa che le uscì dalla bocca. 

Non poteva aver davvero capito quello che credeva di aver capito. Doveva essere uno scherzo. Per forza.

“Mi trasferisco. Tanto hai due camere degli ospiti, no? Casa di Maki col nonno e Haruka è un manicomio, per non parlare che c’è gente che viene a vedere come stia Saeko perché danno già per spacciato Maki. Io sto lavorando ad un caso importante e devo potermi riposare, sai?”

Kaori sollevò un sopracciglio. Non c’era una sola cosa nel tono di Ryo, non una, che suggerisse che fosse effettivamente serio. Lo conosceva: stava tramando qualcosa, e di qualsiasi cosa si fosse trattato, a lei non sarebbe piaciuto. 

“Sicuro che non è perché non vuoi ancora accasarti con la bella Haruka?” gli chiese, certa di aver colto nel segno.

“No!” Sbottò, ma poi ci ripensò. “Okay, un po’, ma è anche per te e per Mick che sono qui, Kaori cara!”

“Eh?” Ripeté lei, incapace di seguire la logica di Saeba. Sempre se ci fosse stata una qualche logica nei suoi ragionamenti, cosa di cui stava fortemente iniziando a dubitare- chissà, forse aveva ragione chi diceva che tutti i suoi successi erano solo questione di una fortuna sfacciata…

“Certo. Se io sarò qui, punto primo sarà geloso, punto secondo non troverà così facile irretirti… e noi non vogliamo facilitargli le cose, vero? Insomma, se fosse lui a sedurre te tanto vale che ti impartisca queste lezioni, non credi?” Ryo le si avvicinò, con una valigia per mano, ed un sorriso sornione stampato sul volto, falso che più falso non si poteva. Kaori permise al panico di permeare il suo intero essere, e con ogni passo che l’uomo faceva verso l’interno di casa sua, quel panico cresceva, sempre più forte. 

La giovane donna tentò di chiudere la porta, in faccia a quell’uomo che non sapeva come definire, ma non sembrava servire a nulla; Ryo mise una gamba e una valigia tra la porta e lo stipite, impedendo a Kaori di portare a termine il suo piano. 

“Ehm, Ryo, andiamo, non credo sia il caso, insomma…” tentò di mormorare lei, senza avere tuttavia le parole, perché, stupefatta da tale impertinenza, le erano venute a mancare.

“No, no, Kaori, io rimango qui, e fidati, andrà tutto alla perfezione.” Continuò lui, imperterrito. Ormai era riuscito a guadagnarsi l’entrata: il gioco era fatto!

“Mi spieghi come potrebbe Mick darsi da fare per portarmi a letto se tu sei qui, razza di buffone rincretinito?” Lei, rendendosi solo conto in quel momento di essere stata giocata, si irrigidì, stringendo denti e pugni, ma la reazione fu di breve durata, perché Ryo sgranò gli occhi, e la sua mascella pressoché toccò terra a sentire le di lei parole. 

Kaori si crogiolò nel successo, nonostante non sapesse il perché, quelle parole avevano avuto un certo effetto sul bel Ryo, che sembrava essere stato catapultato in un incubo, se il suo sguardo voleva dire qualcosa. “Dì un po’, com’è che vai nel panico tutte le volte che accenno a voler fare l’amore con Mick?” gli domandò, civettuola, facendo capire a Ryo che sì, lei lo stava superando in astuzia e malizia, e anche di brutto. 

“Non ti è passato per quella zucca dura che forse il motivo per cui non vengo a letto con te non è quello che pensi tu?” Le domandò, onesto- dicendo solo una mezza verità, cercando, forse inutilmente, di non esporsi troppo. 

“In realtà, non credo conti.” Ammise lei, abbassando gli occhi e torcendosi le dita. “Ognuno di noi ha la sua vita, quindi, anche se volessi toglierti questo sfizio, non lo faresti mai. Né io vorrei permettertelo.” Si sentì in dovere di aggiungere, per ricordare, forse più a se stessa che a Ryo, di Mick.

Ryo, il messaggio, non solo non lo recepì, ma lo lesse come una sfida: per lei, non se ne faceva niente perché lui era un codardo, e sarebbe morto prima di ammettere, con chiunque, di esserlo, specie nella camera da letto. 

Perciò, fece l’unica cosa contemplabile in quello scenario: la prese tra le braccia e la baciò, selvaggiamente, con forza bruta ed ardore, facendole mancare il fiato… eppure, Kaori non ne fu disturbata, anzi, rispondeva con altrettanta passione al suo appassionato tocco. Lui abbandonò le sua focose labbra e scese, lasciando una scia ardente lungo il collo, poi si fece più impavido, e vedendola compiacente e soddisfatta, con gli occhi lucidi di desiderio, le _strappò_ la camicetta di dosso, facendo saltare i bottoni ovunque, e si gettò sui suoi seni, stimolando i capezzoli attraverso il pizzo del reggiseno mentre Kaori, che si sentiva percorsa da una scarica elettrica, si aggrappava a lui, le sue mani avide sotto alla maglietta, che lo graffiavano, accendendo ancora di più il suo bisogno di farla sua sul pavimento. 

La bocca di Ryo era arrivata all’ombelico, e stava per abbassarle i pantaloncini _con i denti_ quando si rese conto di avere di fronte a sé… il vuoto. 

Tenendosi i lembi della camicetta uniti, Kaori era andata a rispondere al telefono. E l’aveva lasciato lì, così, con la bocca a mezz’aria e un’erezione talmente forte che aveva male- e Ryo non credeva che potesse essere possibile. 

Era una novità. Non gli era mai capitato fino ad allora - anche se fino ad allora non si era mai trovato in una situazione del genere, a dire il vero. Normalmente, quando dimostrava così tanto interesse per una donna e le stuzzicava, loro cedevano e basta. Ma non lei. Oh, no- Kaori non poteva assolutamente rendergli le cose facili.

Quando lei riemerse al termine della telefonata- con un cliente dell’officina- lui stava tornando sotto, dopo aver portato le valigie nella camera degli ospiti. “Uhm, cosa credi di fare?” gli domandò. “Perché se pensi che ti farò ancora stare qui dopo.. dopo _quello…”_

“Fammi indovinare, vuoi che ti dica che abbiamo fatto una cazzata, e ti chieda scusa se mi sono lasciato trasportare.” Le disse, arrossendo lievemente, mente si grattava il collo, un suo tic, apparentemente. Le sue non erano scuse né un ammissione, eppure il sollievo che Ryo aveva percepito sul volto di Kaori gli disse che era così che lei aveva percepito la sua manfrina. “Senti, sono davvero dell’idea che a Mick vedermi qui farà bene. Capirà che c’è competizione e farà in modo di farti cadere ai suoi piedi, senza capire che invece sta capitando proprio il contrario!” 

“Eh?” Si limitò a sillabare lei, mentre le spalle le cadevano basse, quasi a terra. Doveva essere ancora scossa per il bacio – per _il preliminare_ , si corresse - non poteva aver capito bene.

“Beh, se Mick penserà che non sei così disponibile ti vorrà ancora di più, te l’ho detto. E poi conosco i polli come lui- la competizione li attizza.”

Se fosse stata un computer, la mente di Kaori sarebbe andata in corto circuito. Perché quello che diceva Ryo non aveva senso. 

Lui voleva che Mick la volesse- e volesse fare sesso con lei- mentre _lui_ se ne stava spaparanzato nella stanza accanto. E dopo che le aveva strappato la camicetta. E le aveva morso i capezzoli attraverso il reggiseno. E lei era quasi venuta. Non aveva senso. Non _poteva_ avere senso!

“Niente baci,” Con singolo singhiozzo lamentoso, Kaori si passò una mano sugli occhi, e sbuffò. “Da adesso in poi, basta coi baci.”

Ryo, neanche fosse un cagnolino scodinzolante, acconsentì subito, e corse su per le scale per disfare le valigie, mentre Kaori contemplava la sua schiena con la bocca aperta, ancora incredula, chiedendosi se stesse sognando o se fosse la realtà. 

Lui, invece di disfare le valigie, si gettò sul letto, nascondendo il capo tra i cuscini, che profumavano proprio come lei, neanche quella fosse stata la stanza di Kaori. 

Era stupido, ma non voleva sapere Mick da solo lì con lei. Non aveva senso, perché era l’altro che lei amava, ma il solo pensiero che l’americano avrebbe fatto l’amore con lei lo aveva mandato nel panico.

Perché aveva un dubbio, un tarlo che gli rodeva che non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa, che lo assillava, che gli aveva fatto mancare il sonno e la concentrazione… una possibile verità di cui tutti, tranne Kaori, sembravano ormai certi.

Non  
sembrava a nessuno  
che Mick fosse davvero innamorato di Kaori, tutti erano concordi nel  
dire che  
non la meritasse. Ma doveva vederlo con i propri occhi, capirlo, e  
allora e  
solo allora avrebbe deciso, se mettersi da parte o combattere per  
quella divina  
creatura che lo faceva sentire così _  
viv_ o  
e felice, per la prima volta dopo tanto, troppo tempo.


	9. 9

Nemmeno nel suo sogno più strano Kaori avrebbe pensato che, per sedurre il suo fidanzato, avrebbe finito col ritrovarsi un altro inquilino in casa, e che inquilino! Un uomo forte, affascinante, che sapeva essere carismatico e seducente, che baciava da dio e che aveva un corpo da urlo. 

Si chiese se Mick, sempre così preso dal sul lavoro, si sarebbe accorto della presenza di Ryo in casa. Aveva i suoi dubbi, lui aveva la brutta tendenza a darla per scontata, quasi lei fosse stata solo una comodità, e quando iniziava a parlare di lavoro, era ancora peggio: poteva avere solo quello in testa per giorni! 

E poi, Mick la vedeva come una pura santerellina, tant’è che non capiva come avesse fatto a convincerlo ad andare a letto insieme. Dubitava che potesse anche solo concepire che la sua donna potesse essere non solo _tentata_ da un altro uomo, ma arrivare quasi a farselo sul pavimento con mezzi vestititi ancora addosso. O sul tavolo della cucina tra i piatti di riso.

Scrollò il capo. Doveva smetterla di rammentarsi quella paradisiaca esperienza extracorporea provata quando Ryo si era presentato alla sua porta con le valigie, tanto era che perfino lui aveva deciso di rinchiudersi nella camera degli ospiti onde evitare la tentazione. O chissà, magari voleva solo scordarsi l’accaduto, che il suo corpo traditore si era fatto tentare da _un maschiaccio mezzo uomo che parlava come uno scaricatore di porto,_ per usare le sue parole. 

Decise che era altamente probabile, quando lo vide uscire senza nemmeno dirle una parola- non che lei avesse fatto un qualche sforzo per andargli incontro, era troppo confusa, orgogliosa per farlo. E poi, detestava doversi sforzare a rammentare la presenza di Mick nella sua vita ogni qual volta si trovava con Ryo. Lui era troppo orgoglioso per fare le valigie e alzare le tende, lei non avrebbe ammesso mai, nemmeno morta, che lui aveva un qualche tipo di ascendente su di lei, e col passare dei minuti la donna si rendeva sempre più conto che si era ficcata da sola in un grosso guaio da cui non era certa ci fosse via di scampo.

Tutto perché aveva voluto mettere alle strette il suo fidanzato. 

Sospirò, guardando fuori dalla finestra. Probabilmente Ryo in quel momento era con suo nonno ed Haruka. Magari, in quel momento, si stava fidanzando ufficialmente con lei e accettava di prendere in mano le redini della compagnia, invece di continuare a giocare a guardie e ladri.

Sentì il suo viso bagnato da fredde lacrime, e si dette da sola della stupida. Non aveva senso stare male per Ryo, loro non si volevano, avevano solo avuto un attimo di estemporanea follia, non poteva certo reclamare un qualche tipo di diritto su un uomo che odiava talmente tanto la possibilità di sposarsi che lasciava fare al nonno… avrebbe alfine ceduto, come avevano fatto Saeko e Umi, anche loro un tempo contrari alle nozze? 

“Dannazione Saeba, di cosa fai non me ne importa un fico secco!” sbraitò, con i pugni chiusi, ad alta voce, mentre guardava fuori dalla finestra, chiedendosi chi volesse convincere. Andò a letto, coricandosi sotto le coperte, con il piumino sopra il capo per non sentire i rumori che venivano dall’esterno- le auto, la gente che camminava e scherzava, la musica.

Forse, Ryo era tra quelle persone. Forse, teneva per mano la bella e delicata Haruka, portandola a passeggio per la pittoresca isola. Magari la stava baciando al chiaro di luna sulla spiaggia, esplorando il suo corpo come aveva fatto con quello di Kaori. O chissà, magari era tornato da Hide e Saeko e adesso stavano facendo una bella chiacchierata, tutti e quattro insieme, come una doppia uscita di coppia… 

Ringhiò, prendendo a pugni le coperte, incapace di pensare ad altro, ed iniziò a rigirarsi nel letto, bramando un sonno senza sogni che le sfuggiva come fumo tra le dita. 

Iniziò a contare le pecore, ad ascoltare il rintocco delle lancette della sveglia, che scandivano il passare dei minuti, in modo inesorabile, ma sembrava non esserle d’aiuto: la sue mente andava, inesorabile alla gente della sua amata isola, che viveva, che si godeva la vita, popolando le strade addobbate a festa per il festival dei fuochi d’artificio.

E poi, finalmente, il rumore cessò, e tutto ciò che Kaori sentiva erano le lancette ed il battito pazzo del suo cuore. La sua isola si era addormentata, ma lei non trovava nulla che potesse darle pace, acquietare la sua coscienza. Lei, era sveglia- e forse, da qualche parte, nel letto di Haruka, lo era anche Ryo, che non era ancora tornato. Forse, non sarebbe tornato più.O magari avrebbe aspettato che lei andasse al lavoro per andare a prendere i bagagli. Sarebbe stato tipico di lui, che sembrava sempre volerle sfuggire. 

Un’altra lacrima le bagnò il viso, Kaori tentò di scacciarla concentrandosi su Mick, ma non ne sembrava capace: ogni qual volta il suo volto prendeva forma nei suoi pensieri, finiva inesorabilmente per mutare, assumendo i lineamenti a lei cari di Ryo. Lo bramava, anima e corpo. Almeno, così si sentiva in quella notte buia e per lei fredda. 

E poi, lo sentì: il cigolio della porta d’ingresso che veniva aperta e chiusa, l’interruttore della luce fatto scattare, e passi lungo le scale. 

Passi che non andavano verso la stanza degli ospiti, ma verso quella di Kaori. 

Si strinse nelle coperte, simulando un sonno che era ben lungi dal provare, e tentò di mantenere quieto il respiro anche quando Ryo le si sedette accanto, e le posò una mano sulla guancia.

“Kaori…” Il suo nome dalla sua bocca era come un respiro vitale, una preghiera, e Ryo si chinò su di lei, lasciandole un caldo bacio sulla fronte, facendola allo stesso tempo sussultare e irrigidendo i suoi muscoli. “Kaori… lascia che ti insegni cosa significa perdersi in un’altra persona…”

Le labbra dell’uomo, calde e umide, scendevano ad esplorarla, le guance, la punta del naso, il collo, e fu allora che lei lo avvertì: un odore carico, misto di fritto e birra.

“Sei ubriaco!” La donna si alzò di scatto, scacciandolo, guadandolo con i denti digrignati e gli occhi colmi di risentimento e rabbia. “Vattene, brutto idiota!”

“Certo che mi sono fatto un goccio, cosa ti aspettavi che facessi, uh?” Le rispose secco, sporgendosi verso di lei con fare irriverente e secco, ancora seduto sul bordo del letto.

“Che c’è, la tua ragazza ti ha mandato in bianco?” gli domandò, piccata, a braccia incrociate, rifiutandosi di incrociare il suo sguardo, tentando di apparire superiore, distaccata quasi.

“Haruka non è la mia ragazza! Porca miseria, la conosco da quando ho cinque anni, lei è come la mia sorellina! Dannazione, Kaori, non è lei che voglio!” La rossa fece per dire qualcosa, ma il respiro le morì in gola quando vide lo sguardo febbricitante di Ryo. Tentò di spostarsi, ma lui, con il suo possente fisico, l’aveva imprigionata sul letto, ingabbiandola tra le sue braccia.

Avrebbe potuto combattere, dargli un calcio, lo sapeva, ma lo sguardo di Ryo era come magnetico- non riusciva a staccarsi da lui, persa in quegli occhi neri come la notte più scura.

“Te…” le disse dolcemente, mentre con la punta del naso sfiorava quella di Kaori. “Voglio te…”

La baciò, e non come le volte precedenti, selvaggio e bisognoso, come se fosse stata acqua per un uomo a lungo perso nel deserto, ma prendendosi il suo tempo, dolce, lieve, come una brezza marina che accarezzava lieve la pelle- una brezza però che invece di rinfrescare Kaori l’aveva accesa di desiderio, di bisogno. Lo afferrò per le spalle, e stringendolo si aggrappò a lui, nel disperato tentativo di sentirlo più vicino, di portarlo a baciarla come aveva fatto quel pomeriggio… reclamava una passione selvaggia che troppo a lungo aveva tenuto celata anche a se stessa, un fuoco che non desiderava estinguere, ma alimentare. Con Ryo.

I loro corpi si avvinghiarono, e le loro mani esplorarono, avide, le loro bocche continuavano a cercarsi, le loro lingue a stuzzicarsi. Si sentiva libera e selvaggia per la prima volta, vittima di un desiderio e di un bisogno come mai prima di allora. Era tutto improvvisamente nuovo, tutto diverso da quello che avesse mai provato fino a quel momento con… 

_ Con Mick.  _

L’uomo che amava. Con cui voleva passare il resto della vita. L’uomo che non le dava forse grandi passioni, ma almeno un minimo di sicurezza, tutto l’opposto di Ryo, che saltava di fiore in fiore in cerca della sua prossima vittima.

“Non posso.” Con le lacrime agli occhi, Kaori voltò il capo dall’altra parte, negandosi alle labbra di Ryo, che si posarono sulla guancia. “Perdonami, ma non posso.”

“Kaori…” provò a baciarla di nuovo, ma lei serrò le labbra, dure, e scrollò il capo, e solo allora Ryo si sedette al fondo del letto, guardandola ferito, perso, come un anima in pena. “Pensavo che….”

Non ebbe la forza di finire la frase, si limitò a staccarsi da lei, rimanendo seduto sul letto ma fissandosi i piedi, le mani in grembo. 

“Pensavi male…” gli disse, sperando di non tradirsi e di non versare altre lacrime. Lo stava facendo, ma in silenzio, ed era grata che lui fosse voltato e non vedesse questo suo cedimento. “Avevamo detto che stavamo per fare un errore.”

Illuminato solo dalla luna, Ryo fece cenno di acconsentire; si alzò, e si fermò dalla porta, appoggiandosi allo stipite. “Credevo che le cose fossero diverse, ora.” Sussurrò senza voltarsi verso di lei.

_ No, non è cambiato nulla. Non voglio e non posso permettere che le cose cambino,  _ lei pensò, sentendosi sola e sperduta come mai prima di allora.

“Ryo, credo che tu debba saperlo: tuo nonno è peggio di uno scaricatore di porto. Penso si aver imparato almeno una decina di nuovi insulti ieri sera.” Saeko gli disse, candidamente, la mattina dopo, mentre Ryo era seduto al loro tavolo della cucina, con Maki, ritornato di nascosto il giorno precedente, che lo fissava quasi sconvolto, cercando di capacitarsi di qualsiasi cosa stesse accadendo: Ryo era sempre stato scattante come una molla al mattino, anche dopo le più grandi sbornie colossali, ma adesso il suo migliore amico era davanti a lui senza essersi rasato, con le occhiaie, un colorito da far spavento ai morti e gli occhiali da sole calati sugli occhi. Una scena a dir poco assurda.

Ryo afferrò la tazza di caffè che gli veniva offerto brontolando, la sua voce un mugugno in una lingua a dir poco incompressibile. 

“Cos’è, ti sei rotto perché il nonnino ti ha portato la fidanzatina?” Maki gli chiese, sghignazzando dietro ai denti, alzando un sopracciglio. C’era qualcosa di incredibilmente appagante nel vedere che Ryo era umano come tutti loro e aveva dei momenti in cui si sentiva da schifo e aveva un a dir poco orribile aspetto…

“Gli avrò detto un milione di volte al vecchiaccio che Haruka non la sposerei nemmeno se fosse l’ultima donna sulla faccia della terra!” Ryo sbuffò. Quello, era solo uno dei suoi problemi. L’altro era Kaori: era scappato all’alba dalla casa della giovane donna, come un ladro o un amante clandestino, onde evitare di incontrarla e dover spiegare cosa gli fosse passato per quella zucca dura la notte precedente. Anche perché, la risposta non l’aveva neppure lui: si era ripromesso di capire cosa Kaori e Mick provassero l’un per l’altra prima di agire, e invece cosa aveva fatto? Si era comportato come un cavernicolo! 

Bevve un sorso della bevanda bollente, e a malapena si trattenne dal correre in bagno a vomitare. Era la cosa più _… disgustosa_ che avesse mai assaggiato in vita sua, forse una vendetta di Saeko per i suoi poco ortodossi comportamenti degli ultimi giorni. 

“Ma si può sapere che cazzo ci hai messo in questo intruglio?!” le urlò contro, furibondo. Lei, in tutta risposta, civettuola, sbattè quegli occhioni da cerbiatta che si ritrovava, come una falsa innocente. 

“Oh, nulla, solo una soluzione al cinquanta percento di caffè amaro e cinquanta percento camomilla, succo di mezzo limone, due cucchiai di acqua di cocco, un cucchiaino di burro di noccioline, e un po’ di zenzero tritato. È una ricetta per il dopo-sbronza che aveva inventato mia nonna per quando il nonno andava a divertirsi con gli amici e tornava ubriaco fradicio!”

_ Immagino che _ _tuo nonno sia morto dopo averla assaggiata_ , Ryo pensò, senza tuttavia dirlo ad alta voce, nonostante la tentazione fosse forte. Dopotutto, qualsiasi cosa non gli facesse tornare alla mente il tentativo di approccio con Kaori, e come lei lo aveva rifiutato, era ben accetto. Se l'era perfino data a gambe levate alle prime luci dell'alba, certo che lei stese ancora dormendo dopo una notte insonne, al contrario di lui, che aveva passato ore e ore sotto al getto gelato della doccia, cercando di raffreddare i bollenti spiriti e non pensare al fatto che, contrariamente a quanto aveva pensato- a quanto aveva _creduto_ \- lei non lo voleva. Non fino in fondo.

Lui, quando era uscito, non era andato da Maki e Saeko e dal nonno, non ce l’avrebbe fatta a reggere la pressione del vecchio che continuava a rompere con la storia del matrimonio. Era andato in spiaggia, era stato abbordato, ma il suo cuore, la sua mente, gli avevano gridato di non fare lo stupido e andare da Kaori a finire quello che avevano iniziato quel pomeriggio.

Aveva provato a resistere, davvero, ma un goccio di whisky e un po’ di birra era bastato per annebbiargli la ragione, fargli credere che forse, _forse,_ lei voleva lui e non Mick e che quindi non serviva a nulla aspettare. 

Beh, si era sbagliato. Alla grande. Kaori era stata chiara: era ora di smettere di giocare, avrebbero fatto una cazzata se fossero finiti a letto, e lei non voleva lui, ma il biondo investigatore Americano. Punto. Doveva mettersi l’anima in pace.

Solo che c’era qualcosa che gli rodeva: per essere _davvero_ innamorata di Mick, aveva risposto con un po’ troppa passione a suoi baci. E Ryo l’aveva percepito, il desiderio, la passione, non solo del suo corpo, ma anche del suo cuore… e poi quella sera a cena aveva tentato di sedurlo…

Eppure, adesso lo respingeva senza se e senza ma, senza urla, grida, lotte all’ultimo sangue. Freddamente, gli aveva detto che stavano facendo un errore e si era girata. 

Ryo non sapeva come affrontare la situazione. Non era stato solo il rifiuto- cosa che non gli capitava dall’adolescenza- ma il non sapere cosa nessuno dei due volesse. Si vantava di essere bravo nel suo lavoro, di capire i criminali, ma messo davanti a una donna- una donna di cui, forse per la prima volta in anni, gli importava fino in fondo, per davvero- andava nel panico più totale. 

Quasi quasi se ne tornava a Tokyo. Al distretto. In aereo. Sarebbe pure stato meglio di doverla incontrare e vedere la _pietà_ nel suo sguardo. Sul serio.

Magari l’aereo no, anche se ormai aveva più di trent’anni, non aveva mai superato del tutto il trauma di quello che era successo da bambino, seppure non lo ricordasse data la giovane età. _Ma,_ magari, ascoltare tutti quanti – colleghi, superiori, presunti amici -sarebbe stato maglio di vederla.

Saeko si mise a trafficare ai fornelli, tenendo il piccolo Haru in braccio, contro il suo fianco, e Maki, di nascosto dalla moglie, rifilò mezza bottiglia di aspirine all’amico, che facendo finta di nulla versò il beverone in un vaso, condannando probabilmente la povera felce a morte certa.

E poi, con sua grande gioia (si faceva per dire) il nonno lo raggiunse in cucina, tutto gongolante per la presenza del suo nipote prediletto (nonché unico, a dirla tutta). “Oh, ecco qui il mio Ryoichi! Allora, hai pensato alle mie proposte? Ti sposi? Prendi in mano la società?”

Ryo, svogliato, bevve un sorso di caffè- quello vero, non la roba che Saeko voleva propinarli- e senza nemmeno guardare il nonno negli occhi rispose secco “No.”

“Ma sei sicuro? Non ci vuoi nemmeno pensare? Guarda che Haruka ha anche un master, sai... sarebbe la moglie perfetta per te... e poi, è ora di smetterla di andare dietro a tutte le sottane, quello va bene quando sei giovane, ma adesso è ora di sistemarti. Guarda che stai invecchiando anche tu…”

Ryo su voltò verso il vecchio, alzò un sopracciglio e ribadì la sua affermazione precedente. 

“No.” Tutto lì, senza aggiungere altro, come il fatto che, avendo conosciuto Haruka da sempre, sapeva benissimo quali fossero i suoi titoli di studio. O che lui non era certo vecchio.

E poi, peggio del peggio, arrivò Haruka, a cui fu il nonno stavolta a tessere le lodi di Ryo- com’era affascinante e forte, che bei figli avrebbe avuto, che era un gran lavoratore con spirito di sacrificio...

Francamente, la cosa si stava facendo imbarazzante, ma andava bene così. Aveva bisogno di sentirsi impegnato in qualcosa, fosse anche solo quel comico balletto che aveva col nonno. Accettò anche di portare Haruka a fare un giro- insistendo però che anche il vecchio venisse con loro, per fargli provare con mano la bellezza dei paesaggi, della natura, e i villaggi che nei secoli erano stati ristrutturati per tornare al loro antico splendore tradizionale. Ad un certo punto, il cellullare squillò, era uno degli uomini della task-force di Saeko e Maki che lo chiamava per un aggiornamento e per sapere se potesse fare un salto per controllare un paio di cose col resto della squadra, con la scusa che anche un solo paio di occhi in più sarebbe tornato utile. Haruka comprese- suo nonno aveva ragione, sarebbe stata una moglie perfetta, un giorno- additando che avrebbe comunque avuto piacere di visitare la città per conto suo, e fare un giro per negozi per acquistare ninnoli per le sue amiche. Fu invece sorpreso da suo nonno, che gli chiese di poter andare con lui- giusto per vedere il tanto decantato edificio in cui la bella Saeko Makimura lavorava. 

“Ne sei sicuro? A Tokyo non sei mai venuto a trovarmi in ufficio...” Ryo alzò un sopracciglio e osservò il nonno, aspettandosi qualcosa- cosa, non lo sapeva ancora nemmeno lui. Quello non era il suo solito comportamento, e la cosa lo turbava, e non poco.

Il  
vecchio sembrava sul punto di divertirsi, e  
anche parecchio.  
Ryo... non ne era così sicuro. Prevedeva aria di tempesta.


	10. 10

Appena fu sbarcato dall’aereo, Kaori corse verso Mick, gettandosi tra le sue braccia, facendo scorrere le dita affusolate tra i morbidi capelli biondi, e gli diede un bacio quasi pornografico, che sapeva di preliminare amoroso, lì, davanti a tutti. La donna percepì lo shock del suo amante, che per un attimo si irrigidì, con lo sguardo stralunato, incapace di sciogliersi. Invece di prolungare il bacio o renderlo ancora più intenso, Mick posò Kaori a terra, e la staccò da sé.

_ Beh _ , sbuffò lei, un po’ scioccata, era pur sempre un punto per lei: gli aveva dimostrato che non era più tanto tenera ed innocente (per quanto non lo fosse nemmeno prima, ma Mick si era in qualche modo impuntato sulla faccenda e non riusciva più a toglierli quella concezione dalla testa) e che se voleva, si poteva benissimo prendere da sola quello che voleva, lui incluso. 

Ed escluso Ryo. Lei non sarebbe stata una povera ochetta che cadeva nelle sue braccia o si lasciava incantare da due begli occhi, dagli addominali scolpiti, dal carisma e dal gustoso pacchetto in generale. Oh, no, lei era di gran lunga meglio di così, e se non avesse potuto dirglielo (dato che, come suo solito, se l’era data a gambe levate) gliel’avrebbe provato. 

Lui, il grand’uomo, era andato da Saeko e Maki- e dal nonno e dalla bella Haruka, e lui poteva contargliela quanto voleva, ma Kaori sospettava che presto o tardi Ryo, volente o nolente, avrebbe sottostato al desiderio del nonno e si sarebbe accasato con la bella fanciulla. Sarebbe stata la cosa migliore, per tutti. 

Lei inclusa. Perché doveva smetterla di pensare a lui, ai suoi baci, alle sue carezze, e a quanto viva si sentisse tra le sue braccia, o anche solo semplicemente in sua compagnia. Anche litigare con lui sembrava darle una forza che fino ad allora le era stata sconosciuta, ma soprattutto... aveva amato parlare con lui, che si confidassero l’un con l’altra. Si sentiva come se fosse la persona che meglio lo conoscesse al mondo.

Ma adesso basta. Adesso Mick era tornato, e lei aveva una missione: portarlo all’altare nel più breve tempo possibile, figliare e mandare al diavolo Saeba -non necessariamente in quell’ordine- e se avesse dovuto ricorrerre a baci e al vestito che si era messa per accogliere il suo uomo (perché era Mick il suo uomo, nonostante più volte sembrasse essersene dimenticata nei giorni passati)... che così fosse.

“Uhm, non che non apprezzi, Kao, ma... come mai questo benvenuto?” Le chiese, arrossendo, quasi fosse a disagio, grattandosi il collo-cosa che la mandò in bestia, perché era un gesto che aveva in comune con Ryo, cosa di cui non si era mai accorta prima.

Ryo, che con il suo bacio la infiammava, e le faceva desiderare di essere le uniche persone sulla faccia della terra, che la faceva sentire una dea... mentre il bacio con Mick... per essere sensuale lo era stato, ma Kaori non aveva sentito la scintilla. E poi, non che lui si fosse impegnato più di tanto… anzi, pareva quasi l’opposto.

Si morse la lingua, ricordandosi che era da tempo che non si vedevano, che dovevano solo riabituarsi l’uno all’altra- presto o tardi, avrebbe sentito quel vulcano infernale anche col suo fidanzato, si disse. Eppure, non ne era certa. Anzi… qualcosa le diceva che sarebbe stato impossibile.

“Mi sei mancato,” gli disse cingendogli la vita con le braccia, appoggiando il capo sul suo torace. “Mick, non andartene più. Resta sempre con me.” 

Lui aggrottò la fronte, nonostante Kaori sentisse contro il proprio corpo che sì, lui apprezzava quello che stava accadendo- come pure il vestitino che lasciava intravedere una bella dose di scollatura- ma sembrava che stesse come lottando con se stesso, come se non fosse certo di cosa volesse, o forse, forse, semplicemente non lo volesse dare a lei…

“Kaori, non posso fare il mio lavoro da qui, lo sai. Faccio parte di una task force internazionale... e poi, ci sarebbe un’altra cosa, ma non voglio parlarne ora...” scosse il capo, sorridendo con quel sorriso meraviglioso che gli illuminava quegli incantevoli occhi azzurri, che Kaori sperava i loro figli potessero ereditare, insieme ai suoi capelli rossi.

Lei abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo in silenzio, quasi si sentisse piccola e sciocca per avergli chiesto una cosa simile, per aver preteso che lui facesse una qualsiasi scelta, o avergli anche solo prospettato questa possibilità.

“Hai ragione, scusami. È solo che mi sei mancato così tanto…” Lo prese per mano e lo accompagnò alla macchina. “Abbiamo così tanto di cui parlare…”

“Sì, hai ragione,” convenne lui, col sorriso sulle labbra che tuttavia non raggiungeva gli occhi, baciandole la mano mentre camminavano. “Sei sicura che possa venire da te? Non vorrei essere inopportuno, ma purtroppo non sono riuscito ad organizzare nulla per rimettere a posto casa ed adesso è un macello…”

Kaori avrebbe voluto saltargli addosso e torcergli il collo. Come osava mettere in dubbio che stare con lei- condividere lo stesso tetto-fosse la cosa più giusta da fare? Non riusciva a capirlo: possibile che lui, in realtà, non fosse così interessato come lei pensava? Che lui non la volesse?

“Sì, tranquillo.Non mi sei di nessun impiccio. Ho anche messo a posto lo studiolo, così se vorrai potrai lavorare da casa…” Disse con un sorriso un po’ forzato. In realtà, al sue speranza era che lui volesse passare tutto il suo tempo con lei, preferibilmente tra le lenzuola, e non certo a pensare al lavoro. Ma conosceva Mick… e sapeva che non sarebbe stato così.

“Ma sei sicura che non ti creerò problemi? L’isola non è poi così grande, e non vorrei che qualcuno sparlasse di te. In Giappone siete ancora molto all’antica, e so che non a tutti piace l’idea che una coppia non sposata possa convivere… forse farei meglio a trovarmi un albergo…” Le prese le mani tra le sue, e la guardò dritta negli occhi, come se fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo. “Ti voglio molto bene, e soffrierei molto se sapessi che la tua reputazione e il tuo lavoro hanno risentito della mia presenza.”

Un’altra donna, a sentire una cosa del genere, sarebbe caduta tra le sue braccia, ma Kaori aveva la sensazione che non fosse il complimento che credeva, e che forse, con Mick, le cose non stessero andando così bene come aveva creduto fino a quel momento. 

Ryo, di ritorno dal commissariato, dove aveva scoperto che uno dei maggiori finanziatori del potente avvocato era Shin Kaibara, un ex militare che aveva aperto una “società di consulenza” molto attiva soprattutto negli USA (un mercenario, in poche parole), ed il tutto grazie al mandato che Saeko aveva richiesto, su suo consiglio, per investigare i traffici economici relativi alla campagna elettorale ed i suoi compensi, era tornato a casa degli amici, eaveva cenato _di nuovo_ con loro, sempre con la compagnia di suo nonno e della bella Haruka; tutta la sera, aveva come camminato sui tizzoni ardenti, passando il tempo a fissare la porta meditabondo, con uno sguardo corrucciato che gridava vendetta e che non faceva ben sperare. Il nonno, che lo aveva accompagnato al dipartimento e lo aveva osservato in silenzio mentre dava consigli e cercava di aiutare la sua vecchia amica a formulare un piano d’attacco contro Kaibara ed i suoi sgherri, gli aveva in seguito fatto numerose domande sulle sue teorie, sui suoi metodi e sulle possibilità di riuscita di un piano, sembrando onestamente incuriosito ed interessato, e aveva proseguito anche durante la cena, ma lui o non rispondeva, o si faceva ripetere la domanda, o impiegava un tempo stranamente lungo per decidersi a dire una qualsiasi cosa- non sempre pertinente.

Maki gli dette anche una gomitata nel costato, approfittando di Saeko e Haruka che erano andate a prendere il dolce, e del nonno di Ryo troppo impegnato a fare boccacce al piccolo Haru per accorgersi di quello che gli capitava intorno. 

“Ma si può sapere che ti prende?” Gli chiese, più curioso che preoccupato. Non era abituato a vedere Ryo così. Sì, era un buontempone e sapeva come divertirsi- specie se c’erano di mezzo le donne- ma quella sera sembrava come sulle spine.

“Sono distratto,” disse, scrollando la testa, mentre ancora fissava quella dannata porta e si chiedeva perché cavolo Kaori non avesse portato quel damerino a cena, nonostante sapesse che fossero stati invitati -soprattutto perché era stato lui a subdolamente suggerire l’idea a Saeko, perché sentiva il bisogno di tenere la situazione sotto controllo. E pure farsi gli affari di Kaori, se possibile.

“Mah, io non ti ho mai visto così...” Maki borbottò. “Non è che sei incazzato per la storia del matrimonio? Se vuoi che smetta di fare battutine hai solo da dirlo, mica mi offendo!”

Ryo si voltò verso l’amico, gomito sul tavolo e mento appoggiato al palmo, e lo fulminò con uno sguardo infuocato che fece tremare l’amico di lunga data. Ryo, quando guardava qualcuno così, non aveva assolutamente bisogno di usare parole, mani o proiettili, era molto... esplicativo, come se avesse voluto sottolineare che quello era solo l’inizio e che, se fosse stato il caso, allora sì che sarebbe arrivato alle maniere pesanti.

E poi, non voleva mentire troppo a Maki. Erano amici. Non poteva certo dirgli che sì, era la storia del matrimonio a farlo incazzare, ma non quello che la sua famiglia voleva organizzargli, ma quello che la dolce sorellina di Maki, che Ryo si era quasi fatto ben più di una volta nell’ultima settimana,voleva celebrare con quel bell’imbusto americano da quattro soldi.

Kaori però non arrivava, e Ryo temeva che fosse in altre faccende affaccendata. Faccende romantiche. Faccende bollenti.

_ Faccende di sesso _ .

Ryo strinse i denti, cercando di convincersi che non gli importava veramente e che la cosa non lo riguardava comunque, ma il tutto durò circa sette secondi, poi la gelosia tornò a roderlo. 

Non arrivava. Kaori non stava arrivando. E ebbe la netta sensazione che avrebbe passato tutta la serata in compagnia di.... del bell’imbusto. 

“Dì un po’, vecchio mio, non è che hai la testa tra le nuvole perché aspetti qualcuno?” Maki gli chiese, sempre scherzando. Ryo aveva sempre detto che il matrimonio lo aveva ammorbidito, reso più elastico, più suscettibile all’uso dello humor, e in quel momento lo odiò per quello, perché l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno erano le sue frecciatine. Soprattutto perché era tutta colpa sua. Avrebbe potuto avere Kaori giorni prima, ma lui si era tirato indietro per fedeltà verso Maki e così si ritrovava a cenare con nonno, pseudo-cugina e due amici con tanto di pargolo al seguito invece di battezzare ogni sacrosanta superficie della casa di Kaori facendo sua quella meravigliosa donna.

Guardava la porta. L’orologio. Fuori dalla finestra. 

Nulla, ammise sospirando, vedendo la luna illuminare il mare. Ormai era notte, e Kaori non sarebbe più andata dal fratello, ne era sicuro. Doveva rassegarsi: lei era riuscita ad usare tutte le armi a sua disposizione nel suo arsenale, e Mick era capitolato. Molto probabilmente stavano facendo sesso selvaggio per celebrare le imminenti nozze.

Stava fisicamente male solo a pensarci. 

Aiutò a pulire i piatti nel disperato tentativo di distrarsi, ma non funzionò, perché aveva troppa energia inesplosa, troppa rabbia covata, e finì con lo spaccare duepiattini da frutta mentre li asciugava, quasi polverizzandoli tra le sue mani. 

A mezzanotte se ne andò, conscio che non importava dove fossero Kaori e Mick, perché sapeva cosa stavano facendo e la cosa lo devastava. 

Varcò il cancelletto della casetta della rossa, fermandosi appena prese in mano il pomello della porta col cuore in gola. Una parte di lui temeva di entrare e trovarli sul pavimento che si davano da fare, un’altra era certa che Kaori non avrebbe mai portato Mick per fare sesso a casa suamentre lui condivideva il suo stesso tetto.

O magari sì, giusto per fargli vedere che il suo fascino non aveva funzionato con lei.

Entrò, tirando un sospiro di sollievo quando si rese conto di essere solo, e decise di attenerli alzati, certo che non avrebbero tardato. 

Due ore,tre bicchieri di whisky e mezzo pacchetto di sigarette dopo stava ancora alla finestra a guardare se si fossero decisi ad arrivare o meno, ma di loro nemmeno l’ombra, e Ryo sentì il bisogno patologico di spaccare qualcosa per sfogare la sua rabbia, ormai certo che si fossero trovati un motel dove dare libero sfogo alle loro fantasie. Chissà, magari lo stavano facendo sulla spiaggia...

Alle tre, quando ormai si era scolato mezza bottiglia di whisky, sentì un rumore di passi provenire dall’esterno, la porta aprirsi e dopo un attimo lei era lì, davanti a lui, con un bel vestitino, scarpette col tacco basso e un filo di trucco.

“Si può sapere dove diavolo ti sei cacciata fino alle tre di notte?” la aggredì, nemmeno fosse stato suo padre, suo fratello... o il suo compagno.

“Eh?” Lei sbattè i suoi occhioni in tutta risposta all’attacco immotivato di Ryo, che non poteva reclamare nulla da lei, e Ryo invece sbattè il bicchiere sul tavolo, incrinando il vetro. 

Avrebbe potuto dirle che andare in giro di notte da sola era pericoloso, ma non lo fece, perché sapeva sarebbe stato irrazionale- perché Kaori non sarebbe stata sola. Perciò, si limito ad un vago “Maki ti aspettava.”

“Mentre passeggiavamo Mick ha incontrato delle persone che conosce. Ci siamo messi a parlare e da cosa nasce cosa e così si è fatto tardi,così Mickha deciso di fermarsi in albergo, per essere più comodo.”

Ryo sgranò gli occhi, onestamente stupito. Si chiese se Mick Angel fosse un completo idiota: aveva una donna come Kaori a disposizione e lui... lui andava in albergo? Senza di lei? _Ma è tutto cretino quell’uomo? Cioè, io mi torturo per non farmela, mi castro, e lui cosa fa, se la lascia scappare?_

“...Ho pensato che Saeko e Maki non si sarebbero offesi, loro avranno altre occasioni di chiacchierare con lui, e non credo che a tuo nonno interessi la mia vita sentimentale.” Continuò lei, non rendendosi conto del dilemma emotivo dell’uomo che ospitava.

A stento Ryo trattenne un sorriso a quell’affermazione, perché in realtà, appena arrivato sull’isola, suo nonno era parso _molto_ interessato alla vita sentimentale di Kaori, ma se ne stette zitto, anche perché nel frattempo Kaori aveva posato la stola che aveva sulle spalle col risultato che adesso Ryo aveva una visione completa di quella bella schiena nuda e di quel lungo collo da cigno su cui spiccavano i corti capelli rossi.

Mick l’aveva baciata? Aveva assaporato quella pelle come aveva fatto lui sole ventiquattro ore prima?

Voleva sapere. Eppure, al contempo, sapeva che scoprirlo non avrebbe fatto altro che fargli del male.

“Avete chiacchierato. Fino alle tre.”Si limitò a dirle, con lo sguardo di chi non le credeva. Scuro in volto, le si avvicinò, quasi annullando la distanza che li separava, e Kaori cercò con tutta se stessa di resistere al suo fascino magnetico, a quella sensazione euforica che provava ogni qual volta lui la sfiorava: era una drogata, ed il suo veleno si chiamava Ryo Saeba, e come tutte le droghe… non poteva che essere _sbagliato._

Lei strinse i denti, e con sprezzo lo guardò negli occhi scuri. Non si sarebbe abbassata al suo livello, non sarebbe stata al suo gioco: Ryo nonpoteva reclamare nulla su di lei, né diritti né privilegi, e non gli doveva nessuna scusa o spiegazione.

“È stata una giornata pesante. Ci vediamo.” La donna prese le scale, senza aggiungere nulla, senza augurargli la buona notte o cos’altro, e si sbattè la porta della stanza dietro- facendo scattare per ben due volte la chiave, con grande sollievo di Ryo, che si accasciò sul divano prendendo un sospiro di sollievo. 

Okay, l’operazione seduzione->matrimonio di Kaori non sembrava aver funzionato. Molto probabilmente, lei ed il bell’imbusto non avevano nemmeno consumato, quella sera- conoscendo Mick, probabilmente si era pavoneggiato con qualche grosso papavero e nemmeno si era accorto che la sua dama era fatta di carne e sangue e aveva bisogni e desideri…

Stava fallendo clamorosamente come insegnante? Assolutamente sì, ma la cosa non gli importava più di tanto. Ad essere franchi, non gli importava _per nulla_. Non era nemmeno certo che fosse importante che Kaori cedesse alle sue lusinghe, voleva solo farle ammettere una cosa: che non era realmente innamorata di Mick, e che se avesse deciso di sposarlo, sarebbe stata infelice per il resto dei suoi giorni. 

Ciò che Ryo non sapeva erache anche Kaori stava iniziando a farsi le stesse domande, sdraiata a letto con ancora il vestito addosso, incapace di prendere sonno nonostante fosse consapevole di avere forse massimo tre ore per riposare. Mick le aveva a malapena rivolto la parola tutta la sera, ed era sembrato essere sempre da un’altra parte con la testa. Sembrava teso, e la donna si chiese se fosse perché aveva percepito un cambiamento in lei, al di là di quello estetico. 

Sospirò. Non aveva nemmeno voluto andare da lei a dormire, preferendo l’albergo, che era più vicino al suo ufficio, e non le aveva chiesto di passare la notte con lui. Era da prima di partire per questo viaggio che, nonostante la sua dolcezza, lo trovava come lontano, e la donna si chiese se ormai quella lontananza non fosse incolmabile. Anche i suoi baci erano freddi, come calcolati, nulla a che fare con la passione che Ryo scatenava in lei.

Si voltò a guardare la pallida luna che illuminava con una luce iridescente la sua stanza, e lei allungò una mano come per sfiorarla. Sentiva il disperato bisogno di aggrapparsi a qualcosa- qualsiasi cosa- perschiarirsi le idee e capire cosa fare della propria vita, per rendersi veramente conto di chi e cosa voleva.

Aveva perso tutte le sue certezze, ancora una volta.

E  
non erapiù  
così certa che  
sedurre Mick e farlo capitolare fosse quello che realmente voleva.


	11. 11

Alle 5.47 del mattino, secondo il suo orologio digitale, Kaori ebbe un’epifania. 

Sposare Mick era l’ultima cosa che voleva dalla vita. 

Gli voleva bene, sul serio, le era stato accanto in alcuni dei momenti più difficili della sua esistenza, come quando si era sentita come se le sue famiglie – la sorella biologica ed il suo fratello adottivo -volessero da lei una scelta, o l’una o l’altra- ma adesso si rendeva conto di una cosa: per quanto gli volesse bene, non era certa di amarlo. Non più. 

Forse, in realtà, non lo aveva mai amato, non nel modo in cui un uomo doveva essere amato dalla sua donna, ed iniziava a sospettare che per lui fosse lo stesso. Avevano scambiato l’amicizia per altro, e adesso erano rimasti prigionieri di quei ruoli, forse perché temevano che, rompendo gli schemi che si erano prefissati, avrebbero perso tutto. Anche la sera precedente, quando lui l’aveva presa per mano e le aveva detto di non sentirsela di andare da lei, che avrebbe preferito andare in albergo, non aveva provato rabbia o delusione, non aveva desiderato urlare o schiaffeggiarlo. Si sentiva come vuota, e in un certo qual senso... sollevata. Perché si era resa conto di aver proposto una convivenza-seppur temporanea- non per amore, ma solo per orgoglio, perché voleva dimostrare a tutti che si sbagliavano, che lei aveva ragione ed era abbastanza adulta da saper fare le sue scelte, da non prendere abbagli.

E soprattutto, non voleva ammettere con nessuno- né con Ryo, né tantomeno con se stessa- quanto desiderasse, quanto bramasse stringere tra le braccia il migliore amico del fratello, sentire di nuovo le sue labbra sulle sue, cedere alla tentazione, e lasciarsi andare, finalmente...

Sapeva di non poter più andare avanti con questa mascherata, si disse. Le si sarebbe spezzato il cuore perdendo Mick, il suo migliore amico, ma, forse, un giorno, avrebbero potuto condividere quel tenero legame che li aveva legati un tempo, e anche se non fosse capitato, avrebbe imparato a convivere con quel vuoto che il caro amico avrebbe lasciato. Ma non poteva essere altrimenti: doveva essere onesta, per liberare entrambi alla possibilità di amare davvero, trovare la persona giusta con cui passare il resto delle proprie vite. 

E la persona giusta non era certo Mick Angel. 

Purtroppo per Kaori, però, non poteva essere nemmeno l’affascinante seduttore che le aveva insegnato che non era il frigido maschiaccio che si credeva – nonostante fosse quello che _lui_ le aveva fatto pensare per tanti anni - ma una donna capace di una passione calda e scottante come le profondità dell’inferno.

Non aveva nemmeno bisogno di rammentarsi che Ryo Saeba era allergico ai rapporti a lungo termine, e che, comunque, non sarebbe certo rimasto ad Okinawa per lei, che lui era in vacanza e che a Tokyo aveva una famiglia, un lavoro e dei doveri che lo attendevano- lo sapeva fin troppo bene, e poi, quante volte lo aveva ripetuto da quando arrivato? Tante, troppe.

La cretinata l’aveva fatta lei, prendendosi una cotta colossale – se solo di quello si trattava- per l’unico uomo sulla faccia della terra che con assoluta certezza non si sarebbe mai interessato a lei, perché sì, lui le aveva detto di _volerla..._ ma volere qualcuno non significava amarlo, e Kaori sapeva che il bel poliziotto voleva _tutte_ le donne, e se ne vantava pure. Quella frase, significava solamente che avrebbe voluto mettere un’altra tacca alla testiera del suo letto, niente di più, niente di meno. 

Sospirò di nuovo. Era giunta alla conclusione che doveva rompere con Mick, sperando che nessuno dei due si facesse troppo male. E poi?

Poi, ci avrebbe pensato dopo. Una cosa per volta. Anche se dubitava fortemente che Ryo sarebbe arrivato in sella ad un cavallo bianco proclamandole il suo amore e chiedendo la sua mano. 

Poteva sognare. Peccato che non fosse mai stata la sua attività preferita, anzi, era l’opposto: dopotutto, l’ultima volta che l’aveva fatto, aveva mandato tutto in malora, perdendo l’uomo che credeva di amare… ed innamorandosi del tipo sbagliato.

Quando Saeko gli aveva chiesto aiuto, Ryo aveva immediatamente rifiutato, pensando che gli sarebbe stato troppo penoso tornare in un ufficio di polizia dopo quello che gli era capitato.

Si era sbagliato, per fortuna. Stava collaborando attivamente all’indagine, e fino a quel momento, attacchi di panico veri e propri non ne aveva avuti. Ma più che tutto, se doveva lavorare, doveva concentrare tutto se stesso, focalizzare la sua mente sul caso, e non poteva prendersi il lusso di pensare a Kaori.

Kaori che alle sei del mattino era uscita di casa in fretta e furia per evitarlo. La stessa Kaori che aveva passato la notte nella stanza accanto alla sua in quel grande letto in cui Ryo riteneva di avere ogni diritto di starci con lei. 

Scrollò il capo, e tirò l’elastico che portava al polso per ritornare alla realtà. Doveva concentrarsi, si disse mentre si godeva il panorama dal tetto del palazzo di giustizia, perché facevano affidamento su di lui e non voleva mancare di rispetto a nessuno, deludere le loro alte aspettative.

“Tutto a posto, Ryo?” Al sentire quella voce, Ryo si voltò, stupito di trovare Saeko, con in mano due bicchieri colmi di caffè bollente. Con un sorriso carico di gratitudine, ne prese uno in silenzio, e lo bevveamaro, appoggiandosi con la schiena alla ringhiera. L’uomo non rispose, si limitò a bere la bevanda calda, lentamente, come volesse assaporarne il gusto goccia a goccia, eintanto guardava il paesaggio, come perso in qualche pensiero recondito.

Saeko sospirò. Non le avrebbe detto nulla, lo conosceva- Ryo era taciturno, meditabondo e malinconico nonostante la maschera da seduttore un po’ cretino che si ostinava ad indossare. E poi, non ci sapeva fare con le parole- per lui, funzionavano molto meglio le azioni. 

Tanto valeva cambiare discorso. 

“Tuo nonno mi ha detto di dirti che ha prenotato un tavolo alla Pete’s Steak House per le otto e che ti aspetta.” Gli disse, pensierosa, avvicinandosi a lui, guardando il mare in lontananza e le spiagge ricolme di vita. “Se tutto va come spero, dovremmo poter chiudere il tutto entro stasera. Ormai mancano solo gli ultimi ritocchi all’operazione, e poi sarai libero… la tua idea ha funzionato. Lo spacciatore che ha sparato a Maki, quando gli abbiamo fatto cortesemente notare che se il poliziotto fosse morto avrebbe avuto un mucchio di problemi,è andato nel panico.Nakada ha iniziato a fare un giochetto dei suoi, e quando il ragazzetto ha capito che all’avvocato di lui non importava nulla, ha chiesto un difensore d’ufficio e ha cantato come un usignolo. Stiamo ricostruendo tutti i movimenti dei carichi di Kaibara, e curiosamente tutte le volte che una delle navi della sua flotta era in Giappone, coincideva l’aumento di smercio di stupefacenti. Stavolta lo abbiamo in pugno, me lo sento. E se sapranno che è destinato a cadere, i suoi luogotenenti non si faranno scrupolo a cantare sperando in pene più lievi.”

Ryo sospirò, desiderando di avere in tasca il pacchetto di sigarette e l’accendino. Aveva decisamente bisogno di fumare,ma purtroppo aveva scordato il tutto nel cassetto della scrivania che Saeko gli aveva reso disponibile per la durata del suo soggiorno. Il fatto che lei avesse cambiato argomento, che non avesse insistito nello psicanalizzarlo lo sollevò, tuttavia, non se la sentiva nemmeno di discorrere del nonno, o del fatto che lo voleva vedere sposato e occupato in tutt’altra professione, e di lavoro… ormai aveva detto tutto lei. Non c’era nulla da aggiungere.

A dirla tutta, per quanto volesse bene al vecchio, non se la sentiva nemmeno di dover avere a che fare con lui, quel giorno. L’idea di essere catapultato all’interno delle solite discussioni, di essere costretto a sorbirsi la solita solfa lo faceva sentire come se dovesse trasportare da solo un macigno enorme sulle spalle. A malapena riusciva a concertarsi sul lavoro, nonostante tutta la sua buona volontà, perché _lei_ faceva sempre capolino nei suoi pensieri, quando meno se lo aspettava- lei e Mick e Maki ed il grosso casino in cui si era ficcato con le sue stesse mani.

Passò la giornata crogiolandosi tra piacevoli ricordi, tra ipotesi che preferiva scartare a priori, e il terrore della serata che lo attendeva. Alle sette era di ritorno _a casa –_ che strano, eppure così piacevole chiamarla così- e fu accolto da un rumore che lo terrorizzò più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo, perfino più di quello di un caricatore, di quello di un grilletto…

Acqua. Acqua che scrociava. Una doccia. Una doccia dove Kaori si stava lavando. Una doccia dove Kaori era completamente nuda … come in automatico, iniziò a fare gli scalini, prima uno, poi l’altro ed un altro ancora, ed ad ogni passo una nuova immagine, al limite del pornografico, prendeva piede nella sua fantasia. 

Kaori che, sotto al getto d’acqua, con la cabina invasa dal vapore, si stuzzicava i seni, ansante, le mani piene di quella succulenta carne che lui bramava come un nutrimento vitale, le dita che stuzzicavano i capezzoli, tirandoli.

Kaori, con la schiena appoggiata alla parete di vetro, che indirizzava il getto d’acqua direttamente sul clitoride, la pressione del getto che la faceva venire con il _suo_ nome sulle labbra.

Kaori, nella vas _ca_ da bagno- nell’immaginazione di Ryo,lei aveva una di quelle vecchio stile, con le zampe da leone- con le gambe aperte, sollevate, e lei che si masturbava, tre dita – o un vibratore impermeabile- dentro di sé a portarle piacere, mentre con la mano libera esplorava il resto del suo corpo, accarezzandosi, stimolandosi, aumentando il godimento. 

Lui, che in ogni scenario la interrompeva, e la guardava, con le labbra socchiuse, incantato. 

Lei, che continuava imperterrita a procurarsi il piacere, che rincorreva l’orgasmo guardandolo dritto negli occhi, e che _veniva,_ urlando il nome di Ryo come fosse stata una supplica. 

Lui, che ancora vestito la raggiungeva, limitandosi a liberare il suo membro quel tanto che bastava, e mentre lei era ancora vittima del piacere entrava in lei, vigoroso,impavido, senza remore, senza dubbi, selvaggio, godendo delle unghie della donna che gli graffiavano il collo, gli strappavano i vestiti…e venivano, insieme, e insieme scivolavano a terra, spenti, esausti, il suo viso nascosto nell’incavo del collo della donna, che faceva le fusa mentre gli accarezzava pigramente un braccio, il suo tocco leggero come quello di una piuma, e mentre l’acqua si raffreddava e continuava a bagnarli, rendendo i suoi abiti pesanti, Ryo le dava mille piccoli baci su quella pelle delicata che profumava di vaniglia, e sorrideva, come non sorrideva da mesi, se non anni…

Si bloccò, rendendosi conto che era arrivato davanti alla porta del bagno, e che nulla di quello che aveva visto, provato, sperimentato, era davvero successo.

Chiuse gli occhi e tirò un profondo sospiro di sollievo: non aveva fatto l’impensabile. Lui non aveva ceduto al suo proverbiale self-control, e Kaori non gli si era donata, dea selvaggia della natura primordiale e del piacere. Perché Ryo doveva guardare in faccia la realtà: non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Non perché non sapesse sedurre (perché sapeva farlo meglio di quanto credesse), non perché non ci fosse attrazione tra di loro (facevano scintille ogni qual volta erano insieme), ma per un semplice motivo: Kaori non avrebbe mai fatto sesso con un uomo che non amava. 

E lei amava Mick. 

Tornò al pian terreno, ed andò in giardino a fumarsi una sigaretta su un vecchio dondolo, guardando pigramente i gabbiani che si rincorrevano e giocavano tra di loro, e si chiese se ci fosse qualcun altro al mondo che, in quel momento, si sentisse uno schifo come lui- ne dubitava fortemente. 

“Ryo?” Si voltò appena lei chiamò il suo nome. Kaori era sulla porta, con indosso il tubino verde smeraldo che Eriko aveva scelto per lei, e lo guardava con aria incerta, come un cucciolo spaventato. “Potresti farmi un favore?”

Senza dire nulla, gettò il mozzicone a terra, schiacciandolo con il piede, e poi la raggiunse, con le mani in tasca, e gli occhi in quelli di lei, che stava arrossendo come una ragazzina, le sue guance dello stesso colore del tramonto, e quell’incantevole vestito che faceva risaltare il corpo snello ma muscoloso, e le gambe kilometriche. “Potresti tirarmi su la zip? Da sola non ce la faccio…”

_ Cristo santo onnipotente, ma cosa ho fatto di male nella vita per meritarmi questo?  _ Si chiese, mentre appoggiava una mano sulla scapola, su quella pelle lattea soffice come la seta e profumata di vaniglia, e con l’altra prendeva la chiusura della zip tra le dita. 

Kaori si strinse tra le proprie braccia, rabbrividendo. “Scusa, ho le mani fredde.” Disse a denti stretti, senza sapere che era il suo tocco a farla rabbrividire, il fatto che fosse lui, non la temperatura delle mani- perché, ogni volta che Ryo la sfiorava, lei sentiva solo le fiamme del peccato. 

“Fatto.” Il tempo che lui impiegò a tirare su la lampo fu estremamente lungo, fu come se quei brevi attimi non passassero mai, scorressero lenti ma inesorabili, e quando ebbe finito fece un passo indietro, mettendo le mani in tasca per non essere tentato di stringerla tra le braccia e baciarla selvaggiamente.

“Grazie, Ryo,” sussurrò lei, con gli occhi bassi. Lui sbuffò, seccato, innervosito, a malapena in grado di controllarsi, e si voltò, ritornando da dove era venuto. 

“Non dovresti preoccuparti, andrà tutto bene.” Sapeva che era così, ma la cosa non doveva necessariamente piacergli. Con quello che aveva imparato- ma soprattutto, con la sua innata sensualità che in quei giorni Kaori aveva imparato a lasciare libera-Kaori avrebbe vinto il cuore di Mick in men che non si dica, Ryo avrebbe fatto le valigie e avrebbe fatto in modo di non dover mai più mettere piede su quella dannata isola per evitare di assistere allo spettacolo di Kaori e Mick che giocavano alla famiglia felice con i loro pargoli. 

“Il capo della polizia dà una festa. Vieni anche tu?” Gli chiese, cercando di avvicinarsi a Ryo, col cuore in gola. Aprì la bocca, come per aggiungere qualcosa, ma non lo fece- forse, nemmeno lei era certa di cosa dire, ammettere, confessare, chiedere…

O, forse, aveva solo paura di come lui le avrebbe risposto.

Ryo scosse il capo. “No, mio nonno ha prenotato un tavolo in un locale in città, ci tiene che ceni con lui.” _E Haruka_ , Kaori pensò, ma tuttavia preferì starsene zitta. 

“Buon divertimento.” aggiunse lui, che non avrebbe mai accettato di partecipare a quella serata, per nessun motivo al mondo. Pensare a Kaori nelle braccia di Mick faceva abbastanza male, ma se l’avesse vista, se fosse stato presente- per un bacio, o una proposta di matrimonio- allora il suo mondo sarebbe crollato come un castello di carte colpito dalla fredda corrente entrata dalle finestre. 

Era abbastanza macho da fingere che non gli importasse nulla di lei, ma non abbastanza uomo da chiederle di scegliere lui, che forse, in fondo in fondo, non aveva in realtà poi molto da offrire. 

Forse, in fondo in fondo, Kaori aveva sempre avuto ragione, e lui era solo un egocentrico maschilista senza spina dorsale. Di certo, era un cretino patentato per non prenderla tra le braccia e baciarla.

Mentre Kaori usciva, lui andò a farsi una doccia e si cambiò; osservò i suoi completi nell’armadio, i jeans e le magliette, e alla fine fece una scelta consapevole, la scelta più stupida che avrebbe mai potuto fare in vita sua. Con un ghigno determinato, si vestì in fretta e furia, e corse a perdifiato fino al locale dove il nonno lo attendeva; lo raggiunse al tavolo, ed il vecchio sospirò, annoiato, seccato, sconfitto, eppure consapevole di quello che stava per accadere non appena vide come si era conciato. 

Ryo era in giacca e cravatta, un completo scuro che faceva risaltare i suoi muscoli ed il fisico tuttavia asciutto, non certo la scelta usuale per una bisteccheria, per giunta informale. 

“Fammi indovinare, non ti fermi. Hai un altro impegno e se ti conosco bene c’è di mezzo una donna.” Il nonno sospirò, guardando severo il nipote, che, leggermente imbarazzato, si stropicciava la criniera nera. “Va, cretino, prima che cambi idea e ti ammanetti al tavolo!”

Ryo ringraziò il nonno, stampandogli un rumoroso bacio sulla guancia per cui l’anziano si innervosì e tentò di tirargli dietro qualcosa, poi fermò un taxi per arrivare al suo obiettivo. Giunto alla sontuosa villa in una zona isolata dell’isola, circondata da un pittoresco paesaggio naturale che toglieva il fiato, Ryo si mischiò agli invitati per entrare, tentando di passare inosservato il più possibile. C’erano centinaia di persone, tutte elegantissime, la maggioranza possidenti terrieri, industriali, albergatori, la creme de la creme, come si soleva dire, e Ryo capì perché Kaori temeva di potersi sentire a disagio in quell’ambiente, nonostante classe, grazia e sex appeal da vendere.

La cercava; si guardò in giro, scorgendo Saeko che, in abito da sera blu scuro, un tessuto luccicante che pareva un capo stellato, beveva un bicchiere di champagne con un uomo che doveva essere un suo superiore, e che sembrava essere più interessato alla scollatura da urlo che a ciò che lei aveva da dirgli.

Si chiese se lei se ne fosse già andata. Forse in quel momento era appartata con Mick da qualche parte. Magari stavano festeggiando il fidanzamento. 

Masochista, ecco cos’era. Non poteva essere altrimenti, perché andare, sennò, per vedere il suo trionfo, consapevole che non l’avrebbe mai potuta avere- ma soprattutto, che sarebbe stata di un uomo che non la meritava?

Bevve un sorso, e decise di andarsene- non avrebbe detto a nessuno che era andato lì, col nonno avrebbe detto che si trattava di una ragazza, ma non avrebbe fatto nomi ed il suo onore sarebbe stato salvo. Fu allora, mentre camminava in giardino con gli occhi alzati al cielo ed un sorriso malinconico sul volto, che li vide, seduti su una panchina, occhi negli occhi, Mick che stringeva le mani di Kaori come se fossero state le cose più preziose che avrebbe mai potuto avere. 

Masochista. Era andato per chissà che motivo lì e adesso doveva starsene a vedere Kaori che raccoglieva i frutti del suo successo. Le lezioni avevano funzionato, lei aveva ottenuto il suo uomo e lui era riuscito a trasformarla in una vera signora, e proprio come in Pigmalione, dovette vedere la sua protetta ormai trasformata in crisalide che era di un altro. 

(Il musical era molto, molto meglio.)

Voleva andarsene, ma era come bloccato a fissare quello che accadeva davanti a lui, con la bile che gli risaliva dallo stomaco. Era lo stesso dolore, lo stesso terrore lancinante che aveva provato la prima volta che aveva tentato di mettere piede nel suo ufficio, ma moltiplicato per dieci, cento, mille volte. 

Perché, brutto idiota che non era altro, si era innamorato della sorella del suo migliore amico- o forse si era limitato ad ammetterlo, per la prima volta dopo anni che la conosceva. Ma il suo era un amore senza speranza, perché Kaori amava un altro, e lui non avrebbe combattuto per lei- perché lei sapeva cosa voleva, e lui non le avrebbe mai messo i bastoni tra le ruote. 

E poi, lei si meritava un uomo come Mick, così… normale, non come lui, un donnaiolo incasinato che combatteva con gli attacchi di panico da quando era bambino e che tentava di riempire il vuoto della perdita della sua famiglia e di uno dei suoi migliori amici- il traditore che gli aveva sparato alle spalle- saltando da un letto all’altro. 

Vide Kaori accarezzare con sguardo dolce Mick, e lui si chinò verso di lei, baciandola di un bacio tenero, dolce e lento- il genere di bacio che lui non era mai stato in grado di darle, perché troppo roso dal desiderio.

Gli sembrava di sentire di nuovo la pallottola che gli era stata sparata nella schiena, quel dolore acuto, che non accennava a diminuire, nel petto, sempre più giù, sempre più giù…

Quando il bacio si concluse, si sorrisero di nuovo, e poi, con gran sorpresa di Ryo, Mick si allontanò, tornando alla festa, mentre Kaori rimase lì, seduta sulla panchina, da sola, con lo sguardo perso all’orizzonte…

_ La serata era proseguita tranquilla, ma Kaori si sentiva a disagio. Non era il vestito, né l’ambiente, il jet set dell’isola, a farla sentire così- anche perché anche Saeko era presente al party, e se ci fosse stato un qualsiasi problema, sapeva che la cognata sarebbe stata ben felice di andare in suo soccorso.  _

_ No. Il vero problema era Mick, che continuava a fare lo sfuggevole, che la guardava con rimpianto e senso di colpa, stranito quasi… si chiese, per l’ennesima volta, se fosse stata la sua trasformazione a cambiarlo così, ma sapeva che non importava.  _

_ Doveva rompere con lui. Aveva immaginato di farlo il giorno dopo, o perlomeno tornati a casa, ma non ce la faceva più. Non poteva aspettare oltre, non quando stare al suo braccio, facendo finta di sorridere, che tutto andasse bene, sembrava essere un colossale errore, una crudele farsa verso di lui, verso di lei, e anche verso Ryo. _

_ “Mick?” Gli sia avvicinò mentre, nella sala da ballo, stava chiacchierando con un gruppetto di uomini, sorseggiando placido lo champagne. “Hai un attimo di tempo per me?” _

_ “Certo, tesoro. Vuoi ballare?” Le chiese, posando il bicchiere vuoto su un vassoio, ma lei fece segno di no, e prendendolo per mano lo portò fuori. Camminarono, lei tesa come una corda di violino, incapace di tenere le mani ferme, fino a che lei non vide una panchina leggermente isolata e, prendendo per mano Mick, lo accompagnò, facendolo sedere al suo fianco.  _

_ “Kaori….” Sussurrò lui, mettendole le mani sulle spalle, vedendo le guance della ragazza coperte di lacrime. Kaori scosse la testa, e se le asciugò col dorso della mano, e si spostò leggermente, mettendo spazio tra di loro- spazio che, Mick comprese, non era solo figurato. “Kaori… sei innamorata, vero?” le chiese, con un lieve sorriso, e qualcosa in lei si ruppe. Scoppiò a piangere, trovando rifugio in quell’ampio, caldo petto che tante volte l’aveva accolta per darle tenerezza e conforto.  _

_ Non era stato nemmeno necessario che lei disse una parola, lui aveva capito da solo cosa era accaduto, e che la persona per cui le batteva il cuore era un altro.  _

_ “Mi spiace così tanto, Mick…” singhiozzò quando si fu in parte ripresa. Mick le aveva preso le mani nelle sue, e le stringeva, caro e dolce come sempre. “Io… mi sei tanto caro, ma mi chiedo se la mia non fosse solo un’infatuazione, se non abbia… se non mi sia confusa. Sei il mio migliore amico, ma non credo di… di…” _

Di poterti sposare. Di poter passare con te il resto della mia vita. _Non riusciva nemmeno a dirlo._

_ “Ho sempre pensato che ci fosse qualcun altro- lo so che non mi hai mai tradito, ma credo che… a volte penso che tu mi abbia scelto perché ti ricordo qualcuno, è così?” Lei tirò su col naso, senza neanche bisogno di assentire; non lo aveva mai ammesso, eppure, ora che lui glielo aveva detto, sapeva che Mick aveva ragione e che era così che stavano le cose.  _

_ Aveva quindici anni la prima volta che aveva incontrato Ryo, era accaduto al parco, dove, ancora con la divisa scolastica, era andata a portare al fratello la sportina del pranzo. Ryo era stravaccato sulla panchina accanto a Hide, annoiato, quando gli era arrivato tra i piedi il pallone lanciato da un gruppo di bambini che sembravano avere non più di cinque o sei anni. Con un sorriso sornione e le mani in tasca, Ryo iniziò a palleggiare, senza alzarsi, facendo entusiasmare i piccoli… e terminò lo spettacolo lanciando il pallone di nuovo nel loro campetto, e spettinando il ciuffo ribello di un ragazzino che si era fermato a godersi lo spettacolo. Le si era sciolto il cuore- peccato che poi lui avesse detto all’amico di non sapere che lui avesse  _ un travestito per fratello, _e fosse andato a fare il cascamorto con le tate, rovinando tutto. Da allora, lei non era più stata la stessa, ma non aveva mai avuto abbastanza fegato per ammetterlo- nemmeno la volta in cui Ryo l’aveva trovata al parco a piangere, fradicia di pioggia, dopo che aveva marinato la scuola. Aveva scoperto di essere stata adottata, che glielo avevano sempre nascosto... Ryo l’aveva vista, bagnata come un pulcino, stanca a notte fonda. Le aveva sorriso, dicendole semplicemente che avrebbe fatto preoccupare Hide, e se la caricò sulle spalle, portandola a casa…_

_ Ci era voluto Mick, che le diceva le cose in faccia, che non si faceva mai troppi problemi con lei, per capirlo.  _

_ “Oh Mick, ti giuro, io…” _

_ “Lo so, Kaori, lo so, non devi dirmelo.” Le prese le amni nelle sue, stringendola, guardando in quei suoi begli occhi scintillanti. “Non sei il tipo di donna che tradisce, me lo avresti detto se avessi avuto qualcun altro. Anche se, a dirla tutta, me lo sarei meritato- non c’ero mai, e anche quando c’ero non ero più in grado di renderti felice. Non abbiamo saputo ammettere che andavamo meglio come amici che come amanti, o forse non abbiamo  _ voluto _ammetterlo. Con te accanto, facevo sempre bella figura con i miei capi, e quando dicevo che ero fidanzato, tutti a dire che ero maturo, posato, responsabile, che mi meritavo di fare carriera… te lo ricordi, no? Ti dicevo sempre che eri il mio porto sicuro. Perché sapendo che c’eri tu, io sapevo di dover resistere alle tentazioni, e non andavo in giro a caccia di gonnelle come mio solito.”_

_ Kaori chiuse gli occhi, con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra. “Non sembri molto dispiaciuto.... cos’è, c’è già una papabile candita a prendere il mio posto?” _

_ “Si chiama Kazue, ma siamo solo amici. Ti giuro che non ho fatto nulla di compromettente. Anche se la tentazione è stata forte, anche solo per vedere se eravamo solo noi due a non essere compatibili o se era proprio un problema mio- non che le mie ex si siano mai lamentate delle mie prestazioni, anzi, ma sai, l’età avanza anche per me, e lo stress è la prima causa di morte della libido maschile, e Dio solo sa se non mi stresso a mettermi sempre in competizione con quel bell’imbusto di Sterling per acciuffare le gatte e Ford...”  _

_ Lui le fece l’occhiolino, era lampante che si riferisse ai loro problemi a letto- problemi che, a quanto pare, erano stati evidenti anche per Mick, e Kaori arrossì,mettendo inconsciamente un po’ di distanza tra di loro. “Eh, lo so, lo so, Kao, non hai bisogno di dirmi nulla. Guarda che me ne sono accorto che tutte le volte che facevamo sesso facevi solo finta di venire, cosa credi? Purtroppo noi uomini abbiamo imparato una durissima lezione da  _ Harry ti presento Sally _, ma cosa vuoi fare, la colpa è anche mia, che non riuscivo ad impegnarmi perché per me tu eri la mia migliore amica. Tu mi eri così cara, che non riuscivo a negarti nulla, però… è capitato quel che è capitato, e mi spiace non avere reso memorabile la tua prima volta. Però sono certo che ci saranno altre occasioni. Se non con me, con qualcun altro.”_

_ Kaori si stupì, e le mancò il fiato. Guardò attentamente Mick, per essere sicura che fosse davvero lui, ma sì- gli occhi erano azzurri, i capelli erano biondi, e l’accento era quello di New York. _

_ Già. Quello era proprio Mick Angel. Peccato che fino a quel momento non si fosse resa conto che fosse in pratica la versione americana di Ryo.  _

_ “E comunque, penso fosse destino. Mi hanno offerto un posto al quartier generale di Lione, e non posso rifiutare quello che ho sempre sognato- ma so anche che, se dovessi venire con me, saresti infelice. La tua vita è qui, in Giappone, con la tua famiglia. Per questo nell’ultimo mese sono stato un po’... un po’ freddo. Dirti tutte queste cose per telefono mi sembrava… perfido, e stavo cercando di capire come porre fine a questa storia senza farti stare male... perché tu sai di essere la mia migliore amica, vero Kaori?” _

_ Con gli occhi lucidi, ma con il sorriso sulle labbra, Kaori fece un lieve segno di assenso. _

_ “Sii felice, Kaori. Sono certo che troverai un uomo veramente degno di te- sempre che lui non sia già arrivato… scommetto che magari lo conosco pure ed è un certo qualcuno con cui sono stato molto in competizione in passato…”  _

_ Kaori accarezzò con sguardo dolce Mick, e lui si chinò verso di lei, baciandola di un bacio tenero, dolce e lento, e quando si concluse, si sorrisero di nuovo. Mick si alzò, dandole un ultimo casto bacio sulla guancia. _

_ Mick si allontanò, tornando alla festa, mentre Kaori rimase lì, seduta sulla panchina, da sola, con lo sguardo perso all’orizzonte… _

Kaori si alzò, e si tolse i sandali col tacco alto, e iniziò a camminare verso la spiaggia; Ryo, come se un incantesimo fosse stato rotto, si mosse finalmente, e la raggiunse. 

“Kaori!” urlò il suo nome, colmo di disperazione; lei si voltò, e lui la afferrò per le spalle. “Cosa è successo? Cosa ti ha fatto? Vuoi che gli dia una lezione?”

“Abbiamo parlato.” Tirò su col naso. “Ci siamo lasciati. Non che ci fosse ancora molto da salvaguardare. Non avevamo mai avuto una relazione incandescente, ma, ci eravamo abituati l’uno all’altra, e ci vogliamo ancora bene, solo, siamo come fratello e sorella, siamo amici. Non possiamo essere una coppia, tutto qui.” Si schiarì la voce. “In più, si trasferisce in Francia.”

“In Francia? Cosa diavolo va a fare quell’emerito cretino in Francia?”

“Gli hanno offerto un posto al quartier generale dell’Interpol.”

“E quindi cosa fa, ti pianta per inseguire i suoi sogni di gloria?” Ryo scattò, palesemente furioso. Lui la voleva e non poteva averla, l’altro poteva averla ma non la voleva più. Il mondo era un posto brutto e difficile…

“Non mi ha piantata!” Kaori si impuntò, anche perché era stata la più mutuale rottura a cui avesse mai assistito. Nemmeno nei libri o nei film finiva così… 

“Beh, quindi il progetto matrimonio va a monte? Credevo avessi messo su tutta questa manfrina per convincere Mick a renderti sua moglie!”

Kaori arrossì, e si fece piccolina, intenerendo Ryo in una maniera incredibile, scatenando in lui un forte istinto di protezione. “Non potrei mai sposare un uomo che non mi ama nel modo giusto,” ammise, rattristata, chiedendosi se Ryo sapesse che aveva smesso da tempo di parlare di Mick, ma che adesso, era lui quello a cui si riferiva. 

Ryo lo sapeva che Kaori era un’anima dolce e pura. Non avrebbe mai obbligato un uomo a sposarla solo perché le aveva detto che lo avrebbe fatto, proprio perché lo amava con tutta se stessa, perché per lei venivano prima i sentimenti degli altri che i suoi.

“Andiamo a casa,” le disse, prendendo la manina fredda, stringendo tra le sue le dita affusolate, sperando di poterle dare un po’ del suo calore.

“Ti devo un favore, sai?” Disse lei, improvvisamente, incapace di guardare negli occhi Ryo, quando, giunsero davanti al villino. “Sei stato molto caro ad accompagnarmi a casa quando saresti potuto rimanere alla festa. Non fai altro che prenderti cura di me, ultimamente…ma adesso vai a riposarti. Hai fatto abbastanza.”

“No,” mormorò, “Non credo proprio.”

Voleva che lei scordasse il dolore di aver perso l’uomo che amava, che scordasse il sapore delle sue labbra. Che ricordasse che quella giornata era finita non con il bacio dell’altro, ma con quello dell’uomo che la desiderava da pazzi da tempo immemore.

O forse, era solo una scusa, e la semplice verità era che la voleva, e adesso lei non aveva un altro uomo per la testa. Adesso era libera- se non nel cuore e nella mente, almeno nel corpo, e se stare con lui l’avesse aiutata a dimenticare, che così fosse. Ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze, oh, ne era certo, forse avrebbe perso Saeko e Maki, avrebbe vissuto col ricordo della sua pelle, delle sue carezze… ma se quello era il prezzo da pagare per poterla avere, anche solo per una notte, era disposto a pagarlo. 

Tutto per lei.

Aprì la porta, e prendendo Kaori per mano, la fece entrare. Non credeva di essere mai stato così consapevole di una donna: sentiva il calore della sua pelle, il cuore che batteva nel polso, il suo profumo di vaniglia …

Socchiuse gli occhi, e si chinò su di lei, posando le sue labbra su quelle della donna, che sospirò, e si aggrappò alle spalle possenti di Ryo, facendo scorrere le dita affusolate fra i capelli scuri. Il loro bacio proseguì a lungo, sempre più appassionato, carico di desiderio e bisogno, e poi, ridendo, felice, la prese in braccio, e col sorriso sulle labbra la baciò, ancora e ancora e ancora, mentre correva su per le scale. 

“Ryo!” Squittì lei, arrossendo in un modo che gli fece spalancare il cuore. 

Raggiunsero la camera da letto, e solo allora lui la posò sulla moquette, eripeté la stessa azione che aveva compiuto poche ore prima, ma stavolta al contrario- lenta, inesorabile, come quello che stava per accaderee che, Ryo comprendeva per la prima volta, era destino che accadesse.

La seta scivolò sul pavimento, e la luna illuminò Kaori, facendo morire il respiro in gola all’uomo, che la ammirava come fosse una dea- che si sentiva goffo ed inesperto come un ragazzino alla sua prima volta.

Lei si voltò, con un sorriso tenero sulle labbra, quasi timido. Con le braccia incrociate, copriva i candidi seni, e Ryo coprì le mani con le sue, obbligandola a mostrarsi a lui, i suoi occhi che le gridavano che con lui sarebbe stato diverso, che stavolta non sarebbe stato stupido,o solo un donnaiolo, che di lui, in quel luogo, in quel momento, si poteva fidare. 

Acconsentì, sciogliendo l’abbraccio, e si mostrò a lui; i seni erano nudi, liberi da qualsiasi tipo di costrizione, a coprirla c’era solo un minuscolo pezzo di stoffa, delicata seta che mostrava più di quello che copriva, tessuto inumidito dalla scura macchia del desiderio di lei per quell’uomo che l’aveva stregata. Ryo le si avvicinò, tuffò il naso nei riccioli rossi, inalando quel suo delizioso profumo. Con una mano, afferrò uno dei seni, soppesandolo, riempendosi il palmo di quella meraviglia dai capezzoli inturgiditi dal bisogno fisico di essere riempita da lui, mentre con l’altra scese giù, lento, sicuro di sé, maestro della seduzione… e col pollice, premette sul centro del suo desiderio, attraverso il tessuto. 

Fu abbastanza. Kaori non lo credeva possibile, eppure, nonostante Ryo fosse ancora vestito, nonostante l’avesse stimolata con un semplice tocco, e attraverso il tanga, lei era _finalmente_ vittima del piacere... stava venendo, lui l’aveva appena toccata eppure lei _sapeva_ che stava finalmente avendo il tanto agognato primo orgasmo della sua giovane vita.

Sentendosi le ginocchia cedere, si aggrappò a lui, nascondendo il volto nell’incavo del collo. Divenne improvvisamente consapevole di ogni muscolo del proprio corpo, mentre sentiva uno sfarfallio nello stomaco e la vista le si annebbiava. Avvertì il respiro caldo di Ryo su di se, sentì un suo singhiozzo- quasi di meraviglia, e lo baciò- non sulle labbra, ma sul collo, piccoli baci lussuriosi che sulla spalla si trasformarono in morsi, lei, selvaggia, bisognosa, con ormai una sola cosa in testa: lui. Averlo. Essere sua. Almeno una volta. Anche solo una. Si strusciò contro il suo solido corpo, e avvertì contro la coscia il suo ardente desiderio, lo sentì pulsare attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni- caldo e possente e selvaggio come lo era lei.

“Oh, Kaori…” sussurrò il suo nome mentre la gettava sul letto e si inginocchiava davanti a lei. Voleva far scivolare le mutandine lungo quella lunghe gambe flessuose, ma non ne ebbe la pazienza, così prese il tessuto tra i denti e lo strappò, facendola sussultare di piacere ed anticipazione. 

La baciò di nuovo, di quei lunghi baci appassionati da amanti, preludio a notti bollenti, e scese, come aveva fatto quella notte solo pochi giorni prima, lungo tutto il suo corpo. Stuzzicò con la punta della lingua il seno, l’ombelico, e poi finalmente raggiunse ciò che più desiderava, il suo obbiettivo. 

Guardandola con un sorriso birichino negli occhi e leccandosi le labbra, Ryo le aprì le cosce, per poi sistemarle sulle sue spalle, mentre, prono, si accomodava con il viso sulla pancia di lei. Stavolta i ricci in cui tuffò il suo naso erano quelli che le coprivano il pube, rossi proprio i suoi capelli. Aveva avuto tante, troppe donne nella sua vita, e tutte erano sofisticate, smaliziate, con ogni singola parte del corpo liscia come la pelle di un neonato. Ognuna di loro avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto di far vedere ad un uomo che, come ogni altro essere umano sul pianeta, il centro del loro piacere era coperto da quei peccaminosi riccioli, e lui aveva sempre gradito, amando indugiare nel donare piacere con le sue labbra.

Ma Kaori con i suoi ricci rossi a nascondere il suo monte di Venere… era la cosa più erotica a cui avesse mai assistito, ed inalò il suo profumo- di Kaori di donna di voluttà- facendola mugugnare di desiderio e bisogno.

Contro la pelle sensibile, lui sorrise, soddisfatto. Aveva già incassato una vittoria su Mick: l’americano poteva dire di essere stato il primo uomo della bella rossa, ma prima di Ryo, Kaori non aveva conosciuto il piacere, e lui, con un semplice tocco, l’aveva fatta venire. 

Posò un braccio sullo stomaco della sua donna per tenerla il più ferma possibile ed evitare di prendersi qualche colpo sul naso o sulla mascella, mentre riempiva il pollice dell’altra mano dell’umidità di lei, spargendola sul suo sesso. Delicatamente, aprì le labbra di Kaori , per poter vedere bene quello spettacolo incantevole, che gli fece mancare il respiro. Iniziò a stuzzicarla con la lingua, seguendo prima, lento, i confini del suo sesso, poi penetrandola, prima solo con la punta della lingua, poi azzardandosi ad andare sempre più in profondità, alla ricerca di quel punto speciale che le avrebbe fatto raggiungere _l’apice_ del piacere, muovendosicon maestria e dolcezza dentro di lei mentre Kaori gli afferrava i capelli con una mano, spingendolo sempre più in profondità, massimando il contatto, mentre con l’altra gli accarezzava le spalle, arrivando anche a graffiarlo, indugiando con le sue peccaminose carezze contro la cicatrice, quasi volesse ricordarsi che Ryo era vivo e, in quel momento, _suo._

Ryo sorrise, tronfio e soddisfatto- proprio come aveva immaginato, Kaori era una gatta selvatica a letto, e la sensazione delle sue unghie che lo graffiavano, il flebile odore di sangue nell’aria non fece altro che farlo impazzire. La sue erezione era dolorosa, non credeva di essere mai stato così pronto per una donna, e la cosa era per lui un tormento- sapeva che, appena fosse entrato in lei, sarebbe venuto, privando Kaori del suo piacere. 

Non se ne parlava nemmeno. 

Con la lingua ancora dentro di lei, immobile, Ryo premette con il tenar della mano con tutta la sua forza sul clitoride della donna, e Kaori strinse le cosce intorno al collo di lui, facendogli quasi mancare l’aria- eppure, la cosa lo accese ancora di più di desiderio. Perso nel vortice della passione, ancora con i vestiti addosso, Ryo liberò la mano che teneva sullo stomaco di Kaori, e cambiò leggermente posizione, cavalcando una di quelle cosce lattee mentre l’altra rimase sulla spalla. Freneticamente si slacciò i pantaloni e infilò la mano nei boxer, abbassandoli quel tanto che bastava per liberare il proprio sesso, e si afferrò, masturbandosi quasi con rabbia cieca, frenetico,come fosse una gara, digrignando i denti, e mentre Kaori riempiva la sua bocca con i suoi liquidi, venendo ancora una volta – e stavolta urlando a squarciagola il suo nome- Ryo la seguì, svuotando, getto dopo getto, la sua abbondante e calda essenza tra le sue dita e sulla soffice carne di lei.

Kaori iniziò a fare le fusa, ad accarezzargli il capo, facendo scorrere, languida, le dita tra i capelli scuri. Ryo, con un sorriso sornione, le liberò le gambe, e baciandola- stavolta dal basso verso l’alto, raggiunse quella succulenta bocca in cui si perse di nuovo. E lei, nonostante ciò che avevano appena fatto- nonostante lui avesse ancora il sapore di lei sulla lingua- non si tirò indietro, anzi, sembrava che quella consapevolezza la rendesse ancora più decisa, più forte. 

Si staccarono, assaporandosi l’un con l’altra con lo sguardo, sorridendosi a vicenda. 

Non capiva perché Kaori gli avesse chiesto delle lezioni di seduzione. Quella donna non aveva proprio _nulla_ da imparare. Non era la timida verginella che si era immaginato, il frigido maschiaccio… lei era nata per _provare e dare piacere_.

“Vuoi riposare?” Lei gli chiese, languida, mentre erano coricati l’uno di fianco all’altra, occhi negli occhi, e lei faceva scorrere un dito sul punto in cui lui si era svuotato su lei, giocando distrattamente con il fluido carico di vita.

“Tu cosa ne dici?” le chiese, attaccando di nuovo la sua bocca, e trascinandola contro il suo corpo perché sentisse il calore e la durezza della sua rinvigorita erezione. Subito lei si mise al lavoro sui bottoni della camicia e gliela fece scivolare dalle spalle, lenta, sensuale, una strega che lo torturava con la promessa del piacere, e lo aiutò a liberare del tutto le muscolosegambe dai pantaloni e dai boxer. 

Stuzzicò il suo pene con una mano, accarezzandolo languidamente, delicata, seta contro acciaio, vaniglia e muschio che si univano, mischiandosi, in un lussurioso contrasto, e spinse Ryo, facendolo coricare supino. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, senza mai smettere di guardarlo negli occhi, e salì su di lui. Prese in mano ilsesso del suo uomo, leccandosi le labbra, desiderosa di sentirlo venire nella sua gola, ma decise che, se fosse accaduto, non sarebbe stato in quel momento- dopo, però, si sarebbe concessa la peccaminosa leccornia. Strofinò la punta sensibile col pollice, poi lo guidò dentro di sé, facendole mancare il respiro quando finalmente si appoggiò con le antiche sui talloni,accogliendolo completamente nel proprio grembo con un sussulto ed un “Oh”, di sorpresa… ma soprattutto piacere. Tremò, i muscoli di tutto il corpo contratti, e aveva quasi voglia di piangere… Chiuse gli occhi, stringendoli, mordendosi le labbra. Non riusciva a crederci.

Era venuta. Era bastato che Ryo _entrasse_ in lei per farla venire.

“Beh, direi che il problema non eri decisamente tu, splendore…” le disse, con una luce maliziosa negli occhi, soddisfatto, mentre passava il pollice sulle labbra gonfie della donna e sentivala calda carezza umida di Kaori avvolgerlo, e fu soddisfatto, baldanzoso, di aver già una volta dato sfogo al suo piacere- non lo avesse fatto, l’avvertire l’orgasmo di quella donna incantevole l’avrebbe portato alla pazzia e a svergognarsi. “Abbiamo appena cominciato, e siamo già al numero tre… vogliamo scommettere quante volte riesco a farti venire in una sera?” 

“Perché invece….” Mugugnò, estasiata, sentendolo dentro di sé, perfetto, fatto apposta per lei, perché potessero darsi piacere l’un l’altra “non parli meno eagisci un po’ di più?”.

“Sei così bella, Kaori…” Ryo mormorò, colpito nel profondo dalla visione di quella fiera amazzone vogliosa, una dea del piacere e della carne, la creatura più bella che lui avesse mai visto, quasi sovrannaturale - e voleva _lui,_ suo umile servo. 

“Anche tu…” sussurrò, passando il pollice sulle labbra dell’uomo, prima di chinarsi per dargli un languido bacio, i suoi seni schiacciati contro l’ampio torace di lui, che con la pelle ruvida stuzzicava ancora di più i capezzoli già turgidi. “Sei l’uomo più sexy che abbia mai visto…”

Si staccò, e afferrò le mani di Ryo, portandole al suo bacino, mentre le sue raggiungevano i seni e li catturavano, stringendoli, pizzicando i capezzoli mentre lui le sorrideva, dolce ma soddisfatto allo stesso tempo, e, mentre si godeva lo spettacolo di Kaori che portava piacere al proprio corpo, si riempiva le mani dei sodi glutei, accarezzando languido la pelle delicata mentre accompagnava i movimenti della sua donna, i lunghi affondi, lenti, che si facevamo sempre più rapidi man mano che i loro respiri si univano nell’aria, riempiendo di sussulti e singhiozzi la camera immersa nella semi-oscurità. 

Sentì il sesso di Kaori stringersi, quasi avesse voluto soffocarlo, e con un rapido quanto inaspettato movimento Ryo si sedette, senza lasciare la calda umidità della donna, e allacciò le di lei gambe in vita. Affondò il viso tra i seni, limitandosi a baciarli, a paciarsi di quella gradevole sensazione, di caldo, casa e amore, e per un attimo osò sognare l’impensabile, immaginare Kaori allattare un neonato con i capelli rossi e gli occhi neri, mentre, a letto, lui la guardava languido e intenerito, colmo d’amore per la sua famiglia. 

“Oh, Kaori…” Sospirò, mentre la stringeva a se, i suoi movimenti di nuovo dolci e lenti, e lei lo teneva, stretto, forte, quasi avesse paura che potesse essere un’ombra destinata a sfuggirle tra le dita.

E poi... e poi, Ryo non capì più nulla, se non che la amava, e che quella deliziosa donna a cui tanto aveva fatto male in passato con le sue parole avrebbe per sempre occupato un posto speciale nel suo cuore, che nulla sarebbe stato più come prima.

Raggiunsero l'apoteosi del piacere nel medesimo istante, i loro cuori che battevano all'unisono, e quando Ryo ricadde all'indietro, accolse il caldo, confortevole e rassicurante peso di Kaori su di sé, ed inalò quel delizioso profumo di vaniglia che, lui lo sapeva, avrebbe sempre in seguito associato a quella notte di passione, ebbro di lei, desideroso di non lasciarla andare, mai più, consapevole che, forse per la prima volta,la sensuale unione carnale non era stata mero sesso, ma aveva finalmente _fatto l’amore_. Non aveva mai pensato che ci potesse essere una differenza, eppure, all’improvviso, ciò che parolieri e poeti glorificavano aveva senso, e Ryo si ripromise di non tornare indietro. Mai più.  


Fece scorrere le dita tra i capelli rossi con un lieve sorriso, desideroso di chiederle di dimenticare Mick, e di amarlo per sempre, fino alla fine dei loro giorni, ma qualcosa di umido sulla sua spalla lo fermò prima che potesse fare la cruciale richiesta.

Kaori  
stava  
piangendo- ed era la risposta alla sua silenziosa domanda.


	12. 12

Sù, su, calme e prendete un bel respiro....siamo al penultimo capitolo... non incavolatevi troppo... e abbiate fede... dai fanciulle, che grazie a voi siamo arrivati qui, eh!

Kaori stava andando nel panico, immobile nel suo letto, nuda eppure accaldata, con lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto e gli occhi sbarrati. 

A mandarla in crisi non era stato il fatto di aver fatto _molte volte_ del _magnifico, esaltante, eccitante e febbricitante sesso_ \- non era certo una verginella timida e spaurita, ed aveva già avuto i suoi incontri con Mick, dopotutto, ma con il suo ex era stato diverso. Meno coinvolgente, con molta meno passione... ma lui era stato il suo fidanzato all’epoca. Ryo era tutta un’altra storia. 

Ryo era andato a letto con lei per i motivi sbagliati. Lo aveva fatto mosso da pietà e pena, non certo perché volesseprometterle amore eterno, perché dei due, il genio che aveva avuto la brillante idea di sviluppare sentimenti profondi per una persona totalmente incapace di provarli, e famosamente reticente agli impegni, era stata lei. 

Prese un profondo respiro, sperando di scrollarsi la malinconia di dosso. Non voleva farsi vedere così da lui, fargli capire che quelle lacrime che aveva versato quando lui era entrato in lei e l’aveva così dolcemente posseduta erano non per la perdita dell’uomo con cui aveva creduto di potersi creare un futuro, ma perché aveva capito che quello sarebbe stato tutto ciò che Ryo sarebbe mai stato capace di darle. Aveva pianto per sogni e speranze svaniti nel nulla in un battito di ciglia, e per un cuore infranto per un amore non contraccambiato. 

No, non si sarebbe comportata come una patetica ragazzina, non lo avrebbe messo davanti ad una scelta. Sarebbe stata zitta, facendo finta di essere una donna moderna a cui le relazioni casuali non facevano impressione. O magari gli avrebbe lasciato credere che aveva il cuore spezzato per Mick. Di certo, non lo avrebbe supplicato- dio solo sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto dirle!

Le sfuggì un singhiozzo, mentre si rigirava tra le coperte. Era certa che, nel lungo periodo, avrebbe finito per pentirsi di aver accettato il suo tocco erotico e caldo,perché aveva goduto di ogni carezza, aveva memorizzato ogni singolo particolare, e adesso lo avrebbe rivissuto per il resto dei suoi giorni, e temeva che fosse più un male che un bene. 

Tre volte in una notte- cinque, se contava la volta in cui si era svuotato su di lei e quella in cui era venuto sulla sua lingua, dopo che lei lo aveva raggiunto nella doccia dove aveva sfiorato quei pettorali perfetti, la tartaruga dei suoi addominali scolpiti, prima di inginocchiarsi e accoglierlo nella sua bocca per assaporare la sua essenza di maschio e leccava e succhiava golosa il suo guizzante membro, avida, una mano sul fondoschiena marmoreo dell’uomo, l’altra a sfiorargli l’addome, le sue dita intrecciate a quelle di lui che sospirava il suo nome come une preghiera,mentre il getto d’acqua passava da caldo a freddo senza che loro se ne accorgessero.

Si chiese se fosse normale per Ryo avere una tale libido. Quello, a momenti, era il numero di volte in cui lei lo aveva fatto con il suo “ex”, e col bel Saeba lei aveva fatto sesso per ben tre volte nel giro della stessa notte (e aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui era venuta). Sempre appassionato, sempre dolce, sempre in posizioni diverse, nonostante ogni volta Ryo avesse scelto poi il missionario o una sua variante quando erano sull’orlo dell’orgasmo, ogni volta cercando i suoi occhi e accarezzandole le labbra, o baciandola. 

Era dolce, Ryo, molto più di quanto lei avesse mai voluto immaginare o ammettere. E per questo era andatoa letto con lei. Perché, sotto, sotto, era una buona persona a cui lei aveva fatto pena.

Sentiva l’acqua scorrere nel bagno- si stava radendo, probabilmente. Non c’era da stupirsi, dato che, da quello che aveva capito, Saeko lo attendeva al commissariato alle nove, ed erano già le otto passate. Avrebbe voluto scendere dal letto, e andare nuda in bagno per convincerlo a condividere la doccia- fare l’amore mentre il getto caldo dell’acqua si intiepidiva e li bagnava era una sua personale fantasia- ma sapeva che sarebbe stato sbagliato: lui aveva dei doveri, e lei... lei aveva avuto la sua notte di passione, ma adesso era pieno giorno ed era arrivato il momento di andare avanti con la sua vita.

Sospirando, indossò una blusa e un paio di short di lino con delle ballerine, un consiglio di Eriko e di Ryo, sperando che il nuovo acquisto le desse la forza di non apparire troppo patetica e disperata agli occhi dell’uomo che le aveva rubato il cuore in un modo così inconsapevole, ed andò a preparare il caffè. Fu in cucina che lui la raggiunse, i capelli ancora umidi, il viso sbarbato di fresco e un sorriso incerto stampato sulle labbra, come se non avesse saputo cosa aspettarsi _da lei_ dopo quello che era successo.

Ma lei non si aspettava nulla. Aveva già ottenuto molto più di quello che aveva sperato. “Ho preparato il caffè,” gli disse col sorriso sulle labbra porgendogli una tazza della bevanda calda. “Vuoi la colazione?”

“No, sono già in ritardo.” Bevve un sorso, poi si morse il labbro e guardò dritto al pavimento, un po’ incerto. “Senti, Kaori...” iniziò, ma fece subito una pausa, come se non sapesse cosa dire. Era ovvio, pensò lei, difficilmente si era mai trovato in una situazione così imbarazzante... Kaori decise perciò di prendere in mano la situazione, e con le guance arrossate e lo sguardo basso, fece un paio di passi verso l’uomo con cui aveva passato quella meravigliosa notte di passione.

“Sai Ryo, devo ringraziarti per quello che hai fatto per me in queste settimane. Sei stato così gentile... e ora so che un giorno, quando mi sentirò pronta, potrò di nuovo amare.” Finse di sorridere, ma soprattutto si mantenne sul vago, senza mai specificare chi le avesse appena spezzato il cuore. Anche se, poteva dire che Ryo lo avesse appena fatto? Dopotutto, non aveva colpe se non sapeva amarla...

Ryo strinse i denti, ma non vacillò mai, né distolse lo sguardo. Il fatto che Kaori avesse il cuore spezzato e fosse probabilmente sotto shock fu l’unico motivo per cui tollerò che quella divina creatura potesse usare quello che avevano costruito per... per costruire un giorno un rapporto duraturo, con qualcun altro. 

Perché, lui, dopotutto, cosa aveva da offrirle?Tante belle parole, ma a conti fatti, lui aveva la sua vita, e lei la sua, e non le avrebbe certo chiesto- come qualcuno di sua conoscenza- di mollare tutto e tutti per rincorrerlo. Lui si era fatto i suoi programmi, il suo capo si stava facendo i suoi programmi, e lo stesso valeva per suo nonno. Non era che non la volesse nella sua vita- perché, dio, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per essere l’uomo giusto per lei- ma il fatto che lui era... sbagliato. Non si trattava solo di Saeko e Maki, ma di tutto quanto... lo stress post traumatico, la rabbia, il grilletto a volte troppo facile, il suo essersi innamorato per la prima volta quando aveva ben oltre i trent’anni... Kaori meritava di meglio di un disastro ambulante come lui. 

“Devo finire di compilare alcune scartoffie per Saeko e Maki, ormai il caso è pressoché risolto e non hanno più bisogno di me qui.” Le disse, arruffandosi i capelli e scrollando le spalle con una noncuranza che era lungi dal provare veramente. “Stasera parto con mio nonno. Dopotutto... qui non ho niente che mi trattenga, no?” 

Lunghisecondi passarono, scanditi dalle lancette che ticchettavano rompendogli i timpani, e ciò che Ryo attendeva, sperava, desiderava sentire- che lei lo abbracciasse, languida con il volto coperto di lacrime professandogli il suo amore, o perlomeno il suo desiderio, non avvenne.

“Già, adesso è ora di andare avanti, e che ognuno si riprenda la propria vita...”lei sospirò, guardandolo con uno sguardo indecifrabile.

“Già.” Ryo acconsentì a malincuore, con una scheggia piantata nel cuore che lo faceva sanguinare. “Già, hai proprio ragione.”

Kaori odiava la sua vita. Meno di un mese senza Ryo, e si annoiava e deprimeva, sfiorendo a vista d’occhio. Era sempre sola in casa, non usciva se non per fare la spesa quando il frigo gridava vendetta e non aveva nessuno con cui condividere le sue giornate e scherzare. 

Lentamente, aveva anche lasciato il lavoro all’officina, nonostante la sorella, quasi avesse compreso il suo animo, avesse reso la sua presenza molto più saltuaria nelle giornate successive alla partenza di Mick per la Francia. Kaori non aveva detto a nessuno della rottura, ma quando si era saputo che lui aveva venduto il suo appartamento e aveva spedito le sue cose a Lione, mentre Kaori si era murata dietro ad un silenzio che parlava di malinconia, alla sua famiglia era parso chiaro che la giovane donna stesse patendo dei problemi sentimentali. Che le cose non avessero funzionato alla lunga non li sorprese- Makimura stesso aveva detto più volte che, benché Mick fosse stato un grande amico di Kaori, dava l’idea di non essere granché come fidanzato- ma spezzava loro il cuore vederla in quello stato.

Con il passare dei giorni, la sorella ed il fratello avevano cercato di renderla nuovamente partecipe delle loro vite, ma la donna non ne aveva la forza: il solo pensiero dipassare del tempo a guardare delle coppie felici ed innamorate, di fare la guastafeste, la faceva sprofondare in un baratro di desolazione. E poi, c’erano cose di cui non era ancora ponta a parlare con la sua famiglia, nonostante sapesse che presto o tardi si sarebbe vista costretta ad affrontare le conseguenze delle sue azioni. 

Anke Miki aveva cercato di darle una spronata, ma non era servito a nulla, nonostante cercasse di sminuire e dissimulare i suoi patemi d’animo: in quei giorni, Kaori rincorreva solo la solitudine. In casa, la sera, abbracciava il vestito verde che Ryo ed Eriko l’avevano convinta ad acquistare, e che lui le aveva prima allacciato e poi slacciato, e si coricava nel letto della camera degli ospiti, che non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di disfare, per sentire il suo profumo. Quando poi si era resa conto che anche questo era svanito, era corsa a comprare un pacchetto di Lucky Strike, proprio lei che non aveva mai fumato in vita sua, e una volta a casa ne accese una, lasciando che piano, lentamente, si consumasse nel posacenere accanto al letto. Con le lacrime agli occhi inspirava il fumo, mentre le tornavano alla mente tutte le giornate che aveva passato con Ryo. 

Si era illusa. Si era raccontata solo bugie. A lungo. 

Per quanto avesse tentato di disprezzarlo, di odiarlo, lei lo amava. Lo aveva _sempre_ amato, e quel profumo le riportò alla mente il giorno in cui capì che la sua non era solo una stupida cotta adolescenziale per un uomo più grande di bell’aspetto, sicuro di se, forte, ma un sentimento molto più profondo, quasi trascendentale…

Quanto aveva quando lui l’aveva trovata, sola ed infreddolita, fradicia, nel parco? Sedici, diciassette? Era passato così tanto tempo, ma il tepore del corpo di Ryo, la pace e la sicurezza che le aveva infondato, erano tutt’ora ancorati nel suo animo e nella sua memoria. 

Lui…lui era la sua casa. Non quelle quattro mura. E l’aveva perso. O forse, non l’aveva mai avuto. Chissà. 

Tirò su col naso e si asciugò le lacrime con la manica della maglietta, e tentò di sorridere, mentre guardava fuori dalla finestra della sua stanza e vedeva il mare, ed oltre quello, ciò che non poteva vedere, la terra ferma, il Giappone…un luogo così vicino, eppure così lontano.

Il luogo dove ora viveva il suo cuore. Anzi, si corresse, facendo un piccolo sorriso triste e stringendosi forte come per riscaldarsi- una _parte_ del suo cuore, che lui si era portato via, e che non sarebbe potuto più tornare da lei per il resto dei suoi giorni. 

_ O forse… _ Ma Kaori non terminò il pensiero, non volendo darsi illusioni o false speranze. Non voleva menzogne o pietà. Non aveva potuto avere Ryo, ma forse un giorno si sarebbe innamorata di nuovo, o forse no. Ma si sarebbe ricordata per sempre di lui, di quanto fosse stato importante per lei. E un giorno lo avrebbe rivisto. Sarebbe tornato a trovare suo fratello, forse da solo, forse con Haruka, magari con un’altra donna- una fidanzata, una ragazza, una moglie, o una delle tante- e lei sarebbe stata lì, gli avrebbe sorriso, magari dato un veloce bacio sulla guancia, poi avrebbero ricominciato a litigare come loro solito. Chissà, magari avrebbero anche scherzato della primavera in cui lui aveva cercato di insegnarle ad essere una vera signora! 

Ma non avrebbe pianto. Di questo, Kaori era sicura. Sarebbe stata forte, per il bene suo e di tutti quanti. Sarebbe giunto il giorno in cui il suo unico desiderio sarebbe stato quello di farsi stringere dalle forti braccia di Ryo e lasciarsi coccolare, consolare, sfogarsi… ma avrebbe resistito. 

_ Sì, sarò forte. Ci vorrà del tempo, forse il mio cuore non guarirà mai del tutto, ma ce la devo fare. _

Un giorno, sarebbe andata avanti, questa era la promessa che si fece, nonostante in quel momento non potesse concepire l’idea di passare la sua vita lontana da lui. Ma _doveva_ farlo, ne era consapevole.

Per il bene di tutti. 

Tokyo e Shinjuku erano proprio come li aveva lasciati quasi tre mesi prima: una metropoli enorme, affollata, piena di palazzoni, di gente chiassosa, di luci, smog e rumori di ogni sorta. Ma Ryo a malapena ci fece caso. Haruka lo viziava neanche fosse stato un bambino, ma per quanto lei gli fosse cara- per quanto non fosse per lui un problema ammettere che era una bellissima e meravigliosa persona- a Ryo non interessava. E forse, nemmeno più a lei: dal ritorno dall’isola era cambiata, e quelle attenzioni non sembravano trasudare desiderio inespresso, ma un amore quasi fraterno. E lui… lui non sarebbe stato comunque interessato, perché aveva capito che nella sua vita, avrebbe voluto solo Kaori, nonostante facesse del suo meglio per non pensare a lei. Inutilmente. Tenendosi occupato in tutti i modi possibili ed immaginabili

Aveva passato le settimane dal ritorno a “casa” diviso tra la sua abitazione e quella del nonno, mostrando a tutti il suo solito sorriso, sebbene ora fosse falso e solo per non fare preoccupare chi gli stava intorno. Era andato una sera a cena dal suo capo- perché sì, aveva provato a tornare al commissariato dopo l’azione con Saeko, ma aveva avuto un altro attacco di panico e così, invece che a trovare i suoi colleghi, si era rintanato in un locale a bere, cercando di scacciare i suoi demoni- e gli aveva chiesto un altro po’ di tempo per decidere se accettare quella benedetta promozione o meno. 

E poi... e poi, un giorno, si era presentato alle sette e trenta a casa del nonno, dicendogli che quel giorno sarebbe andato al lavoro con lui, per capire cosa aspettarsi da quell’ambiente. Il suo capo al dipartimento stava iniziando a stufarsi,gli aveva dato pressoché un ultimatum, e Ryo sapeva che se non avesse accettato la promozione, avrebbe dovuto dire addio al lavoro in polizia, e quello sarebbe stato il suo destino. Doveva decidersi e vedere da sé cosa comportava essere attivamente nel consiglio d’amministrazione, non solo essere proprietario delle azioni che aveva ereditato dalla madre alla sua dipartita in quel disastro aereo quando era ancora bambino.

Non era entusiasta, ma dopotutto, qui non si trattava di essere felice, ma di fare, come sempre, la cosa giusta, non tanto per sé quanto per gli altri e per il grande ordine delle cose. Tuttavia, passò il suo tempo a sospirare, guardare fuori dalla finestra quella città che ormai non considerava più sua, con in testa non il lavoro o gli affari, ma lei, con i suoi ricci rossi e lo sguardo a volte dolce, a volte severo. Nessuno sembrava rendersi conto che era lì solo col corpo, nessuno aveva parole per lui- se parlavano di lui, lo facevano comunque con il nonno, che era il solo a sembrare turbato dall’improvvisa scelta di Ryo di assumere quell’incarico che aveva ritenuto ingrato fino ad un mese prima.

“Ryoichi, vieni con me,” gli disse improvvisamente il nonno, dopo che alcuni dei suoi soci erano usciti dalla sala riunioni, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e guardandolo serio e deciso. “Ti porto in un posto.”

“Dove?” Chiese, nonostante non gli interessasse davvero. Dopotutto, forse voleva fargli la predica. O parlare di affari. O capire se, adesso che aveva ottenuto di farlo entrare nella ditta, potesse anche convincerlo a sposarsi, preferibilmente con chi voleva lui.

“Vedrai. Adesso muoviti.” Il vecchio ordinò, e Ryo lo seguì, camminando a passo rapido per stare dietro all’arzillo vecchietto che decisamente non aveva bisogno del bastone per camminare. Salì con lui sull’auto aziendale, e quando il nonno non disse all’autista dove fossero diretti, Ryo immaginò che ormai tutto fosse stato deciso, proprio come gran parte della sua vita, dove a prendere le decisioni erano gli altri e si aspettavano che lui obbedisse e facesse il loro buono e cattivo tempo.

“Ma cosa...”Ryo si stupì quando arrivarono a destinazione, meno di venti minuti dopo, dopo un percorso fatto in completo silenzio: erano nel cimitero diShinjuku, dove sua madre e suo padre erano sepolti nella tomba di famiglia. “Perché siamo qui, nonno?”

Il vecchio perse lo sguardo severo, assumendo un’aria rattristata, quasi ferita, come se fosse stato segnato dal tempo. Sospirando con gli occhi lucidi, guidò il nipote alla lapide, dove la sua prima moglie e la loro figlia con il suo consorte avevano trovato il loro eterno riposo. 

“Sai Ryo, tutte le volte che ho un dubbio, vengo qui, e mi chiedo, che cosa avrebbe fatto la mia Kagome? E mia figlia, cosa penserebbe delle mie decisioni? Cosa vorrebbero?”

Ryo annuì, nonostante non lo comprendesse, e fosse onestamente sorpreso che lo stesse chiamando Ryo, come piaceva a lui, come era abituato, invece di Ryoichi. E poi, il nonno non gli era mai parso un tipo particolarmente melodrammatico o romantico, sembrava sempre possedere il pieno controllo della situazione. Lui stesso poi, se andava sei volte l’anno a visitare la tomba dei genitori, era tanto- i loro compleanni, la festa della mamma, quella del papà, l’anniversario dell’incidente e la commemorazione dei defunti. Che suo nonno sentisse il bisogno di stare vicino a loro, in quel modo, era strano, quasi un concetto alieno.

“Figliolo, so cosa pensi di me. Che sono un vecchio cretino che pensa con gli attributi piuttosto che col cervello e che non ho un cuore. Ma devi capire una cosa: tua nonna Kagome è stata l’amore della mia vita, e quando l’ho persa, mi sono ripromesso che non avrei mai più amato nessun’altra donna. Ma la solitudine è una brutta bestia, e così, forse non le ho amate, ma ho amato quello che di Kagome vedevo in loro....era una donna dolce e saggia, proprio come la nostra bambina.” Sospirò, alzando gli occhi lucidi verso il cielo. “Eri la gioia di tua madre, Ryo. Mi ricordo ancora quando mi disse che sarei diventato nonno. Ti amava così tanto, ragazzo mio, e tutto quello che voleva era che tu crescessi felice.” 

Fece una lunga pausa, guardando il sole che tramontava sul cimitero. “Ad Okinawa eri felice, vivo. Come non ti vedevo da tanto, troppo tempo.”

“Posso esserlo anche qui, nonno. Imparerò.”

Ma il vecchio scrollò il capo, con un piccolo sorrisetto sulle labbra. “Ryo, lavorare con me non ti renderà felice. Né sarai felice se rimarrai qui a Tokyo. Non sei come me o come erano i tuoi genitori, che il solo pensiero di andare in ditta al mattino ci rendeva le cose più belle e facili. Tu, ragazzo mio, sei diverso. E va bene così: quello che non è corretto, né verso di te né verso di noi è che ti sacrifichi per me o per chiunque altro, invece di fare quello che senti essere giusto nel profondo del tuo cuore- per te.”

Ryo non commentò. Mise le mani in tasca e si fissò i piedi, rivolto verso la tomba di famiglia. 

“Ryo, ho deciso di ritirarmi. Lascio il mio pacchetto azionario a te ed ad Haruka, ma voglio che sia lei a guidare la compagnia. Èmolto più portata di te, e poi, tu devi seguire la tua strada. Seguire il tuo cuore. Ed il tuo cuore, non è qui, né mai lo sarà. Non voglio obbligarti a fare qualcosa che non vuoi, se tu fossi infelice a causa mia, mi si spezzerebbe il cuore, ragazzo.”

Ryo sospirò, con lo sguardo rivolto nel vuoto e le mani in tasca. Come mai prima d’ora si sentiva triste e vuoto, ed ammettere ad alta voce che avesse un problema gli costava molta fatica, e non lo alleggeriva per nulla. Apparire debole era sempre stato fuori questione per lui, con chiunque: l’unica persona con cui si fosse mai tolto, anche solo parzialmente, la maschera era stata Kaori.

“Vado nel panico appena metto piede in commissariato, nonno... non so se sarò più in grado di essere un buon poliziotto.”

“Davvero? E allora cos’è che hai fatto con Saeko e Makimura, uh? Ho visto come lavoravi con la tua amica… sei un bravo poliziotto, hai intuito, tenacia… e sai farti ben volere dai tuoi sottoposti. Il che significa che ti portano rispetto. Che ti ritengono un elemento valido, e non solo un damerino annoiato come pensavo io, o un drogato di adrenalina che faceva i capricci. Ti ho fatto un torto, e ti chiedo scusa. E non pensare che questo vecchio poi non abbia capito cosa esattamente ti ha trattenuto così a lungo su quella bella isoletta… cosa credi? Sarò stato sposato fin troppe volte, ma tua nonna resta il grande amore della mia vita, e come mi teneva in riga lei, non lo faceva nessuno. Ah! Ti giuro, quando sono sceso dall’aereo e ti ho visto con quella ragazza, ho capito che non avresti mai accettato Haruka come moglie, né che mi avresti sostituito a capo della nostra impresa. Identici a me e alla mia cara Kagome, in tutto e per tutto!” 

Il vecchiogli diede uno scappellotto, cosa che Ryo a malapena sentì, ma che fu tuttavia significativa, e che sembrò risvegliare il giovane dal profondo sonno in cui lui era caduto, riportandolo al presente e alla realtà. “Dammi retta, Ryo, segui il tuo cuore: potrebbe funzionare, o magari no, ma se dovesse andare bene, adesso che sono in pensione, potrò venire a trovare te ed i miei futuri nipotini tutte le volte che vorrò!” 

“Eh?” Ryo gli domandò, con lo sguardo di uno che capiva poco o nulla. 

Suo nonno sospirò, abbassando le spalle con gli occhi rivolti al cielo. Sì, Ryoichi era proprio suo nipote… gran lavoratore, bravo nel suo campo, ma quando si trattava di questioni di cuore, era un vero fallimento.

“Kaori Makimura, Ryo. Va’ da lei e dimostrale che fai sul serio, porca miseria!”

Ryo ingoiò a vuoto. “Ma… ma io ci ho provato a farle capire che l’amo e…”

“Ma lei hai detto chiaramente _Kaori, sono innamorato di te e voglio passare con te il resto della mia vita?”_ Gli domandò con sguardo interrogativo.

“Ma… pensavo si capisse, che non fosse necessario dirle tutto per filo e per segno…” balbettò lui, un po’ in imbarazzo. Effettivamente, di dirle le cose in faccia e chiaramente, non gli era ancora venuto in mente, però, aveva pensato, creduto… anche se, doveva ammettere che, considerato chenei due mesi prima di frequentare lei era stato con almeno una decina di donne diverse…. forse, forse Kaori aveva avuto un tantino ragione a non volersi aprire con lui, a considerarlo un donnaiolo impenitente... Forse. 

“E adesso cosa faccio?” andò nel panico, mettendosi le mani nei capelli. 

“Porca miseria, ragazzo, ma devo spiegarti tutto io per filo e per segno?” Il vecchio sbraitò, all’improvviso imponente nonostante la sua statura minuta. “Si può sapere cosa aspetti? Vai a prenderti quella ragazza, testa dura! Muoviti, prima che cambi idea!”

Con gli occhi lucidi e uno sguardo deciso e  
risoluto,  
Ryo abbracciò il nonno, con abbandono ed il cuore colmo di  
gratitudine. E poi,  
con solo ciò che aveva addosso, corse a perdifiato, alla  
disperata ricerca di  
un taxi- pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa per tornare ad essere vivo,  
felice, e  
completo. Tra le braccia della sola donna che avesse mai realmente  
amato: la  
sua Kaori.


	13. 13

Aveva preso un  
aereo. _Lui_ , che da quando era poco  
più di un bambino non aveva più messo piede su  
uno di quegli aggeggi con le  
ali, aveva preso un aereo. _Per lei._

Appena il nonno gli aveva dato la sua benedizione, Ryo era corso all’aeroporto, perché sapeva che sarebbe stato molto più veloce che prendere un treno e poi un battello, ma il volo era stato un inferno. Era sudato fradicio, era quasi certo di puzzare come un maiale ed era stato talmente teso, nemmeno fosse stato una corda di violino, che non c’era un solo muscolo del corpo che non gli facesse male, ma era stato necessario. Doveva vederla, _subito_ \- il nonno aveva avuto ragione, era ora che la smettesse di fare quello che ci si aspettava da lui, fare tutti i passi giusti, e inseguisse quello che voleva davvero- una vita, con lei, che voleva iniziasse il prima possibile. 

Quindi, niente treno e battello, ma lo stramaledetto aereo. 

Corse giù per la scaletta e si infilò nel terminal passando davanti a tutti, dando strattoni a destra e manca per guadagnare terreno, fregandosene di aver perso una delle borse in cui aveva infilato quattro stracci in croce- non gli importava nulla, doveva sbrigarsi, andare da lei prima che fosse troppo tardi, che cambiasse idea e decidesse che dopotutto sposare Mick era quello che voleva in fondo al cuore. 

_ Col cavolo, lei è mia! _ Ryo ringhiò a denti stretti, mentre strappava dal sedile passeggero di un taxi una graziosa signorina che, in una vita passata, avrebbe volentieri invitato a cena, nella speranza di accompagnarla poi nella sua camera da letto. Ma quella, era un’altra vita- forse quello era addirittura un altro uomo. Kaori lo aveva cambiato- lo aveva _curato_ con quel dolce balsamo che era la sua compagnia, la sua semplice presenza, e come una droga gli era entrata dentro e adesso lui non poteva più farne a meno. 

Ryo non _voleva_ farne a meno, né aveva la benché minima intenzione di permettere ad un altro uomo- non importava quanto innamorato o meraviglioso che fosse- di prendere il suo posto. Ma prima, doveva fare ancora una cosa- compiere un ultimo gesto per mettere in chiaro le cose e liberarsi la coscienza. Sbraitò un indirizzo all’autista, che strinse i denti tremando come una foglia davanti all’abbaio feroce di quell’uomo, massiccio e cupo, che sembrava non preannunciare nulla di buono. Partì in quarta, preferendo per una volta fare raggiungere al suo passeggero la destinazione il prima possibile, piuttosto che allungare la strada per guadagnare qualche Yen in più.

Appena la piccola utilitaria gialla frenò, inchiodando, Ryo lanciò un rotolo di banconote nel sedile davanti, senza badare che fosse abbastanza o avesse diritto a del resto; scese a rotta di collo dal veicolo e, vedendo le luci accese in casa, si fiondò dalla veranda, dove sapeva che la porta sarebbe stata aperta, per non perdere tempo. 

Spalancò, rabbioso e nervoso, la porta-finestra, digrignando i denti e sbraitando, con tanto di bava alla bocca, quando annunciò la sua presenza. “Dobbiamo parlare!”

“Eh?” Gli occhiali scivolarono sul naso del suo amico, e le bacchette che Saeko aveva in mano rimasero a mezz’aria, con tanto di chicchi di riso che cadevano nella ciotola, davanti allo spettacolo del loro amico infervorato- l’amico che si presupponeva fosse tornato a Tokyo per starci, cambiare lavoro e magari pure mettere su famiglia. 

L’unico che sembrava trovare in qualche modo comica la scena era il piccolo Haru, che con un lieve sorriso su quella delicata boccuccia allungava le braccia verso il suo padrino, come in un implicito gesto di richiesta di coccole e giochi. 

La coppia di sposini aprì contemporaneamente la bocca per richiedere spiegazioni, ma un gesto a dir poco inaspettato da parte del loro ex collega li colse di sorpresa congelandoli all’istante. 

Ryo, senza aggiungere una sola parola, si era messo in ginocchio, inchinandosi davanti al suo migliore amico, ancora un po’ rigido per le fasciature che aveva ancora alla vita. Era una scena tanto inaspettata che Saeko si dovette mordere le labbra per non scoppiare a ridere- perché, come il protagonista di un vecchio spot, Ryo era il tipo di uomo che non doveva chiedere, _mai_ , eppure eccolo lì, l’integerrimo poliziotto tutto d’un pezzo, che _supplicava_ il suo migliore amico, che guardava la moglie in silenzio, con uno sguardo che sembrava chiederle: _ma tu, ci capisci qualcosa?_

Col sorriso sulle labbra- un sorrisetto un po’ malizioso che sembrava suggerire che sì, lei, qualcosa ci capiva, ma non aveva la benché minima intenzione di perdersi la scenetta di Ryo che parlava per una volta nella sua vita di sentimenti a cuore aperto, scrollò le spalle con finta indifferenza. 

Per lunghissimi, interminabili momenti permeati da un carico silenzio, Maki guardò il suo amico che, genuflesso, stringeva i denti e sudava nonostante il fresco, e Saeko ed il suo piccolo si godevano la scena, aspettando che capitasse qualcosa- e che Ryo gettasse la proverbiale bomba su quell’anima innocente che era l’uomo che si era scelta per la vita. 

“Uhm… Ryo… hai intenzione di startene zitto e inginocchio ancora per molto? Perché, non che abbia molto altro da fare, ma, sai…” Maki fece un sorrisetto, e si diede una grattata al collo. “Beh, mi stai mettendo un po’, come dire, a disagio.”

Ryo alzò il capo dal pavimento, su cui avevaappoggiato la fronte, e guardò Maki, continuando a non parlare, mentre l’amico lo guardava con fare interrogativo, alzando giusto un sopracciglio per sottolineare la sua impazienza. 

_ Beh _ , sembrava dire, _ti vuoi decidere?_

Ryo ingoiò a vuoto, e gli occhi gli uscirono dalle orbite quando sbraitò finalmente quello che voleva dire da giorni, se non forse da settimane, se non di più- sinceramente, il suo cuore e la sua mente erano così incasinati che non capiva più nulla e aveva perso ognuna delle sue certezze. 

** “VOGLIO IL TUO PERMESSO PER CHIEDERE A KAORI DI SPOSARMI!” **

Memore della bravura di Maki coi coltelli, consapevole che quei coltelli erano in quella stessa stanza e a portata dell’amico, e che comunque, anche coi pugni il ragazzo ci sapeva fare, come aveva purtroppo appurato sulla sua pelle, Ryo si fece piccolo, piccolo, andando a schiacciarsi contro il muro in fondo alla sala. Saeko scoppiò a ridere, tenendosi la pancia tanto la situazione era esilarante e pazza, mentre suo marito fissava Ryo come se avesse davanti il più grosso cretino sulla faccia della terra. Ma davvero il suo amico era uno dei migliori poliziotti di Tokyo, se non del Giappone?

Maki guardò la sua sposa, come per chiederle se Ryo ci fosse o ci faceva. 

Lei, di nuovo scrollò le spalle, così Maki si voltò verso Ryo, e, incrociando le braccia, alzò gli occhi al cielo, sospirando.

“Mai hai sentito quello che ho detto? Ti ho detto che voglio chiedere a Kaori di sposarmi!” Sbraitò Ryo. Maki si dovette togliere gli occhiali, e, sospirando, li pulìcol polsino della camicia _. Il cretino_ , come a volte chiamava il suo caro amico, gli aveva praticamente sputacchiato addosso, nella foga di professare (a lui) i suoi sentimenti per Kaori.

“Sì, e allora?” Gli domandò, del tutto indifferente, neanche avessero parlato del tempo. Ryo lo fissò imbambolato, indicandolo con un dito, e di nuovo Maki si chiese se il suo amico ci fosse o ci facesse. “Bah, c’è altro?”

“Ma… ma io… e Kaori…” Ryo balbettò, bianco come un cadavere.

“Sì, sì, lo so, lo so, tu ami lei e lei ama te.” Maki ringhiò, leggermente spazientito. “E allora? Perché lo vieni a dire a me e non a lei?”

Le sopracciglia di Ryo si alzarono talmente tanto che gli arrivarono ai capelli, tanto era… stupefatto. “In che senso lo sai? Non lo sapevo nemmeno io fino a un mese fa!”

Maki sospirò. Sì. Ryo era un cretino e tutti quei casi risolti brillantemente non erano altro che una botta di culo. Non c’era altra spiegazione. “Avrò pure gli occhiali ma non sono del tutto cieco, deficiente. È da quando siamo ragazzi che ti comporti come uno di quei bimbetti che tira le trecce della compagnia d’asilo per attirare la sua attenzione, e Kaori? Lei era così cotta di te che ti girava sempre intorno anche se tu facevi il deficiente!”

“Eh?” Ryo si limitò a dire, prima di comprendere che forse emettere solo suoni non era questa grande genialata, e che fosse il caso di provare a dire qualcosa di intelligente. O che perlomeno facesse capire all’amico che era un essere umano senziente e non un babbuino. O un pappagallo. 

Maki sghignazzò, a braccia incrociate, godendo di poter, per una volta, avere la meglio sull’amico, impareggiabile detective. “Guarda Ryo che secondo me tu di mia sorella ti sei innamorato ancora prima di incontrarla… io ti parlavo di lei e tu pendevi dalle mie labbra, e poi, eri sempre a chiedermi di lei, come stava, cosa faceva. E quando l’hai vista per la prima volta al parco…” gli diede una pacca sulla schiena, ridendo a crepapelle. “Oh misericordia, avresti dovuto vederti! Sembrava che ti stessi castrando da solo perché lei era più giovane di te… cioè, dai, lo so che le avevi fatto quella battuta del travestito perché non volevi far vedere che eri innamorato perso di una ragazzina di sedici anni, a quella cazzata ci ha creduto giusto Kaori! E vogliamo parlare della volta che è scappata e tu me l’hai riportata a casa? Lei ti si stringeva addosso e tu eri più teso di una corda di violino e continuavi a dirmi _non è successo niente Maki, giuro!_ ”

“Ma… ma… lei, cioè, quando ci siamo incontrati lei aveva solo sedici anni…. E noi quasi venticinque…” Ryo batté le palpebre, ancora incapace di seguire il discorso del suo amico o credere a cosa gli stesse dicendo. “E poi, dicevi sempre che non avresti mai dato la sua mano a nessuno….”

“Ma perché, secondo te Kaori ascolterebbe anche una sola parola di Maki in proposito?” Saeko intervenne, a malapena soffocando le risate. Gli uomini la fulminarono, così lei si zittì, e con aria colpevole, alzò le mani in alto in segno di resa e scusa.

“A parte che Saeko non ha torto e non spetta certo a me decidere cosa Kaori possa fare e con chi, come mi sembrava di averti già accennato, testone. E comunque,” Maki sospirò, fissando Ryo. “Io è da prima che mi sposassi che provo a indirizzarti in quella direzione, testa di rapa. Saeko aveva pure messo Kaori come sua damigella d’onore perché tu eri il mio testimone e speravamo che voi due vi decideste a combinare qualcosa invece di scassare l’anima a noi su quanto non vi potevate sopportare, e invece cosa avete fatto? Avete passato il tempo a litigare e quasi mi avete mandato a monte le nozze! ”

“Eh?” La bocca di Ryo era talmente aperta che temeva la mascella si sarebbe staccata dalla sua faccia. Aveva capito bene? Maki aveva sperato che Ryo si facesse la sua sorellina cosicché capissero di essere innamorati? Sul serio? Ma era normale, quel tipo? Non che all’epoca non ci avesse pensato, però lei si era messa sulla difensiva quando lui aveva detto di non averla riconosciuta, credendo che la stesse prendendo per i fondelli, che fosse una battuta… quando era tutt’altro.

_ Ryo detestava le feste di fidanzamento. Detestava i matrimoni ed i fidanzamenti in generale, ma le feste di fidanzamento erano ancora peggio, con tutti quegli ipocriti e quei falsi bugiardi che facevano auguri a profusione, parlavano di amore eterno e poi, alle spalle delle compagne, frequentavano locali pieni di spogliarelliste e prostitute, o magari si facevano la segretaria, che aveva l’età delle loro figlie, a cui magari davano ancora il bacio della buona notte. _

_ Lui, di sposarsi, non ne aveva la benché minima intenzione, e l’unico motivo per cui era a quella dannata festa quella sera era il fatto che Maki gli aveva praticamente ordinato di fargli da testimone- e lui non era in grado di rifiutare qualcosa a Maki, il suo migliore amico. O alla futura sposa, la bella Saeko. _

_ Con le mani incrociate dietro alla testa, Ryo dondolava sulla sedia, guardandosi attorno svogliatamente, quando un lampo rosso colpì la sua attenzione, ed iniziò a fargli ribollire il sangue nelle vene. Sorrise, predatorio, ricomponendosi, poggiando i polsi sul tavolo mentre scrutava Saeko che chiacchierava amabilmente e scherzava con un gruppetto di donne, le sue damigelle.  _

_ Reika e le altre damigelle di Saeko erano belle di una bellezza sfacciata, alcune volte addirittura artificiosa, erano vamp, seduttrici, che usavano tutte le armi nel loro repertorio, seduzione compresa. Ma non lei. Non aveva ancora visto il suo viso, ma sapeva che era di una bellezza fresca e delicata, come un fiore appena sbocciato alla luce della pallida luna, bagnato da fresche gocce di rugiada. Indossava un lungo abito senza spalline, rosa, gli strati di stoffa drappeggiati sulle sue forme suggerendole, in un erotico gioco di vedo-non vedo, tacchi da urlo dello stesso colore dell’abito che facevano sembrare ancora più lunghe quelle gambe che Ryo bramava di sentire allacciate alla propria vita. I capelli, rossi come il fuoco, erano legati in uno chignon da cui uscivano alcune ciocche ribelli- era così bella da sembrare una statua Greca. Lei era Circe, dea del giorno e della notte, che con i suoi incantesimi seduceva i cuori degli uomini, stregandoli, offrendo però al contempo un luogo sicuro tra le sue braccia. _

_ Lei lo aveva stregato, e la voleva come non aveva mai voluto nessuna donna prima di lei- il suo era un bisogno, carnale, antico, selvaggio. Si sentiva come un assettato, che solo con un suo bacio avrebbe potuto ritrovare ristoro dopo un lungo peregrinare. _

_ Come avesse percepito i suoi pensieri, la giovane fanciulla si voltò, ed i loro occhi si incontrarono- famelici e decisi, sicuri quelli di lui, timidi quelli di lei. Le di lei labbra rosee si socchiusero in un’espressione di sorpresa e meraviglia, mentre la sua carnagione lattea si invermigliava. C’era qualcosa in lei che lo attirava, ma aveva al contempo un nonsoché di famigliare su cui Ryo non sapeva mettere il dito.Eppure, in quel momento, Ryo ebbe una sola certezza: prima che fosse giunta l’alba, lei sarebbe stata sua- una notte, una settimana, un mese, una vita, non importava. Solo tra le sue braccia sarebbe stato finalmente appagato e al sicuro. Lei era l’unica a cui il suo cuore avrebbe mai potuto appartenere. _

_ “Che c’è, hai visto qualcosa che ti piace, Ryo?” Maki gli chiese, scherzoso, dandogli una gomitata nel braccio. “O forse dovrei dire  _ qualcuno _, vecchia volpe?”_

_ “Sì,” sussurrò, col sorriso sulle labbra, incapace di staccare gli occhi da lei. “Chi è l’amica di Saeko, la rossa? Non mi dispiacerebbe invitarla a ballare, più tardi…” O magari altro. Gli sembrava di capire che fosse la damigella d’onore, e dopotutto, lui era il testimone dello sposo…. C’erano certe peccaminose tradizioni che andavano rispettate. E poi, leccandosi le labbra, moriva dalla curiosità… desiderava sapere se la ragazza fosse davvero una rossa naturale, e c’era solo un eccitantissimo modo per scoprirlo… averla nuda tra le sue braccia, arrendevole alla sua intrusione. _

_ Maki, con lo sguardo stupito, si voltò verso la donna che da lì a pochi giorni sarebbe divenuta sua moglie, e corrucciò la fronte, alzando un sopracciglio. “Intendi mia sorella Kaori?” Disse, salutando con la mano alzata e facendo segno alle due donne di raggiungerlo. “è diventata una bellissima donna, vero? Ed è anche una cara ragazza, con un gran cuore… Eh… a volte spero che resti single a vita, sai? Non so se ci sarà un uomo abbastanza degno del suo amore…non credo potrei mai dare la mia benedizione se me la chiedessero in moglie, a meno che non si tratti di una persona davvero speciale…” _

_ Il cuore di Ryo perse un battito a quella scoperta, e si voltò a guardare l’amico, mentre Kaori, vedendolo ormai disinteressato, si fece cupa e triste. Lui era rimasto stupito dalla trasformazione della ragazzina ribelle in quella creatura divina che lo aveva incantato. Un tempo, l’aveva ritenuta tenera, interessante, graziosa, e ricordava ancora come, la prima volta che l’aveva incontrata, la divisa scolastica facesse risaltare quelle acerbe forme femminili che a malapena erano suggerite dal rigido tessuto grigio della divisa.  _

_ Una volta, l’aveva tenuta tra le braccia, era fradicia di pioggia, così stanca che appena l’aveva presa in braccio si era addormentata. La felpa ed i jeans avevano aderito al suo corpo, e Ryo si era improvvisamente reso conto del cambiamento che stava avvenendo in lei. Con un sorriso, aveva affondato il naso nel collo, assaporando il suo profumo di vaniglia, vergognandosi subito dopo, sentendosi colpevole… lei era ancora adolescente, avrà avuto diciassette anni appena, mentre lui era un uomo fatto e finito, un rude poliziotto con la tendenza a fare il cascamorto con tutte che non usciva due volte con la stessa donna. Kaori si era stretta a lui, facendo aderire il suo morbido corpo contro il duro torace di Ryo, sospirando languida come una gattina, ed in quel momento lui ebbe la chiara sensazione che, se avesse voluto, lei si sarebbe concessa a lui senza attendersi nulla in cambio. Si detestò. Kaori era ancora innocente. Meritava di meglio di essere una delle tante, meritava qualcuno che la potesse amare sul serio, e lui non era quel genere di persona- e forse non lo sarebbe mai stato. _

_ Ma adesso… adesso era… era l’incarnazione di ciò che più desiderava in una donna. Kaori, la giovane donna che conosceva da quando ero ragazzina, la sorella del suo migliore, unico amico… Ryo trattenne il desiderio, e indossò la maschera di indifferenza che aveva adottato dalla prima volta in cui l’aveva incontrata.  _

_ “Ehy, Saeko, tu e Reika avete fatto proprio un gran bel lavoro conil cambio look di Kaori… ci crederesti che Ryo non l’aveva riconosciuta?” Maki sorrise, dando una pacca sulla spalla dell’amico, che incrociò le braccia e distolse lo sguardo quando le due donne lo raggiunsero. “Morirebbe dalla voglia di invitarti a ballare, sorellina…” _

_ Kaori arrossì, timida, ma era chiara l’eccitazione nel suo sguardo. Ryo alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando. “Certo che non l’ho riconosciuta, si è messa tutta in ghingheri… povere sorelline, chissà quanto ci avrete messo a trasformarla così, e quanta fatica!” La guardò, sornione, con quel sorriso malandrino che normalmente precedeva una battutaccia. Che arrivò, letale come una coltellata nel cuore. “Dì un po’ è la prima volta che metti una gonna ed i tacchi? Si vede proprio che non ci sei abituata… dovresti prendere lezioni da Saeko, lei sì che è una vera donna, a lei non è mai capitato di essere scambiata per un maschio per strada!” _

_ “Non cambi mai, Saeba, sei sempre il solito cafone!” Con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime che si rifiutava di piangere, Kaori strinse denti e pugni, e si voltò,facendo per andarsene. Tuttavia, si fermò improvvisamente, voltandosi un’ultima volta, altezzosa, superba, fiera. “E comunque, non preoccuparti, sono io che con te non ballerei nemmeno morta!” _

_ “Guarda che io lo facevo solo per gentilezza verso tuo fratello, e perché, come testimone e damigella, sono obbligato!” Ridacchiò. Aveva ripreso a dondolarsi sulla sedia, con le dita incrociate dietro al capo, di nuovo annoiato. “Figuriamoci se io ballo di mia spontanea volontà con una virago che sembra un travestito!”  _

_ E dopo questa sua ultima uscita, Kaori se ne andò, raggiungendo un gruppo di persone che le sorrisero, e, dal suo rossore, Ryo dedusse che la stavano riempendo di complimenti. Saeko non disse nulla, si limitò a gelarlo con un’occhiata, con le mani sui fianchi, mentre Maki… Maki, quando Ryo si voltò, aveva una strana luce negli occhi, e sembrava come… divertito, soddisfatto. _

_ “Ma si può sapere cosa ti prende? Che c’è, non sei ancora sposato ed il matrimonio ti ha già dato alla testa?” _

_ “Nulla di che”. Ma Maki si limitò a scrollare il capo, con quel dannato ghigno soddisfatto, sembrava che sapesse qualcosa, avesse un segreto di cui nessuno era a conoscenza. “Te lo dico un’altra volta, prometto”. _

_ Ryo scrollò le spalle, facendo finta di nulla, ma con un sospiro languido, i suoi occhi tornarono a posarsi su Kaori. Aveva mentito: era diventata una splendida donna, Ryo ammise a denti stretti, deluso. Ma era anche la sorella del suo migliore amico… e come si diceva, con le sorelle dei migliori amici non ci si diverte… a meno di non volerle portare all’altare. E Ryo Saeba, di matrimonio, non ne voleva proprio sapere. _

_ _

Maki sospirò, riportando l’amico lontano da quelle memorie, e di nuovo nel presente. Ormai era certo che in Ryo non ci fosse più alcuna traccia dell’uomo intelligente e capace con cui si presupponeva lui avesse a che fare. Era andato, partito. “Senti, Ryo, meglio te che qualche balordo di cui non mi fido o che non conosco. O qualcuno che si prenderà la mia sorellina e se la trascinerà a Lione nella sede dell’Interpol, come voleva fare Mick. E comunque, per qualche assurdo motivo, Kaori ti ama, e dato che tu la ricambi e che comunque avete questa starna chimica che vi fa funzionare… non pensi che, non so, che potrebbe funzionare? So che tu pensi sempre al bicchiere mezzo vuoto, ma i tuoi amici non sono forse tutti felicemente sposati? Quindi non vuol dire che se ti sposerai lei ti spezzerà il cuore mollandoti _per forza._ ”

“Sì, però… io sono un donnaiolo! Non esco mai due volte con la stessa donna! Se avessi una sorella non la farei mai uscire con uno come me!” Ryo sbraitò, arrossendo lievemente e andando nel panico. La testa gli stava per scoppiare, si sentiva come se improvvisamente il mondo si fosse capovolto. “E poi…. Tu mi hai preso a pugni quando l’ho baciata!”

“Andiamo, Ryo, Maki non l’ha fatto apposta. È stato il suo istinto di fratello maggiore. Ti ha chiesto subito scusa, no? Avete fatto pace facendo a pugni e bevendo birra… e poi sono certa che adesso che hai chiesto il suo permesso per frequentare Kaori, non si farà più nessun problema. Non è forse così, caro?” Saeko disse con nonchalance, guardando di sottecchi il marito. Adesso finalmente sapeva _perché_ i due avessero litigato…

Makimura arrossì, e si stropicciò imbarazzato i capelli castani. Si chiese che cosa la sua dolce metà avrebbe detto di quel suo infantile compartimento da maschio alfa- il suo perfetto opposto- ma il sorriso tenero e genuino, pieno d’amore della sua Saeko, gli fece capire che era tutto perdonato, e che lo capiva- nemmeno lei era stata mai troppo tenera con gli innamorati delle sue sorelline, dopotutto.

Schiarendosi la gola, ancora un po’ imbarazzato, tornò a dare la sua piena attenzione all’amico.

“Senti Ryo, ti ho mai raccontato di quando uscivo con Rui?” Rio sbattè le palpebre. Rui? La maggiore delle sorelle Kisugi? Quello schianto di donna che sembrava essere uscita da una rivista di moda, bellissima, sempre perfetta, ed estremamente acuta, aveva avuto una storia con il suo occhialuto amico nerd?

Ryo scoppiò a ridere. Di sicuro Maki gli stava raccontando una balla per alleviare le tensione.

“Beh? Che hai tanto di ridere, idiota?” Maki gli domandò a denti stretti.

Ryo si stava letteralmente rotolando a terra dalle risate. “Ah, ah, ah! Tu e Rui, questa è buona! Ih, ih, ih!” Maki divenne livido di rabbia a sentire quelle parole, il fumo sembrava uscirgli dalle orecchie, ed in risposta alle insinuazioni del presunto amico- che fosse un mitomane bugiardo- gli diede un vassoio molto pesante di argento massiccio in testa.

Ryo si massaggiò il bernoccolo che già si stava formando, facendo il broncio. “Ma perché voi fratelli Makimura siete così violenti? Sempre a tirare cose in testa al povero Ryo!”

“Povero Ryo un corno, cretino!” Maki sbraitò in faccia all’amico, sibilando il nome a denti stretti. 

“Guarda che io ti conosco benissimo, coglione! Lo sai cosa facevo io prima di sposarmi, eh? Uscivo con Saeko _e_ con Rui allo stesso tempo, ed è un miracolo se quella santa donna mi abbia perdonato! _Tu_ non hai mai tenuto il piede in due scarpe! Sarai pure donnaiolo ma sei la persona più monogama che conosco!” Prese dal tavolo una scatolina di velluto rosso, e la lanciò in testa a Ryo, colpendolo in pieno. “ E adesso alza il culo e vai da mia sorella prima che decida che non ha intenzione di aspettare che tu ti faccia furbo e decida che vuole correre dietro a Angel!”

Leggermente spaventato dall’exploit del suo normalmente pacato migliore amico, ancora per terra, Ryo scappò a gambe levate dalla casetta, senza aggiungere una sola parola- era quasi del tutto certo che dopo quella strigliata urlata Maki gli avrebbe di nuovo tirato qualcosa addosso, e voleva essere tutto d’un pezzo per la bella Kaori. 

Maki, intanto, appena vide la sagoma dell’amico varcare la soglia, tirò un sospiro di sollievo, o forse di rassegnazione, e si risistemògli occhiali sotto lo sguardo complice della moglie che gli diede un pizzicotto sulla guancia. “Dici che avrà capito l’antifona questa volta?”

“Bah, io sono anni che mi arrovello per farli mettere insieme perché quella loro sottospecie di danza amorosa mi faceva lo stesso effetto di un trapano nel cervello, quindi mi auguro che questa volta abbia funzionato.” Le rispose lui, incrociando le braccia, con lo sguardo pensieroso. “Spero solo che si diano tutti e due una bella svegliata e ci diano un po’ di pace. Già dormiamo poco, ci manca ancora che ci tengano svegli con le loro rispettive lamentele!”

“Oh, non preoccuparti, amore… credo che se le cose stanno come penso io, le notti insonni, da oggi in poi, le avremo un po’ tutti, tu ed io si spera per motivi molto più piacevoli…” Saeko gli si strofinò contro, complice, e gli diede un veloce ma sensuale bacio sul collo prima di alzarsi e recuperare il figlio, che si era nel frattempo addormentato. “A proposito, perché non approfittiamo che Haru si è addormentato e non andiamo a farci un bel bagno? Sai quanto _odio_ sprecare l’acqua…”

Maki non se lo fece ripetere due volte, e, senza pensare a tutto ciò che lei gli aveva detto, corse dietro alla moglie, con la linguaa penzoloni come fosse un cagnolino, strappandosi i vestiti di dosso mentre raggiungeva il bagno per velocizzare le operazioni- tant’è che inciampò pure nelle braghe calate, salvando in extremis gli occhiali. “Arrivo amore, aspetta il tuo Maki e non azzardarti a iniziare senza di me!”

Coricata sotto ad una macchina intenta a cambiare un pezzo, Kaori prese la sofferta decisione di lasciare Okinawa, dove tutto le ricordava quelle meravigliose giornate riempite di un amore inconsapevole per Ryo, e andare via. Non Tokyo, dove sarebbe stata terrorizzata all'idea di incontrarlo... magari era la volta buona che accettava la proposta di Eriko di farle da modella durante le sue presentazioni in giro per il mondo, chissà... non avrebbe potuto farlo per chissà quanto tempo, ma sarebbe stato un inizio, e almeno avrebbe potuto vedere un po’ del mondo. Magari un giorno sarebbe anche potuta andare a trovare Mick a Lione, quando ricordare quella storia le avrebbe fatto meno male. E poi… e poi, sapeva che non si sarebbe potuta nascondere per sempre. Presto o tardi, sarebbe dovuta tornare per essere onesta con tutti quanti. Nessuno escluso.

Aveva bisogno di cambiare, solo così avrebbe potuto riavere la serenità, un giorno. Forse. Chissà.

Udì dei passi, e intravide da sotto alla macchina delle scarpe maschili, sportive. Abbozzò un lievemente seccato _arrivo_ e intanto proseguì col lavoro, intenzionata a finirlo. 

"Nessun problema," disse una voce calda, famigliare e che non credeva avrebbe sentito mai più- talmente inaspettata che Kaori alzò di scatto il capo sbattendo contro il veicolo. "Ho tutto il tempo del mondo a disposizione."

Ryo, quasi spaventato, si gettò a terra, e afferrando Kaori per le caviglie, la fece scivolare via da sotto l'auto. "Tutto bene?"

Kaori si massaggiò la fronte, dove stava già prendendo forma una collinetta rossa, lì, nel bel mezzo, visibile a tutti anche a kilometri di distanza. "Io... non so." Lo sfiorò con la punta delle dita mentre lo guardava a bocca aperta, quasi avesse temuto che fosse irreale, e lui la prese tra le braccia, stringendola, accarezzando le punte dei capelli che le lasciavano quasi totalmente nudo il collo. 

"Vuoi che chiami un dottore? Un ambulanza? Ti porto in ospedale?"

"No, ho solo battuto la testa.” Kaori alzò gli occhi al cielo, stanca. “Mi hai sorpresa, ecco tutto. Credevo fossi tornato a Tokyo…”

Lo guardò. Aveva un sorrisetto malandrino e una luce peculiare negli occhi, ma il suo aspetto era orribile. I vestiti erano stropicciati, aveva le occhiaie e un filo di barba- che stranamente lo rendeva molto, ma molto sexy. Eppure, era semplicemente meraviglioso agli occhi di Kaori: come gli aveva detto quella sera, lui era l’uomo più sexy su cui lei avesse mai posato gli occhi. 

“Ecco, io…” Ryo iniziò, stropicciandosi i capelli scuri, all’improvviso timido come un ragazzino, l’antitesi del consumato seduttore che si era abituata a vedere in quelle otto settimane che lui aveva trascorso sull’isola. “Sono tornato. Io, ecco…”

Si bloccò, come nel panico, e Kaori lo guardava, mordendosi le labbra, aspettando ogni sua parola. Voleva capire, sapere… sognare.

“Il nonno…Il nonno ha deciso di lasciare la guida della società ad Haruka. Io ho ancora la mia quota di azioni, ma ha capito che non sono fatto per quel lavoro. Ho deciso di rimanere in polizia…” prese un profondo respiro, e sfiorò le dita di Kaori con le sue. “E… ho deciso di essere onesto. Con i miei sentimenti, almeno.”

“Oh,” si limitò a dire lei, con le guance che si tingevano di un lieve colore scarlatto. Ryo sorrise, timido- così strano, eppure così naturale, così bello su quei forti lineamenti virili- e fece cenno di sì col capo. 

“Pensavo che non sarei più stato capace di essere il poliziotto che ero, ma lavorare di nuovo con Maki e Saeko mi ha fatto capire che quello che mi serve è avere intorno gente di cui mi fido cecamente. Ho detto al mio capo che la mia promozione poteva darla a Toshio, perché io voglio essere trasferito qui, Kaori. Il poliziotto posso farlo ovunque, ma tu sei qui, e mi chiedevo….”

Il respiro gli morì in gola, e lei lo fissava, ammutolita. 

“Ecco, so che è ancora presto, che è passato solo un mese da quando tu e Mick avete rotto…” Riprese Ryo, che stava ancora giocherellando con le dita di Kaori, disperatamente cercando parole che sembravano sfuggirgli, quasi timido. “Ma mi chiedevo se un giorno, tu… se mai ti sentissi pronta a…a _riprovarci,_ se mai volessi, uhm, guardarti intorno, mi chiedevo se potresti…ecco… prendere in considerazione, magari…” 

“Non voglio guardarmi intorno, Ryo.” Kaori scosse il capo, con un sorriso lieve e gli occhi lucidi, stringendo le dita di lui, che sospirò, gli occhi persi nel vuoto e le spalle basse, come se fosse appena stato sconfitto, senza speranza alcuna. “Perché guardarmi intorno… se ho te?”

Ryo alzò il capo, incredulo, e la luce gli ritornò nello sguardo. “Tu…”

“Sì, stupido. Io voglio te. Ho capito che con Mick alla lunga le cose nonavrebbero potuto funzionare. Il nostro amore era troppo tiepido,ci amavamo perché _volevamo,_ non perché fosse naturale. La sera del party abbiamo parlato, e lui mi ha detto che aveva capito che mi stavo innamorando di qualcun altro.” Abbassò il capo, e distolse lo sguardo quando si sentì pronta a fare un ammissione che risultava difficile perfino alle sue stesse orecchie. “Aveva capito che lui era solo un rimpiazzo. E che forse… lo era sempre stato.”

“Ma… ma tu volevi sposarlo… e volevi dei figli….insomma, tutto il lavoro che abbiamo fatto…”

“Beh, era il mio fidanzato. Logico che pensassi a lui per quello, no?” Gli rispose con un’alzata di spalle. 

“Ma ci sono anch’io, Kaori…” le si avvicinò, e la prese tra le braccia, e Kaori prese a giocherellare con una ciocca di capelli dell’affascinante stallone. 

“Sì, lo so… però non sei stato un contendente da subito…” ammise con un sussurro. Aveva appoggiato il capo sulla spalla di Ryo, e cercava di cogliere ogni particolare del suo sguardo caldo, di non farsi scappare il bagliore di quegli occhi scuri cha brillavano come fossero diamanti neri. “O forse sì, ma io non volevo ammetterlo… certe volte eri così antipatico con me!”

“Lo facevo solo perché Maki aveva sempre detto che nessun uomo sarebbe stato degno di te, e non è che io fossi chissà quanto bravo nel tenere insieme una relazione… e poi, quando ci siamo incontrati, tu eri solo una ragazzina mentre io ero un uomo. Mi sembrava di essere un predatore…”Le mani si insinuarono sotto al tessuto della maglietta di Kaori, accarezzando la pelle della schiena, trattenendola, possessivo, per essere certo che non gli scappasse. “E poi tu hai pianto… dopo che abbiamo fatto l’amore, sei scoppiata a piangere perché volevi Mick e…”

“Quanto sei stupido, Ryo…” lei sospirò, sorridente. “Piangevo perché pensavo sarebbe stata l’unica volta che avrei potuto stare con te, che per te fosse stato solo sesso, mentre io ero così innamorata di te…e non avevo la minima speranza….”

“Eh? E perché?” le chiese, onestamente stupito.

“Sei tu quello che diceva che voleva essere il ragazzo di tutte, che ogni sera stava con una donna diversa, che il matrimonio è un’istituzione insensata perché la metà della gente divorzia…” Lei iniziò ad elencare tutte le colpe di Ryo, contandole sulle punte delle dita- colpe che, a dirla tutta, troppo a lungo Ryo aveva visto come pregi e come cose sensate. Ma non più.Le sorrise, e con le braccia intrecciate dietro alla schiena di Kaori, affondò il viso nei soffici ricci rossi.

“Sì, ma questo era prima, perché non volevo ammettere che erano anni che avevo la donna perfetta proprio davanti agli occhi…anzi, a proposito di donna giusta…”Si staccò da lei, e afferrò un mazzo di fiori che aveva appoggiato a terra per aiutarla quando lei aveva battuto la fronte. Erano i suoi fiori preferiti, Kaori si rese conto arrossendo, garofani- rossi chiari e scuri, e bianchi, tutti colori che lei, sapeva, rappresentavano le varie forme dell’amore tra un uomo e una donna. 

Sotto lo sguardo attonito di Kaori, un po’ a disagio, in una situazione che mai avrebbe considerato fino a due mesi prima, Ryo si inginocchiò, in un equilibrio precario, con il mazzo di fiori in una mano e la scatola di velluto che Maki gli aveva tirato dietro nell’altra, che Ryo aveva scoperto, con lacrime di gioia, contenere un anello, oro giallo con un rubino dal taglio a diamante, il cui colore sembrava lo stesso dei capelli di Kaori e sua sorella. 

“L’anello che mamma e papà comprarono quando nacqui… ne avevano presi due, uno per me e uno per mia sorella…” La donna sfiorò, con le lacrime agli occhi, la preziosa gemma. “Volevano che un giorno li indossassimo, alle nostre nozze…”

Ryo posò nuovamente i fiori a terra, e prese la mano sinistra di Kaori tra le sue, lentamente, iniziò ad infilarle il pegno d’amore all’anulare, senza mai smettere di guardarla in quegli occhi ricolmi di lacrime di felicità. “Allora Kaori… noi ci conosciamo da tanti anni, e… e so che non sono sempre stato perfetto, ma, ma io ti amo, e mi chiedevo se…vorresti… prenderesti in considerazione l’idea di, ehm, creare una famiglia con me?”

“Ma non è più semplice dire, _Kaori mi vuoi sposare_?” Lei si abbassò al livello di Ryo. Aveva smesso di piangere, nonostante recasse ancora i segni sulle guance, ma il suo sorriso era radioso e sbarazzino, e carico di quella dolcezza che aveva sempre contraddistinto quella giovane di buon cuore. Lei gli diede un veloce bacio sulle labbra, accarezzando l’ispida guancia, mentre lui, felice, le metteva l’anello al dito, legandola per sempre a sé.

“Sai, un po’ mi rode, mi hai battuta sul tempo… presto o tardi sarei dovuta venire da te per forza…” Sospirò lei, mentre, inginocchiati a terra, si abbracciavano. Lei aveva di nuovo allacciato le braccia al collo, mentre quelle di Ryo erano intorno alla vita, con le mani callose che le stuzzicavano la sensibile pelle della schiena. 

A sentire quelle parole, Ryo si bloccò, e la guardò, stupito. Kaori distolse lo sguardo, ed arrossì, fissando prima il soffitto, e poi dabbasso, con Ryo che seguiva lo stesso percorso cercando di decifrare quell’enigma. Poi, senza dire una parola, lei lo guardò negli occhi, mordendosi le labbra. 

E lui si sentì improvvisamente come San Paolo sulla via di Damasco, quando fu colto da un’improvvisa epifania che gli stravolse l’esistenza. 

“Vuoi dire che….” Non osò finire la frase, il respiro gli morì in gola mentre la guardava con aria sognante, un sorriso così luminoso da essere quasi accecante.

“Beh, ecco, veramente, non ne sono proprio certissima, ma…” Si schiarì la gola, timida, insicura, ma felice. Ryo le aveva chiesto di sposarlo, e questo prima di sapere che lei…che loro… che forse… 

Ma nel suo cuore, lo sapeva. I giorni di ritardo erano ormai dieci, e lei era sempre stata precisa come un orologio svizzero, fin da ragazzina. Quel ritardo poteva significare una cosa sola:quella loro unica notte insieme aveva portato al concepimento di una nuova vita.

“Se… se lo fossi….” Gli chiese timidamente. “Tu…” Un po’ per timidezza, un po’ per paura, un po’ a causa delle vecchia abitudini e dei vecchi pregiudizi, Kaori non finì la frase. Ma non ne ebbe bisogno: lei e Ryo non avevano bisogno di parlare per comprendersi e comunicare al meglio.

“Che sciocca che sei… È da una vita che ti aspetto, Kaori, non potrei essere più felice. Cioè, te lo immagini un bambino nostro? I tuoi capelli, i miei occhi, la mia testa dura, e il tuo amore per la vita e per il prossimo…” Le disse lasciandole un bacio sulle fronte, felice e soddisfatto. “Davvero saresti venuta da me?”

Lei fece cenno di sì col capo. “Siamo cresciuti tutti e due senza genitori, o comunque, senza sapere la verità sulle nostre origini…” Sussurrò, portandosi le mani di Ryo sul ventre. Intrecciarono le loro dita, e lei, con gli occhi lucidi, non poté fare a meno diguardare quello spettacolo, quel gesto all’apparenza così semplice, per imprimerlo nella sua memoria. “Non avrei mai potuto fare a un bambino nostro un simile torto.”

Ryo le diede un veloce e casto bacio a fior di labbra, e senza pensarci due volte, la prese in braccio, e la portò fino alla macchina che aveva preso in prestito, la Mini di Maki. “In questo caso, signorina,ti proibisco di fare sforzi! Passerai i prossimi otto mesi tra letto e divano e amache a essere servita e riverita come la dea che sei!”

Kaori sospirò, sorridendo contro la giugulare di quello che era ora, a tutti gli effetti, il suo compagno. 

Aveva la netta sensazione che i prossimi mesi sarebbero stati interessanti- intensi, sfibranti, e che Ryo sarebbe stato il genere di padre e compagno iper-protettivo. Ma le andava bene così. Sì, l’avrebbe trattata forse come una delicata bambola di porcellana, ma, al contrario di Mick, ci sarebbero state un mucchio di nottate bollenti, e magari dei litigi e della battutine taglienti, ma tutto questo li avrebbe preparati a divenire finalmente, adulti, e a un lungo periodo di notti insonni a vegliare ed ad occuparsi del loro bambino- un maschietto dai ricci rossi e gli occhi neri.


End file.
